And here we are!
by abcde143
Summary: This is a working title, and this is something that I had on my mind for weeks. Aria and Ezra meant when they were little kids. Over the years things had gotten heated; more heated then possible. Aria split and thought she could live a life without Ezra, but Ezra never gave up on them. And is now her new teacher. I know the summary sucks but please Read and Review.
1. And here we are!

**As I had said this is just a little something that has been on my mind for weeks. And if you read this; please review, i would love to hear from each and everyone of you.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

Over the years the Montgomery and Fitzgerald family has been friends. It's more like the Rose side of the family. Aria and Mike just fell into the role of society when Byron and Ella were in a terrible car accident that sent them to live with their grandparents.

At the age of 11 Aria was forced to leave everything that she had ever known and move to a new place in time.

Mike was only 8 and more than willing to live with his mother's parents because they came from money and at the time thought he could get whatever toy he wanted. In which he did, he has been spoiled from the day he was born.

But as for Aria, she was forced to grow up and show an adult side of her. She was forced into a world with balls and charity events, meeting people that she could care less about. This was a world that she wasn't ready for. No matter how much she loved her Grandparents.

_**Flashback**_

"_**What's up?" Ezra asked giving her a little nudge to the shoulder, "You've been sitting here for the last two hours." He chuckled.**_

_**Ezra Fitzgerald came from money, his Grandparents and Aria's Grandparents were both friends and that's how Aria came to know him.**_

_**She looked at him with pouted lips, "I'm bored. I really want to just read a book somewhere, or talk to my friends back home." She replied and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I miss my mom."**_

_**Ezra was just a few year older than Aria, but he remembered her well from when she used to visit over the summers. **_

"_**Everything is going to be okay. Come on," He held out his hands for her to take, "Let's go make the rounds and see if we can find a quiet place to read." He winked at her.**_

_**End (Seven years later)**_

"Come on Aria, were going to be late." Spencer Hastings yelled from her place in the Kitchen, "That's the third time this week."

Aria came charging down the stairs, "I am so sorry Spence. Timothy was running a fever last night and I had to make sure the nanny knew about it."

Spencer nodded in understanding her situation, "Don't worry. We still have a half hour before we need to be there."

Aria rolled her eyes, "You're too much." She chuckled just as the nanny came down the steps, "Mommy's going to miss you. I'm sorry, you're not feeling too good sweetie."

"Its okay mommy, I love you." Timothy smiled and gave Aria a hug, "Go learn something." He pointed at her with a serious face.

Aria and Spencer let out a laugh, "I will buddy,"

**Ezra's POV:**

Ezra had been living a life of lies and distress. He misses Aria terrible and only gets information about her from her grandparents.

Ezra and Aria has been married since the day she turned 16. And had gotten her pregnant when she was 14. Ezra had just turned 18 at the time and fell madly in love with Aria. He would do everything possible just to make sure she was happy. But now, Ezra slept alone at nights wishing he could do anything to get Aria back with him.

Now at the age of 22 soon to be 23 he moved to Rosewood to start his new teaching job. His mother had forbid it and wanted him to go into the family business. But he had other things on his mind, he turned down the family money and left, he wanted a life of his own and wanted out of the Fitzgerald name.

When Ezra and Aria had gotten married it was in front of the judge. Aria's grandfather to be exact and at the time they went from Fitzgerald to just plain ol' Fitz. After just a year of being together Ezra had made the biggest mistake of his life. He let Aria and Timothy walk out of his life. With just few updates on their status.

"So big day for you huh?" Hardy smiled at Ezra as they walked through the halls of Rosewood High School, "I still can't believe your' here."

Ezra nodded, "I know, sorry it took a while." He looked at Hardy his best friend since High School with a sincere smile, "So what's good around here?"

Hardy gave him a cocky smile, "The woman." He patted his back, "Later we have to go to Hollis bar and grille. They have the best wings you'll ever taste. And that saying a lot since you've travelled to how many places?"

"Shut up," Ezra pushed him a side opening the door to his new classroom. "So what time do you have to be at work?"

Hardy shrugged, "In an hour, so I have the first half hour of your lesson to watch you make a fool our of yourself."

"Really?" Ezra arched an eyebrow, "I'm already nervous and thought you came to support me? Not give me bull on how badly I'll be shaking when I introduce myself."

Hardy let out a chuckle, "I'm just kidding." He shook his head and watched as a few students came in and sat down, "She's cute."

"Hardy, I'm still married. And to be honest I'm still in love with my wife." Ezra admitted, "We're just taking a break."

Hardy nodded his head, "So the divorce-"

"Hardy please," Ezra pleaded, "I don't want to talk about that." He half cried and turned his back to his students as more started to walk in. "She'll come around I just know it."

It was a feeling that Ezra had deep in his heart. He knew that Aria and he were meant to be together and that he needed to prove himself once again.

As students were starting up a conversation among one another he and Hardy fell into a deep silence until a loud gasp came from the doorway and they both turned their heads to see the group of girls.

"Aria?" Hardy was the first one to speak as they shared glances toward each other. "Oh my god!"

"Hardy?" Spencer squealed, "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked ignoring Ezra. Spencer was always the one to think on her feet and she knew since there were students in the room she couldn't make like she knew Ezra, none of them could.

"Well, I'm just here to wish my buddy well on his new job." His eye's landed on Aria. "How are you doing?"

Hannah and Emily both looked at Aria as Hannah slipped something to her and she turned on her heel and headed back out of the classroom.

**Aria's POV:**

Spencer and Aria headed over to the Brew where they meant up with Emily and Hannah. After ordering their coffee they made small talk on how they were getting a new teacher to fill in for Mrs Webber who had decided to retired this New Year.

All four girls were starting their senior year and Aria coming into Rosewood High Five months into her junior year. She adapted well into the school.

"So no one heard about this new teacher?" Aria asked taking a sip of her drink walking into the halls.

Everyone shrugged, "Melissa said that he's quite young. But that's all we know." Spencer spoke up, "I just hope he's not as boring."

Everyone nodded, "I can't believe this is the only class that we have all together. Last year I had each and every one of you in at least one of my classes and now I am stuck with Caleb."

"I thought you and Caleb were okay?" Emily asked,

"We are it's just that. I need my girly time. I'm already spending way too much time with him, with Aria working part-time and taking care of Timmy, and you Spencer taking Hollis classes and Emily doing her work at the brew plus Swimming. I feel like we really haven't spent that much time together over the summer."

Aria felt bad for Hannah and knew right off the back what she was feeling. Because she was feeling the same way too. They all have, it's like ever since she had moved away to live with her grandparents they had gone into their separate little world and then she had gotten married and Timothy is in the picture. They all needed a time to untwine.

"How about we do something this weekend. I'll take off on Saturday and we could go shopping? Besides, I could always go for a new pair of shoes." Aria offered.

"I'll do the same," Emily piped in and they looked at Spencer.

"I was supposed to go to my nana's house, but I guess I could go later on in the day and spend the night with her…"

"Awesome, I love you guys." They all giggled until realizing what was right in front of them.

"Aria?" Hardy was the first one to speak as they shared glances toward each other. "Oh my god!"

"Hardy?" Spencer squealed, "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked ignoring Ezra. Spencer was always the one to think on her feet and she knew since there were students in the room she couldn't make like she knew Ezra, none of them could.

"Well, I'm just here to wish my buddy well on his new job." His eye's landed on Aria. "How are you doing?"

Not being able to say a word Aria grabbed the Keys to Hannah car and bolted. She never expected to see Ezra standing before her, giving her a deep heartbroken stare.

She ran to the front doors hearing loud footsteps behind her.

"Let me alone." She yelled feeling a tight grip on her arm pulling her to a stop. "Noel?"

"Are you okay? What's going on?"

She looked over his shoulder to see Hardy, "We need to talk." He looked at Noel, "I believe your' late for class son?"

"And who are you?" Noel asked angrily, "You don't even teach here."

"That is none of your business, this is a matter between Aria and I. So I suggest you just leave." Hardy was on the verge of giving Noel a beat down.

"Hardy!" Aria yelled, "That's enough. I will talk to you." She sighed, "Noel, I'm fine. Please just go to class."

"Are you sure?" He asked giving Hardy a once over, "I can stay with you."

"I'm fine Noel," Aria smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." Noel kissed Aria cheek, causing Hardy to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

Aria turned and walked away from the school and headed towards the parking lot. She knew at least someone would be listening and didn't want anyone to know of the situation.

"What is he doing here?" Aria asked in a mere whisper.

"HE, you are referring to is your husband. And who the hell was that guy? Are you cheating on Ezra?" Hardy yelled, "How could you do that to him? He loves you terribly and you just ran off and slapped divorce papers in his face. Someone who should slap you and see how you feel. Taking his son away from him and leaving Ezra out in the cold with only monthly visits."

Aria started to cry, "You know nothing of the things I went through. I know you want to support your friend, but at least get the facts straight. I don't know why he kissed me but Noel has been there for me and never steered me wrong. As for Ezra, that's for me to know for now. So just stay out of it."

Hardy shook his head, "You of all people know I will not stay out of it. For a whole year Aria, Ezra has been a walking zombie. Asking himself what the hell he did wrong to make you run. He thinks that maybe he wasn't good enough for you!" Hardy sucked in a deep breath as more rage came to him. Aria wiped her face unable to control herself anymore.

"You think I ran? He never loved me enough to come after to me." Aria countered back with full fire, "He let me go. It's his fault and he could blame himself for it… I do, for months I have been telling him how unhappy I was but yet he still left me home with the nanny to fend for our SON. So here is a question for you!" Aria got up in his face, "WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?"

Hardy looked Aria in the eyes with a blank expression, "That's what I thought. You have nothing, you were my friend too Hardy. And it's so funny on how fast you picked a side." Aria shook her head, "I will deal with Ezra, when I am ready. Just stop judging me as the bad guy, because it all actuality. "Aria smirked, "I guess I am to blame too. I did walk out and I am not proud of it. But I am dealing with it and in the end. Ezra will have to deal with it too. Regardless if he likes it or not."

With Hardy looking at Aria like a fish out on dry land. She wiped her face once more and drove off in Hannah's car. Thinking this is going to be a long year.


	2. fair warning

**So in this story I am going to put a lot of flash backs just so you know how and when or how their relationship was built up. Please don't forget to review and for those of you who has read and reviewed the first chapter. Thank you!**

**So who watched last nights episode? For some reason I am just a little disspointed, I thought it was going to have a little more drama and be a little more intense. But having Spencer join the -A team was a shock. Never would I have thought she'd say yes. Unless she's only doing it for the sake of her friends then I am all for it.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

**Ezra's POV:**

Not getting his class list until that very day. Ezra had no clue on who would be in his classes. But yet he had everything planned out from the time he walked in; to the very last minutes of the day. That was until his whole day was turned upside down and finally realization hit him. That his own wife- soon to be ex-wife was in the same school as him.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Aria, please tell me where you are?" Ezra begged over the phone, "I swear I will make this work."**_

_**Aria huffed in announce, "You don't even know what you did wrong and yet you want to make it work? Ezra, this is what I want. Can't you just let me have that?"**_

_**Ezra sighed over the phone as he looked at his wedding picture, "Why are you doing this? If you're trying to get back at me for not being around more than it's working perfectly well."**_

_**Ezra could hear Aria ruffling through something before she spoke again.**_

"_**Ezra, this is about me. This is about the fact that I can't trust you anymore and I wish there was something you could do to change that." Aria shuddered out, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."**_

"_**Aria, wait." Ezra yelled. "Please!"**_

_**But it was too late; she had hung up the phone and left Ezra with dead silence.**_

_**End:**_

As the bell rung ending his first lesson his students shuffled out of the class leaving three familiar faces for him to look at.

He sat back in his chair and shook his head, "All this time. _YOU_ three" He pointed to Hannah, Emily and Spencer, "Knew where my wife and son were and never said a word." He looked at them in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

"It's what Aria wanted." Emily admitted, "It's for the best."

Ezra rolled his eyes, "What? Having my son taken away from his father?" Ezra yelled, "How could you three look in the mirror every day and be happy with yourselves?"

"Aria and Timothy are healthy," Spencer yelled back, "Why didn't you get your act together and go after Aria? Why did you let your wife and son leave?" She stood up and headed straight to his desk, "This is your fault. Aria has been nothing but on your side. Enough is enough. Stop being selfish and think about her too. Think about what she is going through."

With that being said she nodded her head towards Emily and Hannah telling them that they were going to be late for their next class.

Ezra slummed back into his chair and placed his head in his hands and wiped the tears that were not spilling over. He wasn't ready for this; he wasn't ready for Aria's friends to get in his face. In all truths in thought that he could get his rage out on them and have them just stomp away. He wasn't expecting Spencer to get all up in his face.

As the bell rung ending the day, he packed up his things and headed toward the front office. When he had called role this morning he noticed Aria took on the name of Montgomery and not her married name Fitz. He wanted to know why.

"Is Mr Hackett in?" Ezra asked

Ms Greene looked at Ezra concerned "Is everything okay?"

Ezra smiled, "Yes, I just wanted to talk to him before I leave for the day."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Go right on in." She pointed toward the door.

Ezra nodded saying his thank you before knocking on the door and hearing a _'come in' _from the other side.

Ezra thought long and hard about what he was going to say and do. The truth behind everything is that he wanted to know why Aria was doing this to him. She said it's because he was ignoring her and his son, but she knew that he had to finish school and get his college degree. She knew that he would be spending long nights with group of friends trying to finish up prepping from finales.

"Ezra how was your first day?" Mr Hackett asked as he motioned for Ezra to take a seat.

"It was over whelming." Ezra admitted nervously, "But I actually wanted to talk to you about a student. Aria Montgomery?"

The principle nodded, "Is everything okay?"

Ezra shrugged, "That's what I want to know."

"Ezra, I will just say this once. You're young and these young girls will come and go. If Aria has a problem please send her to the guidance conculser. I'm sure she could help."

Ezra looked at him confused, "Are you saying that we're not here to help them?"

Mr Hackett shook his head, "That's not what I'm saying. All I'm saying is try not to get too close to the girls around here. The last thing we need is a law suit."

"Too late for that," Ezra bit out,

"Excuse me?" He knitted his eyebrows together. "Are you involved with a student Mr Fitz?"

Ezra sucked in a deep breath and nodded, "I'm married to one of them."

Mr Hackett sat forward leaning over his desk, "And whom may I ask?"

"Aria Montgomery, "Ezra said without hesitation, "I actually wanted to ask you how long she's been here. Aria and I are going through a divorce and when she left she took my son with her. But I refuse to sign the papers. I love her, I love my family and I plan on getting them back."

Mr Hackett rubbed his face and shook his head, "I had no idea. I knew Ms Montgomery had a son, I had no idea that it was yours." He looked at the wall over Ezra's shoulder, "why don't we talk about this tomorrow. I will get Aria in here during lunch and you'll sit in. I want to make sure that you two will be able to be civilizing while in my school. If it isn't possible then I am afraid Mr Fitz I will have to let you go."

Ezra nodded, "I'm sorry about this. But I just thought you should know the truth."

"Thank you for telling me."

Aria's POV:

All day Aria sat on the pier looking toward the ocean. Picturing how her life is and how the ocean seems to connect with her. The ocean is like a vast of water that has a never ending flow to it. It's a similar to how Arias life is at this very moment, having wave after wave of choices being crashed down upon her.

Aria stared at a man and his adult grandson or son, she never really knew. But she stared at them and thought back to the time that Byron wanted to teach her and Mike how to fish. They would go down to the same very pier and fish over the rocks. Although they never catch anything it was a longing memory that she'll always remember. It's the last memory that she could really picture in her mind and not have to fill in the blanks. It's the memory of the last day before her father and mother had gotten into that terrible car crash.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**Dad, this is boring and we've been doing it for hours" Mike whined, "When can we go home and play video games?"**_

_**Bryon and Aria laughed, "Come on bro, you know mom and dad are going away from a week. Let's give him this." Aria joked and tossed the whole fishing pole into the water. "Sorry dad."**_

_**Byron chuckled, "its okay." He smiled looking over at Mike, "Maybe, Mike should get it." He winked at her and grabbed Mike from around his waist and tossed him into the water. Aria started her fit of giggles before Byron gave her a wicked smiled and tossed her into the water.**_

_**After seeing Byron in his fit of laughter seeing his two kids bopping around with water droplets falling from their hair. Not knowing Ella had come to spend the afternoon with them; she snuck up from behind and pushed him into the water but that wasn't before Byron grabbed Ella's hand and brought her in with him. **_

"_**Bryon!" Ella exclaimed as she got to the surface. "I have my phone on me." She shook her hand that held the now wet phone.**_

"_**You started it." He swam over to her and took the phone, "I'm sorry. How about I get you a new one tomorrow?"**_

"_**What about me dad?" Aria piped in. "Can I have one too? Spencer has one even though it's prepaid it still works."**_

"_**Maybe when you're a little older."**_

_**End…**_

As the day started to come to an end Aria knew that at some point or another she would have to talk to Ezra face to face and not just over the phone like they have been doing. So she got into Hannah's car and headed toward the school just as the bell rung.

She parked in the parking lot and waited for the girls to arrive. She leant back against the door and played with the keys in her hands and watched as students fled from the building to go in their respective ways. She watched as teachers talked among one another and then she thought about what she would talk about with Ezra.

If Aria thought that she was fooling him into thinking that she didn't love him anymore that was an utter lie. She is deeply in love with Ezra, but the fact of the being is. She was tired of coming in second place. She was tired of eating alone in a big house that was fit for a family of five. She was tired of sleeping alone on most nights thinking that Ezra's studies couldn't have run that long.

She spent most nights thinking if Ezra was cheating on her? She always thought the worse because he wasn't showing the affection that they once had before their son came into the world.

"Aria?" Emily was the first to arrive among her friends, "Are you okay?" She wiped the lone tear that was left on Aria cheek, "Where have you been?"

Aria shrugged, "I was at the pier. I just needed to think."

Emily nodded, "About Ezra?"

"Yeah," She admitted, "Do you think I should give him a chance? I mean we were so young when we had gotten married and had Timothy. I love him to death, but-"She stopped as a few students got into the car next to them and continued when they left, "But I don't want to come in last again."

"You have to listen to your heart Aria." Spencer announced, "You and Ezra were always like peanut butter and jelly, you mesh well."

"A sandwich Spence?" Hanna looked at her strange, "Really?"

"What?" Spencer shrugged, "I'm hungry."

Everyone started laughing as Aria went into a deep conversation with her telling them about what happen with Hardy earlier in the day and how she spent her time at the pier; thinking about lost memories.

Spencer and the girls had told Aria about what had happen during this lesson and given Aria her notes for the day. Even though they didn't have any classes other than English together, they still had the same classes during different times.

"Aria, can we talk?" A voice came behind them in a soothing matter, "please!"

"I actually have to go to work; spencer was going to drop me." Aria looked into Ezra's eyes and saw nothing but pain and sorrow. He looked lost and unable to speak as he opened his mouth and shut it right after wards. "Why don't you take me? Then we can talk on the way."

Ezra smiled and looked at her friends as they stared him down, "That sounds great." He gestured towards the parking spot which his car is parked at and she followed a few feet behind.

When she thought no one was looking she got in and placed her things into the back seat of the car while Ezra pulled out onto the main road.

She typed in the address of where she worked into his GPS, a thing that she was familiar with.

"So, how are you?" Ezra broke the silence after stopping at a red light, "Last time we talked you were-"

"I know Ezra," Aria cut him off. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't easy for you and believe me it's the same in this direction."

"So why are you doing it? Aria, you and I have known each other since we were kids. At first I thought you had a fascination with Wesley, but you and I were always that tight connection. So why can't we click now?"

Aria sighed and placed a hand over Ezra's right hand that were turning white from gripping the steering wheel. She took it off and placed it in her lap where he had given it a tight squeeze.

"I miss you so much." She whispered, "But I don't want to come in last anymore. I need this for myself." She choked out, "I need to be able to breathe on my own and know for a fact that Timothy is safe. I need to put myself first for once."

"I'm not going to sign it Aria, no matter how much your grandfather threatens me." Ezra stopped at another red light and looked her in the eyes, "I'm not letting go." He spoke from the heart with that line.

Aria stared into Ezra's eyes from a brief longer than she was supposed to. She wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay and that she trusted him enough to move back with him. But that would be lying to herself.

"This doesn't change anything. Ezra, I felt like you abandon us. I felt alone and felt like I lost my best friend." Aria cried and wiped the loose tears from her eyes, "You were always out; never home." She shook her head, "I just think its better this way."

"But it's not. Aria you know how much school meant to me. You know that I was cramming for finales and wanted nothing but to be with you and Timothy. "Ezra sighed and looked over to their destination, "Why can't you just give us a chance? Why do you feel like you have to run from this?"

Sighed let out a breath and looked over at Ezra and then looked over at the bar where she worked part time. Across the street was the library.

"I really have to go Ezra," Aria told him, "Maybe we can talk tomorrow?"

Ezra nodded, "Yeah, whatever." He sucked in a breath, "Just a fair warning. I told the principle about us, so don't be too shocked if he calls us both in tomorrow."

**Alright Alright, there is the second chapter. I don't really have a full story line with this story. But it's been in my head for weeks and I just have to start it up. I am currently working on the third chapter and hope to get it up next week or later this weekend, I'm going to play it by reviews. The more I get the faster I'll upload. But the less I get the longer I'll wait cause than I'm going to think that no one is interested in this story and have no more interest in writing all that much.**

**Anyways, enjoy the rest of your week.**


	3. Meeting

**So sorry that I didn't get this up earlier in the week. I have been super busy being lazy and that takes up half the time. But I want to thank all of you who are reviewing. And for those of you who are just reading. Don't be scared, review. I love hearing from each and everyone of you!**

**So who caught the finale? I cried so many times because they broke up and I do hope Ian Harding gets more screen play now that Ezra is working back at the High School and home that Aria and Ezra get's back together. **

**So this is just a little filler; hope you like it. Cause I'm not sure if I do. Just a heads up, I skipped the days a little**

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

The following morning Aria woke up with a splitting headache. She had taken two pain killers the night before and had gotten to bed right after her shift at the bar. She started working there part time for the last six months. A good friend of her mom's took her in and told her that as long as she was on best behaviour and didn't inquire any of the alcohol; she was good to go.

Aria got ready for school and waited for Spencer to pick her up, Timothy was still in bed because he too was under the weather. So she just peeked in his room and gave him a kiss to the cheek before exiting the house and seeing Spencer pulling up to her driveway.

Last night Aria couldn't stop thinking about what Ezra had said to her. She thought about giving him another chance and knew it would be nice to have Ezra in the house for Timothy; other than having their son travel from one house to the other every now and then.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Spencer asked breaking the silence.

Aria shrugged, "He wants me back. Ezra told me that he refuses to sign the divorce papers and thinks it would be a good idea for me to give him another chance."

Spencer nodded, "So are you? I mean you both have been together for years. If not as a couple, than as your best friend"

"I know, it's just a part of me feels like he just wants to stay married for the sake of Timothy." Aria looked to Spencer, "Am I crazy for wanting to see other people?"

With a soft sigh escaping her lips Spencer shook her head, "No, it's not. Aria for as long as I could remember you and Ezra were as one. First friends and then lovers. I just think that and don't get me wrong." Spencer chose her words, "I know you love him deeply and get really jealous when a girl just so much as looks at him." Aria laughed, "But maybe that's what you both need. You both married really really young. Maybe it's time for you to branch out."

Aria gives her a tight smiled nod, "I agree. I'm not mad because I was thinking the same thing. But I know my heart belongs to Ezra, it's like destiny or something."

"Or something!" Spencer mumbled. "Maybe you should just talk to him. Now that he's here in Rosewood, it's your chance to really talk to him face to face." Spencer looked at Aria as she pulled into her parking space at the school. "What did he say or think about you working at the bar?"

Aria laughed, "He thinks I'm working at the library across the street."

Spencer snorted, "Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes, "I still can't believe you are working there when you have all this money right at your feet."

"I don't' want it, you know that!" Aria unbuckled her belt and opened the door, "Never did."

* * *

Later during lunch Ezra and Aria were waiting in the principal's office. Aria trying to come up with a way to break it to Ezra that even though she loves him, that maybe taking a break and seeing other people is just what they both needed.

"Why did you have to go and tell the principle?' Aria mumbled, "You could have just cornered me and we could have talked about it." She looked him in the eyes.

Ezra shrugged, "I just wanted him to know the truth." He sighed and turned in his chair, "I don't get why you're playing hard. Aria, what's going on here? Really?"

Aria looked at Ezra and opened her mouth to speak but just then the Principle walked in and shut the door.

"Sorry, I just really needed a fresh cup of coffee." He spoke and sat down behind his desk, "In all my years of being principle, I have never once had a problem like this. So I really don't know what to say." He looked between the two, "I want to know if the both of you could act civil in this?"

"Sir, what are you going to do if we can't? I'm sure Mr Fitz has already told you we're married!" Aria looked him square in the eyes, "and that we're going through a divorce."

"No, we are not." Ezra blurted out and started to turn red. "I'm not doing it, and if me resigning from my place as a teacher then so be it."

Aria shifted in her spot and looked at Ezra, "You went to your mother!" She whispered.

"What?" Ezra raised his eyebrows.

"Don't what me Ezra Michael Fitz, you did it didn't you?" She smirked,

Ezra shook his head, "And what if I did?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm, "I asked her for one favour, and she agreed."

"I guess my question has been answered," The principle interrupted their stare down, "So, what are we going to do about this? Ezra I would hate for you to resign and Aria, you know I like you. But this puts me in a really tough situation." He rubbed his temples. "I guess I'll have to ask one of you to leave."

"No," Aria shook her head, "We all can be adults here. So no, let him stay and I guess we can work something out. I mean, yeah!" Aria finished not really knowing what to say, "Can I go now?"

Mr Hackett looked at Aria for a few minutes contemplating if what she just say was true or if it was something just so she could get out of this awkward situation.

"Ezra, "he finally spoke, "Is it something that you're willing to do? I mean you are the one that brought this whole situation to my attention"

Ezra knitted his eyebrows in confusion," What exactly are we doing here?"

Mr Hackett sighed, "Are we all willing to keep this under wraps and act as adults? I am not sure what the school board would say about this. But in the eyes of the law you are legally married. So you won't go to jail."

Ezra nodded, "I'm fine with that, I mean if Aria is okay with this?" He looked at Aria pleading with his eyes to say yes.

"Okay fine." Aria stood up, "This will remain between the five of us,"

"What do you mean by five?" Mr Hackett interrupted her.

"Spencer Hastings, Hannah Marin and Emily Fields?" Aria told him, "I am sure you were aware that we four were best friends since Elementary?" Aria looked at him with confidence.

He shook his head, "I knew the four of you were friends; although I had no clue that they knew of this." He sighed again, "If they can keep this to themselves than I find no problem."

Ezra let out a dark laugh, "That's not the problem. They are very much capable of keeping a secret. The problem is finding it out from the three of them. It's like they have zipped lips." Ezra looked at Aria, "Don't you agree?"

Aria let out a harsh laugh escape her lips before she bent down and placed her lips towards his ear so only he could hear. "I'm going to smack you, for bringing me in here. Just sign the papers!" She pulled away and looked at the principle, "Have a good afternoon." Before having enough of this crap and walking out.

* * *

Later that evening Aria was dropped off to work from her good friend Spencer. Ever since Aria moved to Rosewood, she wanted to become an independent. So she sold her good liable working car and had gotten something a little more unstable that she ended up paying a little more just to get it fixed up. But even with selling that car from her grandparents. She still had a few grand left over to play with; but still not enough to keep up with rent.

Upon moving to Rosewood, she had made a deal with her grandparents. They will pay for her living expenses and Timothy's live in nanny; as long as she finished school and got her diploma. But Aria being the stubborn girl that she is placed her grandparent's money into a savings account and only takes enough out to pay for things that she can't keep up with.

"Aria, you're needed at table 12." Henry, the owner yelled out, "Don't' forget to smile this time." He joked and handed her the two orders of burgers and beers.

Aria rolled her eyes and placed a smug smile upon her face, "Like this?" She waved her hips as she walked over to the table, "Here you go!" Aria gave a genuine smile, "enjoy." She turned around to walk back up to the counter to take another tray when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Aria?" A voice that she knew all too well stopped her, "What are you doing here?"

Aria sucked in a deep breath and turned to face him, "Hardy," She breathes out, "What can I get you?" She placed a smiled on her face knowing she was still on the clock.

"You work here?" He was genuinely confused, "since when?'

"Six months ago, I'm usually off at this time but a couple of the hostess called out and they needed me to stay."

Hardy nodded, "I'm sorry, about making you think that I was choosing sides." He started off, "But I promise I never told Ezra that you were in town. I just wanted my two best friends to work out their problems."

Aria shook her head, "I felt abandon by both of you. And-"

"Aria, table ten needs your attention," Henry called out, "Let's go!"

"Look, I have to get back to work. Please don't tell Ezra that I work here. The last thing I need is for him to pick another fight."

"I can't do that Aria, because believe it or not." Hardy shook his head, "He'll be here in a few minutes."

Aria closed his eyes, "Then call him and go over to another bar. This isn't the only one."

"No, but this is the only one that has dancers four nights a week." He pointed to the stage, "I promised him a good time. He needs it."

"Yeah, because the two of you never spent late nights out during college," Aria huffed. "Whatever just keeps him away from me." Aria turned to walk away when Hardy grabbed her arm once again. "What are you trying to do? Get me fired?" She all but yelled.

"Hey, I'm here for you too." Hardy sighed, "I'm sorry, if all I wanted to see was my two best friends happy. I'm sorry, Aria. I know that I said I wouldn't get in between the two of you but." He stopped and looked her square in the eyes, "He is miserable without you; everything he has ever done was to the benefit of his family." He stated firmly, "why don't you just cut him a break?"

"I really need to get back to work." Aria shook of his hand, "I just need time for myself. "

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria avoided me all day after that meeting with the principle. Truth be told, I never went to my mother for money. I went to my brother and the only reason why I went to him is because he would never have a second motive. As for my mother; she would want something out of it. As of maybe going to a few functions, or maybe a few friendly dinners with investors. But her motives are always evil. Ever since she and my father have gotten divorce she has tried everything in her power to wheel and deal my brother and me to be on her side. But everything had failed when she decided to leave me out cold turkey because I had gotten Aria pregnant at the age of 14.

"Hardy, hey man. I don't think I can make it out tonight." Ezra sighed over the phone, "I just have a ton of grading and there's not enough time in the day for all of these."

Ezra could hear the frustrated sigh that Hardy sent over the phone, "That's, the third time this week. Ezra come on. You and I both know that you need a night to get away. Besides, you can grade tomorrow."

"I can't tomorrow, "Ezra replied, "I'm meeting Aria for the switch," He explained, "It's my weekend with Timothy."

"Fine man," Hardy announced, "Just promise me one thing." He stopped and waited for Ezra to say what or okay. But it never came. "Just promise me that you'll get out of the house?"

"I promise. I was actually planning on going to the zoo. I know Timmy, wanted to see the Monkeys and Aria had to work. So" Ezra hesitated, "Do you want to come? It can be like some male bonding?"

Hardy laughed, "I would, but I actually have the conference in New York this weekend. But hey, I'll be back on Tuesday. How about the three of us, get dinner?"

Ezra smiled. Even though he knew that Hardy was disappointed in him. He knew that Hardy would understand that he wasn't ready to go out just yet. "Alright, call me when you get in."

After that phone call with Hardy, Ezra had called the nanny and made sure that everything was okay with Timothy. Even though Aria and he wasn't on speaking terms or they were more or less. He knew that Timmy wasn't feeling well.

Once that was done he finished grading his papers for the next day. It wasn't anything major, just a few outlines about authors and their work. He wanted to see where his students were and make sure that the coarse work he had plan for the term were on the right path.

**Flashback**

"_**Aria," Ezra yelled out when he opened the door to their condo, "Aria, Timmy." He yelled out once again and looked in every bedroom only to find a note taped to the mirror in the master bedroom.**_

_**Dearest Ezra,**_

_**You don't know how hard it is for me to do this. But it's something that has to be done. You have to know that I love you so much and I know that you have your whole life ahead of you. But this is something that I have to do for myself, for our son. **_

_**Your never home and when you are home we only fight about the fact that you don't' spend time with us. Or the fact that you have school and I feel like I'm a single parent. I feel like you want no part of this and I also think- I think that it would be better if we just get a divorce. It was wrong of us to have gotten married just because we have Timmy. **_

_**I love you so much and I wish you all the luck in the world. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Aria**_

**End**

Ezra woke up in a cold sweat having the same nightmare for the last six months. Since the day that Aria had left him with divorce papers for him to sign.

He shut off the alarm clock that was blaring through his apartment and wiped his face. It was a Friday and it already felt like a Monday. He knew right off the back that it was going to be a long day.

**Review please! **

**Thank you**


	4. Part 1 Meeting Timothy

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me over a week to update this when I had it for that long. But I was busy and I do have the next chapter written and ready to go. But it's all up to the Reviews, the more I get the faster I'll update I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As Friday rolled around Ezra was a nervous wreck. He didn't know what to expect out of the day, Aria was having mood swings all week. And after having that nightmare once again about reading her goodbye letter; he finally came up with a decision. Something that he really didn't want to do but knows that it has to be done.

As his class filed in he waited a few minutes after the last bell telling him to begin. He locked eyes with Aria; she looked more tired than she did. If he knew any better it looked like she was living a week of hell just like him.

"Alright, first things first," Ezra announced, "I have read over everyone's essay's and I must say. You are the brightest of the bunch. Although most of you didn't capture the inner beauty of yourselves. You all made a valid point of what you want to do with your lives." He moves his eye's around the room just in enough time to see Noel Kahn passing Aria a note. He brushed it off and went ahead with his lesson.

Not before long Ezra announced their weekend homework and waited for everyone to rush out of the room before seeing Aria in the back of the room. Never leaving her chair.

"Aren't you going to be late for your next lesson?" Ezra asked moving about the room picking up the worksheets that he had assigned.

Aria shrugged, "It's my free period." Aria looked at her fingers and traced the outline of where her wedding ring was supposed to be. "I ran into Hardy last night."

Ezra nodded, "I was supposed to meet him. Changed my mind though," He cleared his throat and looked Aria in the eyes the same time she did his, "So I'm meeting you at the library right?"

Aria nodded, "Yeah, or maybe we can just have dinner tonight? There's actually something that I wanted to talk to you about."

Ezra looked at her confused but then brushed it off, "Yeah, there's something that I wanted to tell you too."

Aria sucked in a breath of air and stood up from her place, "I'm sorry that you're hurting," She spoke with ultimate sincerity, "But this is just how it has to go. We were both young when we had gotten married. And I just feel like you still have your whole life ahead of you and you and me both shouldn't be tied down."

Ezra let out a harsh chuckle, "That's not what I wanted to talk about. But I agree with you. So "He nodded his head having a hard time saying what he wanted to say. "I'm letting you go."

Aria nodded and felt a few tears run down her cheek before she turned to walk out the door. "But-"Ezra spoke just before she placed her hand on the knob of the door, "I don't agree with what you just said. I don't think two people in love since kids; would ever lose that spark."

Aria closed her eyes and opened the door; she didn't know what to say. She knew that she was very much in love with Ezra, but she only knew Ezra. And before that she had only dated once during her Middle School years before pursuing a long term thing with Ezra.

As the rest of the day progressed Aria had sent Ezra a text telling him to meet her at the Bar and Grill instead of the library. She wanted to come clean about what she has been doing since her time in Rosewood.

After having that conversation with Hardy, Aria had done some serious thinking. She felt bad about how much Ezra has been hurting without her by his side. But even though he's hurting, it was just a simple glimpse of what she had gone through. Countless hours of lonely dinners, waiting for hours on end for him to come home and only getting a simple text telling her that he was running late. Or sometimes not even a text, she was supposed to automatically know that he wasn't going be home. That's what she thought when she had no response.

With school finally letting out for the day, Spencer took Aria to the auto body shop to pick up her car. During lunch she had received the call stating that everything was up to par and since it took a little while than expected they were knocking off a couple hundred dollars.

"Thanks Spencer, I awe you big time." Aria told her getting out of the car and walking over to the front counter.

"It's not a problem. I kind of enjoyed playing driving Ms Daisy," Spencer joked giving her best friend a pat on the back. "Really, it wasn't a problem. You lived a few houses away and we go to the same school."

Aria nodded, "But having you drives me to and from work, and then taking Timmy and me to the park. I- I don't know how I am ever going to repay you!"

Spencer sighed as Aria signed the papers to have her car released to her, "Aria, you're my best friend. Really, there's nothing you could give me other than your friendship."

Aria smiled, "I love you," She gave her a hug.

"Alright, Mrs Fitz. Your car is ready for you."

"Fitz? I thought you changed your name back to Montgomery?" Spencer asked concerned and utterly confused.

Aria shrugged, "No, deep down I knew Ezra was going to find me. But this way it just took him a little longer."

"Why?"

_**Flashback.**_

"_**Aria Rose Montgomery." Her grandmother exclaimed.**_

"_**Grandma, I'm a Fitz now." Aria rolled her eyes, "You and grandpa made sure of that."**_

"_**Please don't give me that." She chuckled picking up the cake pick and opening the bag. "How does it feel?"**_

'_**I really don't know." Aria admitted, "I thought getting married and living with the father of your child is what you're supposed to do. But these days, I just want to run away and really go back to what used to be."**_

_**Her grandmother took the mixer into her hands and placed all the ingredients into the bowl. "And what's that?"**_

"_**Rosewood," She answered without hesitation, "I want to know what it really feels like to be a Montgomery. I want to know what it feels like to be with more than one guy." Aria felt ashamed that she was admitting her true feelings but, it was something that she was harvesting for a long while. "Do you think I'm selfish?"**_

_**Her grandmother placed the bowl and spoon down on the counter, "I think that you and Ezra came a long way. I think that- that maybe you're feeling a little depress that Ezra is in school most of the time getting his degree." She answered honestly, "I also think that you should give it time. Yes you and Ezra moved quite fast, but he is your husband. And if you need time to sort things through; I am more than positive that Ezra will understand."**_

_**Aria and her grandmother made the double chocolate devil cake before blurting out, "I want to go back home. I want to spend more time with my friends. I want Montgomery back and if I leave-"**_

"_**Ezra will go crazy." She finished off.**_

_**End.**_

"It's just something that I wanted for myself," Aria told Spencer after having a mini flashback of what had happened on a lonely depressing night. "Plus my name on the insurance is Fitz… "She smiled.

Aria and Spencer walked over to her car and stood around just as the guy from the body shop brought up Aria's car.

"Can I ask you something?" Spencer looked her in the eyes determining if she should ask or not. Aria nodded, "Don't' get mad, because this is just a question and you don't have to answer if you don't want too."

Aria laughed, "I think I'm scared now!" she rolled her eyes playfully, "What is it?"

Spencer shook her head "Is the reason for you moving back home because you and Ezra weren't Seeing Eye to eye? Or is it because you were scared?"

LINEBREAK

Ezra sat in the bar drinking a class of coke. He watched as people flowed into the joint with smiles on their faces. The bar was crowded with mostly College students, being as it was a Friday night. And it was nearing Seven P.M.

He glanced down at his watch once again and thought maybe he got the time down wrong. But then he checked his text message from Aria telling him to meet her at Hollis Bar and Grill at u Six-Thirty.

"Aria, where are you?" He asked over the noise. And looked up at the stage as a new group of dancers came up. "I've been here for a half hour now!" He exclaimed getting frustrated that Aria wanted to bring their son to a bar during a Friday night.

"Ezra," A voice behind him called out, "What are you doing here? And all by yourself!" Bonnie Taylors. One of the teachers at Rosewood High School asked.

"Bonnie." Ezra said with wide eyes, "I'm just having a drink" He flashed that boyish smile of his. "And what about you?"

She shrugged, "Just thought I'd get out of the house for a night." She walked in of him, "Do you mind some company?"

"Actually," Ezra closed his eyes and gestured to the chair, "Sure why not."

She gave him a ward winning smile, "Thank you!" She pulled the chair back and out and sat down, "So we haven't really talked much, how you like your first year here?"

Ezra let out a chuckle, he didn't really know why. Apart of him thought that maybe it was because he was nervous. But then the other part thought that when Aria showed up; he was going to be in deep shit. "It's going pretty well; the students here are really motivated."

She nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe how fast these kids grow." She told him, "But I love it. Knowing the fact that when they graduate and venture out into the world. That we had a part of it."

"I know what you mean. If I could just change one kid's life, that's more than I can ask for." He told her flagging down a waitress and ordering them a few drinks, "So when did you start teaching?"

Bonnie laughed, "I've been a Teacher's assistant for two years while in College and to be honest." She smirked a little, "I am right up there with you. This is my first teaching job!"

Ezra nodded and looked at his phone as it beeped; telling him there was a text message.

"I'm sorry, I would love to continue this but I'm meeting my son." Ezra told her smiling, "I thought his mother was bringing him over here but change of plans."

Bonnie nodded understanding the situation. "Maybe we can do this again?" She offered, "I really enjoyed our short time together."

Ezra let out a soft chuckle and flashed his boyish smile, "I would love that." He took a pen out of his back pocket, "This is my number," He wrote it down "Why don't you text me yours and I'll call you in the next few days!"

"Really?" She asked a little too excited, Ezra nodded, "Yeah okay. I'll see you later Ezra."

"You too Bonnie." Ezra waved and headed out the door. He looked around the parking lot before walking over to his car and getting out his phone once again looking for the address that Aria had texted him.

He programed the address into the GPS and waited for it to upload and headed towards the path of which it was telling him. Ezra than pulled up in front of a two story house with a huge brown wooded door, with a picture window that could see the inside of the house living room. There was even a porch swing. He looked around the neighbourhood and got of the car and walked up to the door. He rang it a few times before Heather their nanny opened it.

"Mr Fitz, Please come in." She opened the door wider, "Sorry about the delay, Aria and Timmy are upstairs and I was in the restroom." She defended herself.

"It's fine." She sucked in a deep breath, "So this is where she lives," He muttered to himself, "Thank you!"

Heather nodded, "And how are you doing? With the new teaching job?" She asked walking into the living room while picking up a few toys.

"Great," He gave a short answer, "I'm just going to see what the delay is." He pointed upstairs.

He walked up the stairs and looked around for it bit. It was a three bedroom house; so far that's what he got when he walked up the stair to notice.

"Timmy, come on. Please just put this on, mommy's going to be really late for work." He heard Aria pleading from the room right off the stair case to the left hand side, "You don't want mommy to be late do you?"

Ezra stepped forward and listened for a bit, "But I don't want to see daddy. I want to watch a movie with you!" Timmy's cried, "Why are you always working?" Ezra's heart broke even more. He thought it was just Aria that he was losing. He never thought that his son was in so much pain because of his absence. Because he saw Timmy, every other weekend.

"But daddy misses you." Aria told him.

"If daddy misses me than why isn't he here." Ezra peered into the room just in enough time to see his son pout and cross his arms.

"But I am son." Ezra answered and looked at Aria who was sitting on the floor Indian style. "And I love you dearly, I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately." Ezra looked ashamed, "It's my fault."

"When did you get here? I didn't even hear the doorbell." Aria stood up from the floor fixing herself.

"I rang it a few times. I guess-"He trailed, "I don't know."

Aria nodded; maybe it was between the screams of Timothy not wanting to go that she didn't hear anything. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you. I got your messages."

Ezra rubbed his neck and nodded, "its fine. We can talk later." He looked at his watch, "Son, please put on your clothes it a cold night and I don't want you to get sick." Ezra demanded, "And then we can go get some dinner."

"But I don't want to go. I want _MOMMY "He_ ran out the door and into Aria's room.

"What's his problem?" Ezra asked a little taken back from his son's actions, "What have you been telling him?"

"Excuse me?" Aria looked at him in disbelief, "I haven't told him anything. He knows that it's your weekend. So why are you blaming me? Ezra, I'm sorry that it has come to this. And maybe I should have pushed you a little more or even try harder. But I haven't done anything but tell the truth."

"And what truth is that?" Ezra blurted wiping his face with his hand, "That I'm a terrible father who neglected his son?"

Aria shook her head, "No, that his father was in school trying to get an awesome job to support him. Ezra I have done nothing but tell our son that you were only looking for his best interest at heart. So don't get all frustrated and bent out of shape because he would prefer me instead. He loves you so just talk to him."

And with that Aria shook her head and walked out the door. Leaving Ezra a little baffled on what to do next.

**Alright there is part one of two chapters. Please review and I will update ASAP!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


	5. Part 2

**I love drama... I don't know why but I do and I just thought that I'd share that with you. Now even though I didn't get that much reviews and I usually wait till I get five or more to post the next chapter. I just thought I'd push this along a little bit more.**

**So don't forget to review, love it hate it. Tell me what you would like to see. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

Ezra looked around the room that his son has been sleeping in for the last few months. It was made up with his favourite characters. The walls were covered in a light sky blue and his bed was a toddler racing car bed. Because he just absolutely loves that movie.

Ezra than sighed and walked out the door. He looked at the bathroom that was across the hall and then to his left where he had heard the door slam. He knocked a few times before Timothy opened up with tears coming down his face.

"I'm sorry Daddy," He apologized, "I did wrong."

Ezra nodded and bent down to his level. "Me too son, I'm sorry that you can't trust me."

His son smiled, "I miss you!" He said wrapping his arms around his father's neck, "I miss mommy."

Ezra hugged him back; seeing his son so broken and hurt. Not being able to really comprehend that fact that his mother and father might never get back together.

Ezra pulled away a few moments after and looked at his son, "I love you, so much."

"And mommy?" His son questioned wiping his face, "You love her too?"

Ezra smiled and nodded, "With all my heart." He replied,

"Can we go eat now?" He asked and Ezra replied with a simple nod

"But you have to put your clothes on." Ezra pointed out, "I wasn't lying when I said that it's getting chilly out."

Timothy nodded and ran back to his room. Ezra than made his way down the stairs in enough time to see Heather walk out the front door and hear half of Aria's conversation on the phone. He stopped at the end of the stairs and eased dropped.

"I understand." Aria argued, "But this is my son and no matter what he comes first. Now if you want to terminate me or place me on suspension than that's what you got to do." Aria huffed a few breaths.

There was silence in the room as Aria listened to the person on the other line and then she spoke again.

"Fine, I'll work on Tuesday." Aria then slapped the phone down the counter. "Bitch" She muttered.

"Everything okay?" Ezra asked coming out of his hiding spot.

"Shit," Aria spun around and held her heart, "What did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you have to work on Tuesday," He answered, and then looked at her curiously, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Aria looked down at her clothes, "Is something wrong with the way I dress?" She questioned him.

Ezra nodded, "It's a little revealing; for someone who works at the library. And isn't the library closed at this time of night?"

Aria rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Aria, what is it that you're not telling me?"

"I work at Hollis bar and Grill, it's a pain in the ass but the tips are great." Aria turned around to see Ezra's jaw clenched, "Say something!"

"How long?"

"A little over six months," Aria answered going a little closer to him, "I needed the money."

"Right," Ezra huffed, "I can't believe you would rather work in a filthy bar; instead of saying home and taking care of our son." He yelled,

"I knew it." Aria slapped him across the face, "That's all you think about. I am not your beck n call girl. I am not a stay at home mom, who just goes to school and comes home to prep food for dinner and then her homework." Aria yelled.

"I never thought of you as that." Ezra defended himself

"Yes you do." Aria argued back, "Ever since Timmy was born that's all you seemed to ask. What's for dinner? Is dinner ready yet? Or the occasional _'I want to make sweet passionate love to you!'_ yeah that was my favourite. And I was stupid enough to fall for it every time" she cried out.

"Aria," Ezra bit out and then bit the inside of his check, "I'm sorry you felt that way. I never realized I was turning into my father. That's the last thing I ever wanted."

Aria shook her head, "You could have fooled me." She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the bottom step, "Timothy," She said in a soft voice.

Ezra spun around on his heel and looked at his poor son. He knows that his parents are not together but he just doesn't understand why. Even though he's going to be four in a few months, Timothy was always taught good manners and how to read. He started writing at the age of two. Even though it was just lines and circles at first, he managed to write full words eventually.

"Buddy," Ezra spoke, "Your mom and I are just talking."

"You're fighting," He whimpered "Every time. If it's not over the phone then it's on the computer."

Aria opened her mouth to speak as Ezra turned to face her unable to come with anything. At this point they didn't know what to do. But in Ezra's mind it's actually the first time in a while since the three of them were all in the same room together. So just maybe he could get the answers that he's been looking for. The answers to his unanswered questions.

"why don't we order a pizza and all have dinner together," Ezra rubbed the back of his neck feeling a little scared when he was faced with Aria deep glare. The glare he knew all too well telling him that she wasn't happy. "Please, Aria." He begged, "This is the first time in months that the three of us were actually in the same room together."

Aria looked at her son as her eyes soften. She knew Ezra had a point but she didn't understand if he was doing it for their son; or the fact that she knew Ezra wanted her back. The stubborn side of Aria told her not to go through with it. But the hearty side of her said to at least give it a chance. What else could go wrong?'

"Fine, "Aria agreed. "I need to change"

"Can't we go to Chuck E' Cheese?" Timothy begged, "I want to go out!" He got up from his spot on the stairs and hugged Ezra's leg, "Please Daddy. I promise I'll be good." Timothy gave his famous pout.

Ezra looked at his son and then back up at Aria, "Can we do that?"

She shrugged, "I guess we can go to New Hope, didn't they just open up a new Shopping Centre there?"

It was now Ezra's turn to Shrug, "How would I know? I haven't had the pleasure to drive around and actually get to know this place." He answered picking his son up and into his arms, "We'll find something for the three of us to do. And your mother and I will talk and-"

"We're going to enjoy tonight." Aria finished, "Like a family"

Timothy smiled up at his parents, even for a three year old. He was the brightest of the bunch.

LINE BREAK

After driving for what seemed like hours but it was only a mere twenty minutes Timothy was fast asleep in the back and Aria sat in the passenger seat of Ezra's car looking out the window. Trying to hide her face every time they came up to a stop sign or red light.

Aria let out a sigh before resting her head back against the seat, "Why did you leave me home alone so much?" She whispered.

"What?" Ezra looked over to the passenger side of his car and saw Aria close her eyes' before looking aback out onto the road.

"Wasn't I good enough for you?"

"Aria, I love you so much. You know that. And I was home every night. Maybe not when you thought I should be but I did come home." Ezra took Aria's hand only for her to take it back. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you lied to me." Aria's word stung Ezra right through his heart, "You told me that you'll always be there. But you weren't. You told me that you loved me, but I felt used. "Aria sucked in deep breath before letting the tears she's been trying to hold back spill over. "I was forced to grow up and you know that."

"Aria-"

"No" Aria cuts him off, "You wanted to know why I want a divorce; so for once I am going to talk and you'll listen." She demanded taking Ezra for a spin as he never heard her so forceful.

Ezra looked Aria in the eyes as he pulled into the parking lot of McDonald's. It wasn't Chuck E' Cheese but it did have a play area for their son. "Okay," He whispered feeling scared that this would probably be their last meal together as a family. Ezra felt scared of what Aria might say, feeling that the words that are to come are true.

Aria sat there for a few moments trying to compose herself and most of all trying to come up with the right words to say to Ezra without breaking down completely. She wanted this moment with him; just to tell him everything and not hold anything back. But as she sat there looking into his sea blue eyes, and the way they just soften under the light. She felt bad. She felt sorrow and she didn't want to just throw the truth. Aria wanted to hold back everything, she just wanted to take that moment and run.

"The moment that you went off to college, I felt like I had just lost my best friend. You were there for me for everything." Aria started off slow, "It was coming to a boiling point that when I turned six-teen I didn't even want to marry you anymore" Aria explained and turned away from Ezra, "I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Yes, we had Heather but there was only so much she could do; between the diaper change and the every two to three hour feeding I was losing my mind." Aria wiped her face and looked at Ezra as he listened. "You would come home so tired and I felt even worse for you because you were just trying your best to get your degree. That I was almost kicked out of school because I failed two of my classes."

"Aria," Ezra breathes out smoothly, "I'm sorry, you didn't tell me any of this."

Aria nodded, "That's because I knew how much School meant to you!" Aria cried, "I knew what you wanted to do with your life and I just couldn't let you fall behind because of that. But-" Aria stopped and closed her eyes before speaking, "Every night before I went to bed I stared at our wedding picture wishing that you were just here for a mid-night feeding, or even a diaper change. I wished you were there during the day just so I could get my homework done and wouldn't have failed my classes. I went to summer school; I got caught up and now- now I just want to be me. I want to have that child hood that I never had because I was force to give it up." She finished taking in a few breaths to stop her from crying.

Ezra turned in his seat and lent his head back against the head rest, "You didn't want to marry me?"

Aria let out a soft laugh, "I was hesitant." She replied.

"What are you grades like now?" Ezra asked concerned, "Are you on track?" He looked at her with lust and aberration.

Aria shrugged, "I could really use help in my Geometry, but other than that; yes I'm fine."

Ezra nodded, "We can get you a tutor?" He offered, "I think you really need to quit that job of yours and just focus on your schooling. Aria, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you and I heard every single word you just said. I want to be here for you and for our son." Ezra sighed, "So, from now on I will take on every responsibility and make sure you are up to date."

"Ezra I can't let you do that." Aria started to protest, "You have-"

"A family to look after," Ezra cut her off, "And this is how it's going to be."

Aria looked Ezra in the eye's and thought for a few minutes. Thinking if what Ezra just announced were true. Or if maybe he would change his mind and go off with his buddies just like he did when he was in College. He promised Aria that he would always be there when he found out that she was pregnant.

_**Flashback.**_

_**Aria sat alone in the back seat of the car as her driver sat up front; thinking about what she was going to say. She thought about just blurting it out but that would come off a little too strong.**_

_**After a little few more seconds Aria finally got the nerve to walk up to Ezra's front door. After a few rings of the doorbell the maid answered the door.**_

"_**Ms Aria, come in." She smiled warmly, "Who are you here to see? Wesley or Ezra?"**_

_**Aria smiled sadly, trying to hide her tears, "Is Ezra home?"**_

_**The maid nodded, "Yes, he's in his room." She pointed up the stairs and Aria said her thanks before taking the walk of shame.**_

_**Aria opened Ezra door and saw him at his desk reading his book. He looked so content and happy and she didn't want to ruin that.**_

"_**Hey," She spoke making her presence known, **_

"_**Hey, what's up?"**_

"_**We need to talk," Aria announced taking a seat on his bed and looking down at her perfect manicure nails, "Remember two months ago?"**_

_**Ezra nodded and smiled, "How can I forget?" He told getting off his chair and bending down in front of her, "It was the best night of my life." He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"**_

_**Aria shed a few tears, "I'm pregnant." She whimpered, "I'm so scared!"**_

_**Ezra embraced her and cradled her in his arms, "I'm so sorry," He confessed, "I will do everything in my power to make sure that you and our child is happy."**_

_**Aria smiled, "You want this child?" Aria asked unsure.**_

"_**Of course," He exclaimed happily, "this is our baby, our responsibility and I want to be there every step of the way." He kissed her sweetly.**_

"_**What about school? Ezra you leave in a few months" **_

_**Ezra nodded, "Not even school can keep me away from you and our child. I love you so much, I can't believe this."**_

_**End.**_

"Aria," Ezra rubbed his hand on her shoulder trying to bring her back to reality. "Aria, what just happened?"

"Nothing, I was just remising," she replied. "I guess we can give this another chance, but I still want my freedom."

"So what does that mean?" Ezra asked confused, "You still want a divorce?"

Aria bit her lips and shrugged, "I don't' know. Maybe we can just be friends again and see other people." Aria could see Ezra shake his head that little vein that would pop up on the side of his neck when he wasn't happy showed its colour. "I never really got to explore. And-"Aria stopped, and thought about it for a bit, "I want to see other people." Aria ended it as she was beginning to be at lost for words.

"Are we there yet?" Timothy asked finally waking up from his nap.

Ezra turned to look at his son as she wiped the sleep out of his eyes, "Were here," Ezra smiled, "But its not Chuck E' Cheese."

Aria rolled her eyes and looked at the fully crowded parking lot, "So are we going in?"

**Review please and Thank you for reading.**


	6. Father-son trip to NY

**Hey you lovely people out there who just read and no review. I know you're out there, my traffic stats out much more higher than my reviews and I wanna know what you all think. As for those who has reviewed I love you all and keep doing so. I have the next couple of chapters ready for posting but I was thinking maybe Friday I will post them. I wanna see how many reviews I get on this chapter before posting the next.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the idea of this story. **

Ezra and Timothy went out to New York early Saturday morning just so they could see Wesley. He was at school for their annual fundraiser and Ezra told him they would help out. Even though Ezra had to wake up his son before the sun even rose. Timothy didn't seem all that upset about it, mostly because he knew he was going to see his Uncle Wesley.

"So," Ezra spoke as he peered in the rear view mirror, "You like the new house?" Ezra asked.

Timothy nodded, "Yes, it's big."

Ezra smiled, he had his son before he moved to Rosewood. But never in his mind did he ask his son if he liked where they lived. He knew his son didn't know the city or state yet. So he didn't really pressure the thought.

"Is mommy happy?" Ezra pushed, "What do the two of you do?"

Timothy shrugged, "We mostly stay at home or go to Aunty Spencer house. She takes us places."

Ezra nodded before he spoke again, "And do any boys go to the house?"

"Uncle Noel comes. He brings me all my toy cars." Timothy giggled, "Like the one in my bag."

Ezra gripped the steering wheel tight. He knew that there was something happening between the two of them.

"He kissed mommy on the cheek. Just like me."

"He what?" Ezra announced loudly causing him to move into the next lane, "He kissed her?"

"Yes," Timothy answered, "But mommy said that he was just a friend."

Ezra sighed as he watched the road ahead of them. He didn't' know if he could do this; just be friends with Aria. Of course that's how they started off. But as the years pass them by, those friendly feelings just became too hard to bare. Ezra was the first one to make the first move when she had broken up with that guy from Middle school. He was the one that told Aria; that just maybe- maybe they can work it out and they did. For many years they were one, it wasn't just Aria and Ezra they were Ezria.

Ezra pulled up to the familiar High School and parked his car. He only plans on staying at the school for a few hours and then he wanted to take Timothy to the zoo. He and his son never been there together and Ezra knew that Timothy always had a fascination with Monkeys. He never knew why seeing as the only show Aria would ever let him walk was Curious George. Maybe that's where the fascination begun?

Ezra shrugged off the thought and opened the door for his son to get out. Timothy had already taken off his seat belt.

"Uncle Wes," Timothy announced looking up, "We wash cars?"

"Hey buddy," Wesley smiled, "I see your mother has been really working with you on your reading?" He laughed, "Yes were going to wash some cars."

Ezra smiled as Wesley took Timothy into his arms and hoisted him up onto his back. Ezra then thought about what it would be like to have another child, someone to be there with Timmy. Just like how Wesley was there for Ezra when they were kids growing up. Always having one another's back.

"So, how's mom?" Ezra asked trying to make conversation.

"She knows that you sold Grandpa's car." Wesley told him, "But right now, I think she's just trying to make amends. You know she loves you and Aria."

Ezra scoffed, "If she loved us, she wouldn't have tried to get Aria to have an abortion." He sighed, "Timothy and Aria are the best things in my life. I just have to figure out a way to make Aria see that light in us again."

Wesley patted his back, "She will. I promise."

"Don't make promises Wes," Ezra told him, "they always get broken one way or the other."

"True, but my promises were never broken" Wesley smirked, "I have a gut feeling that by the end of the year, you and Aria will be kissing under the moon light."

Ezra laughed as his brothers faith, "I actually think it's the end for us," He licked his lips and looked at his son running up to the cars and helping the students out, "What am I going to do? I don't know if I can move on from this."

Wesley looked at Ezra with puppy dog eyes. He knew that Ezra and Aria were destining to be on a fast track to olds Ville. But he didn't know the right words to say that would make Ezra see that.

"I don't know what to say!" Wesley replied, "But I will keep my faith. Aria, she had always had a mind of her own. Just let her do what she has to do, she'll see that you were always destine to be."

Ezra looked at him confused, "I'm sorry, but I just heard a lot of mumbling coming out from you!"

Wesley rolled his eyes, "Whatever! All I'm saying is that giving her space. Maybe seeing you with another someone would make her come around."

"You mean, actually cheating on my wife?" Ezra asked confused, "I can't do that!"

Wesley laughed as his brother, "You've done it before. Aria just hasn't found out yet."

"It was nothing." Ezra defended himself, "And she kissed me, not the other way around."

Wesley let out his goofy grin, "I guess Aria made her point then." He stated walking away from Ezra.

"And what's that?" He yelled out.

Wesley turned around to look at Ezra once more before saying, "That you should have been home more often."

**Line Break**

As the day went on Ezra and Timothy ended up at the zoo. They walked around for hours on end and ended up leaving just when it was about to close. During the car wash Timothy had gotten completely soaked, and Ezra was super glad that he remembered to bring an extra pair of clothes.

"Daddy," Timothy said as they sat down on the couch in the old Condo. "Why don't you live with us?"

Ezra sucked in a deep breath and placed the papers he was grading aside, "It's complicated, and you'll understand when you're older." Ezra told him trying to muster up the courage not to fall apart.

"But-"Timothy tried to say but Ezra cut him off, "It's time for bed. We have to get up early to drive back to Rosewood."

Ezra took Timothy into his arms and walked into the bedroom. He pulled the covers back and placed his son on the bed and pulling the light weight comforter back up to his shoulders. He looked at him for a few seconds before smiling. Ezra never realized how fast his son was growing; he still remembered the first day that he and Aria brought Timothy home from the hospital. Both non experience and not knowing what to do next. They panicked, until Aria's grandmother told them both to breathe.

"I love you," Timothy whispered before closing his eyes.

Ezra felt his eyes water before he bent down and gave his son a kiss to the forehead and moving his curls out of the way. "I love you too buddy, always."

**LINE BREAK**

Aria had gotten ready for her first time out in a long time. Heather had gone to do a little shopping of her own; while Aria applied the last of her eye liner.

She then walked over to the closet and picked out her dark blue jeans and riders boots. Aria had already put on the black sleeveless top that she wanted to wear and during her make-up session she decided to put on pants instead of a skirt.

"Hey," Hanna smiled walking into her bedroom up stairs, "Those are cute." She announced with a little too much excitement, "When did you get them?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Now you know you just got them for my birthday." Aria playfully pushed Hanna out of her closet and shut the doors, "I love them, thanks Hanna."

Hanna shrugged, "I knew if I got them you would eventually let me borrow." She wiggled her eyebrows, "We are the same size."

Aria laughed while grabbing her purse, "Eventually."

The two of them laughed a little as they headed downstairs and out the door. Hanna and Aria were to ride over to the mall together while Emily and Spencer were to ride in Spencer's car.

As they drove a block down Hanna decided to break the silence, "So how does it feel to have Ezra in the same state as you?"

Aria sucked in a breath and looked over towards Hanna, "I don't know. It feels different. In New York we never had to watch our backs. Everyone who knew us; knew that we were a couple and have a child together," Aria sighed, "If one person finds out that would be the end of us."

Hanna nodded, "Why don't you just admit that you love him and give him another chance? He seems to want to help this time around."

"He promised to help the last time around too!" Aria told her getting a little upset at the situation, "He lied."

"He was getting his degree." Hanna bit out, "Aria, ever since you moved to New York, you have done nothing but try to get back to your roots. But then you and Ezra got too close and you had a son. But during that dating time I have never seen you so happy." Hanna laughed thinking back.

"What?" Aria asked with a hint of a smile

"Remember the time the girls and I flew up to New York?" Hanna asked, "And you wanted to have your first boy/girl party-sleepover and your grandfather said the only way that would happen is if the boys stayed on the west side of the house?"

Aria laughed, "How could I forget," She shook her head, "Then when everyone went to bed the boys snuck over and raided us."

"I had never gotten so much icing in my hair before." Hanna cracked up laughing, "Then Wesley fell over and ended up kissing you right on the mouth."

Hanna turned to Aria just in enough time to see the blush to creep up on her cheeks, "I think he still has a thing for you!"

Aria shook her head, "He asked me out to prom." Aria admitted, "Senior prom. He said that there is no other person that he would like to go with."

"So," Hanna said throwing it out there, "Are you going?"

"I don't know. How do you think Ezra would feel?" Aria took her eyes off the road to see Hanna with a blank expression, "Exactly, Ezra would flip out. He knew that Wesley had always felt something for me."

Hanna sighed, "But you don't have any feelings for him. So what harm could it do? You could just go as in-laws. Nothing more nothing less."

Aria drove the rest of the way to the mall in silence. She didn't even know if she and Wesley could be friends because that would be a whole problem on itself. Ezra would go crazy that much she knew for sure, and it's not like Wesley wasn't a good looking guy. He could get any girl that he wanted, so she didn't really feel bad about that. And plus the prom is months away, he could have a girlfriend by then and forget that he had even asked her.

Not before long Aria pulled up into an empty parking space and reached into the back seat for her bag. She checked her lip gloss once more before joining Hanna on the side walk where they were met by Spencer and Emily.

"What took you guys so long?" Emily asked concerned, "Aria you're usually prompts."

Aria shrugged "I just have a lot on my mind." Aria explained, "Why did we miss anything?"

"No," Spencer said blankly, "We were just wondering."

Hanna grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled her into the mall. Hanna knew what Aria was going through and she just wanted to get Spencer away from Aria. Spencer was always the one to ask a thousand questions before she would give up.

Aria let out a breath of relief and made a mental note to thank Hanna later. Emily then grabbed Aria's arm and gave her a little tug.

"I'm sorry," Emily mumbled, "I'm just worried about you."

Aria nodded, "I'm sorry too. I know I haven't spent that much time with you three and I really am trying to explore this whole mommy/ high school girl. But it's just so hard," Aria all but cried, "I want to be with you guys and I want to be there for Timothy. But I don't want all the teasing to start again just like New York. Maybe that's why I only take Timothy to the park when I know for a fact that there won't be too many kids out."

Emily nodded in response, "I am always here for you. And hey, we still have that swing set from when we were little kids," Emily smiled, "IF you want we can set it up in the back yard, that way Timothy has something to do other than reading books and you setting him up for his SAT's!" She joked.

"Hey," Aria squeezed her hand, "I am just trying to play mommy and daddy. But if I could I would put Timothy into Day Care. That way he would have a chance to interact with other children his own age."

"So what don't you?" Emily asked confused, "Rosewood Day Elementary School has a really good Day Care system."

"Yes," Aria agreed, "But they are only for Handicapped kids. Em, I've already checked it out. And I looked at other Day Care Schools but, they are really expensive. At least the one's that I really want him in. Just the academics alone would set Timothy up for kinder garden."

"So why not take that money that you have stashed from your Grandparents and pay for it? There is nothing wrong with that, and plus you can think of it as a lone and always put the money back." Emily had a valid point.

"I'll think about it. And plus, Heather quit this afternoon." Aria sighed, "Her mother had a stroke and she's going back to New York tonight. She just went out to get a few things."

"What?" Emily asked in shock, "So what are you going to do?"

Aria shrugged "I won't be in school on Monday. But I still have to talk to Ezra."

Later that night Aria called up Ezra just to check on Timothy. She knew that they were coming back home tomorrow but she never had gotten her good night phone call like she would always get when he was with Ezra.

"_Hey, I'm sorry I totally forgot." Ezra said over the phone_,

"Is he okay?" Aria asked concerned. "What's going on?"

_Ezra smiled over the phone, "He's fine. We just had a long day and I knew that he couldn't fight his sleep any longer. So I put him to bed. How was your day?" Ezra asked with a slight yawn._

"It was going good up until I ran into a tight situation." Aria bit her lip. She never wanted to tell Ezra over the phone but she guessed it would give him a day to at least help her come up with something.

"_Why? What happened?"_

Aria sighed and looked at the time, it was nearing nine o'clock. "Heather quit, her mother had a stroke and she went back to New York. She left about a couple hours ago."

_Ezra sighed and placed the phone on his lap for a few seconds, "So what are __**we **__going to do?"_

"We?" Aria questioned, she just wanted to hear him say it again.

"_Yes we, Aria I am in this too. We are his parents." Ezra said frustrated, "So what are we going to do?" He repeated himself._

"I guess I have to drop out of School for a little bit. Just until I get things situated." Aria said, "I know what you're going to say, so don't say it. I am going to take at least a week off from school and talk to my grandparents. I am sure they will help and I want them to know that the money is nothing but a lone."

_Ezra stood up and started to pace, "I can pay for his child care Aria. I do work." He stated flatly, "And I want to help."_

"Ezra I don't want to fight. I am tired of fighting with you. So this is what I'm going to do, just respect that and save your money. You might need it one day." Aria stated out and then hung up the phone. She knew that Ezra was trying to help out but she didn't' want finial help. She just guessed it was the really stubborn side of her thinking she could do this alone.

**There it is. And I must say within the next couple of chapters Ezra will put his foot down!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	7. A free pass

Ezra couldn't comprehend what the hell is going on these days. First it was the filing for divorce and getting Aria to come around. Now it's this nanny problem, Heather has been around since forever. And now what were they supposed to do? Timothy is about that age where he can go into Day Care preschool. But Ezra did his own research on Day Cares and thought they were a little too much a month. He just started his first paying job, and Ezra didn't feel like going to his brother again for money to prolong that care. At this point he is really grateful that Aria's grandparents helped to chip in for the expenses all these years.

Ezra let out a soft sigh and headed into the bed room. He pulled the covers back and hopped into bed. After such a long day, the warmth of the bed felt like justice. He wiped his face with his hand and then looked at the ceiling through the dark room. Thinking tomorrow will be a long day.

Sunday morning had brought on a whole new reality. One that Ezra and Aria would have to face. With Aria still being in School and Ezra teaching at that same school, Aria and Ezra both have to sit down and talk. Really talk not just talks to the point where the other would get mad and someone end up walking away.

Ezra didn't like the fact that Aria just stated what she was going to do for the next couple of weeks. Ever since Aria told Ezra that she had failed and was at summer school to make up those grades just so she could graduate in time with her class. He really came to the realization that Aria was right, he wasn't around as he promised. So Ezra made a promise not only to himself but to Timothy. He promised that no matter what; things were going to change. Regardless if Aria wants a divorce or to see other people. Because the matter of the fact is, Ezra had a strong will and knew that Aria would come to see that they were meant to be. That he was her soul mate.

As Ezra took the long drive back to Rosewood, he thought about what he was going to say to Aria. He thought about the situation that they were in and what things he could do to help Aria out. The only thing that came to mind was Timothy would either have to be with another Nanny or that they would have to pay an arm and leg every month out of their own pocket to pay for Day Care.

Ezra let out short breath before sucking in another one. He had just borrowed a couple thousand from Wesley with promises of paying that back. Ezra knew that with just having a new paying job that he couldn't support a two bed room apartment. He wanted Timothy to have his own space for when he would come to visit.

"Daddy, are we almost home?" Timothy whines from the back seat, "I'm hungry."

Ezra smiled, "Just a few more minutes I promise. How about we go get some Chinese and then we can have a late lunch with your mommy?" Ezra offered.

"Ok." Timothy pouted, "Can we watch a movie after?"

After driving the extra mile to the Chinese restaurant Ezra pulled into Aria driveway and took off his seat belt. He then went over to the back seat and grabbed the bag of food before opening the door for Timothy to get out.

He watched as Timothy ran up to the door and started knocking profusely waiting for Aria to open it on the other side.

Aria was just sitting down and looking at all her options all day. She went onto the computer and sat there looking at her bank account and then looking at Timothy's saving's account. All the money that her Grandparents were giving her was put into a saving's account under Timothy's name. She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't sure it unless she absolutely had to.

She paid her bills, and went on writing down what else needed to be done around the house. She needed to hire a handy repair guy to fix the sink in the down stairs bathroom and then she needed to hire someone to fix the window that won't open.

Aria let out huff of frustrated breath and lent back into the chair. She thought about taking some of that money and putting into the choice of School for Timothy. She didn't want to send him to a public school knowing the full potential of her son. But then again Spencer Hastings went to public school and she's a top student.

Ezra texted Aria not long before she went into melt mode to tell her that they were only minutes away from the house and they were bringing Chinese for a late lunch. She smiled remembering the last time she and Ezra actually sat down in a nice place having the time to themselves.

_Ezra pulled out the chair for Aria to sit down and then placed a chaste kiss to her lips, "I love you so much." He mumbled before kissing her once more and then walking over to his chair, "I can't believe this will be our last meal before we become three."_

_Aria nodded, "I know what you mean. Everything seems so surreal and I am just about ready to pop." She placed her hands on her stomach, "I'm glad you told me the real truth. I can't believe on how oblivious I was to you."_

_Ezra gave Aria a tight squeeze to her right hand, "That doesn't matter. The second I found out you and Lance broke up. I knew if there was anything between us, I would have to act fast." Ezra laughed, "I think even Hardy had a crush on you!"_

_Aria giggled, "But true love conquers all." _

_Ezra nodded, "It does, and I can't wait till you're of age so we can get married. I know we are both young but we are mature enough to handle this. We are going to be a family, you me and our son. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to a sure you happiness."_

_Aria felt tears brush up against her cheek and noticed the waiter tearing, "I'm sorry. That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard." He smiled, "My boyfriend would never tell me that." He chuckled._

Aria smiled as she remembered that memory. It was the last time that the two of them ever had anything romantic.

A loud pounding came from the door followed by yelling.

"Mama, open." Timothy yelled, "Please, open."

Aria laughed out loud as she hurried over to the door and opened it to a running Timothy.

"What's going on?" She yelled as he rushed into the bathroom.

"I guess he really needed to use the bathroom." Ezra laughed looking in the direction that timothy just ran too.

"How was the drive?" Aria asked starting off with a pleasant conversation.

Ezra shrugged his shoulders before following Aria into the kitchen and placing the bags onto the counter. "It was long. Timothy couldn't wait to get home and a part of that made me sad." He pouted,

"Hey, he loves you." Aria told him, "But mommy knows best, "She teased. "How was Wesley?"

Ezra sighed, "He found a girlfriend. She's a little-"Ezra trailed off, "Punk rock."

Aria laughed, "Really? Wow, who would have thought."

Ezra nodded and sat down on the high chair and saw Timothy in the living room with some of his toys.

"So, how are we going to deal with this new situation?"

Aria bit her lip and placed a few plates onto the counter. "I think we need to put him into Day Care. I have done some searching and found one that I really love. This School is so to the fast track that I am going to have to break into savings."

Ezra nodded, "Who's saving? Cause if you have forgotten mine's is just about tapped out."

Aria nodded," I was thinking Timothy's. I know that all the money in there are from the Grandparents but unless I go to them to find another Nanny. I think this is the best bet."

Ezra looked over to his son who was now playing on the I Pad, "okay. " He agreed, "I'll pick him up every morning and drop him off. Unless you want to do the drop off and I'll pick him up?"

"I don't' know, I really wanted to get into my dance again." Aria admitted, "Ever since you told me that you wanted to help out. It's all I have been thinking of. Or maybe the School play." Aria threw her options up there.

Ezra smiled, "Really? You would do amazing at anything you do." He went to touch her hand but realize that Aria wanted her space and then he pretended to dust something non-existent on the counter.

Aria agreed, "Yeah, I have felt so cooped up for so long. I really want to do this."

"Then I'll be there for you!" He smiled, "Always."

Aria nodded, "Thank you! "

**LINE BREAK**

The following morning Aria had taken Timothy with her to School. She wanted to go in right after the bell rung so Timothy wasn't seen by Ezra or anyone for that matter. Not too much people knew that Aria was a teen mother and it's not that she was ashamed of it because she was proud. It was the fact that Ezra was teaching at this School and Timothy is a splitting imagine of him mixed with Aria in there. She didn't want Timothy getting too excited when or if he was to see Ezra.

"Okay, son. I just have to talk with a couple of people. Please if you see someone you know, just turn the other cheek okay?" Aria pleaded, "I don't' want to cause a scene."

Timothy gave her a pout that Aria knew all too well, "Okay. But what if I see Aunty Spencer, or Aunty Hannah, and Aunty Emily? Can I wave?" He mirrored a wave expression.

Aria smiled, "Yes, but just a small one." Aria ruffled his hair and then went up to the front desk.

Aria walked up to guidance door and knocked a couple of times before hearing a come in from the other end. Aria than sucked in a deep breath before opening the door and waking in.

"Hey Mrs Maynard," Aria greeted, "I was wondering if you had a minute? I wanted to talk to you about my education for the next couple of weeks."

Mrs Maynard smiled and nodded, "Sure, have a seat, "she gestured to the chair in front of her desk, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Aria nodded "That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. My son's nanny had a family emergency and I was wondering if I being out of school for a week or two would complicate things. You know how I almost failed and wouldn't be able to graduate on time. So I was wondering if you would kind of give me permission to get all assignments and I was wondering if I would still be able to graduate." At this point Aria was nervous she would say no and wasn't going to help her.

Mrs Maynard just looked at Aria concerned. "And what about the father? Can't he help you with that so you would be able to go to school? Aria you have missed out on so much and I don't know if you are able to just pick up where you left off when you come back." She sighed, "Senior year is supposed to be tough. But not this tough."

Aria nodded, "I know. But they wouldn't have given me a free period if I was failing right? I mean I did go to summer school and I passed and made up those courses." She defended herself, "So will you help me?"

"What about the father?" Mrs Maynard asked again." You never really told me anything about him?"

"Well, he is in the picture, but the matter of the fact is. He works, during school hours." Aria mumbled.

"Really and what does he do?" She pushed.

Aria cleared her throat and looked at the door, "when I tell you this, I have to make sure that you won't tell anyone. I mean I am not sure what the laws are here but we are married. He is still my husband and just because we're separated at the moment doesn't mean that I want him to get into trouble."

"Aria you are mumbling."

"You have never met my son have you? " Aria sighed and walked out the door to get Timothy. "This is my son." She told her, "Timothy Fitz."

Mrs Maynard gasped and shook her head, "Oh my god! He looks just like him and you would risk that by bringing him here?"

Aria looked at her as if she was stupid, "I didn't risk anything. Why do you think I am here doing class?"

"I'm sorry Aria." Mrs Maynard stood up from her chair, "I guess I'm shocked. Who else knows?"

Aria shrugged, "My friends, Noel Khan. Well he knows that Timothy is my son but not about the father, I think he's a little dense about the whole thing and Principle Hackett."

"Alright here is what I am going to do. I am going to write you an emergency pass. But you have to get all your teachers to sign it. That's the only way you'll be able to still get your grades. I know you have Mr Michaels and he is a tough cookie. But tell him your situation and he'll understand."

"Are you sure?"

Mrs Maynard nodded, "Positive." She went behind her desk and jumped on the computer typing up a few things before printing it out and handing over to Aria. "Here, you can leave Timothy here while you go and make your rounds. Just try and be here before the next bell." She looked at the clock, you have about 45 minutes."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this." Aria bent down to her son. "I will be back soon, okay?"

"Alright mommy." Timothy smiled

**LINE BREAK**

After going to four of her classes Aria still dreaded going to the last class. Mr Fitz. She didn't know why? Part of her felt like that's the only class she could be herself. Ezra knew her well, all her friends were in that class and not to mention the fact that English was and will always be her favourite subject. She just didn't want to miss out on anything.

She let out a soft breath and knocked on the door. She could hear soft footsteps and then the door suddenly opened up.

"Aria, you're late." Noel laughed and opened the door a little more.

"Thanks Noel." Ezra told him, "You may take your seat." Ezra then walked over to the door and excused himself. "What's up? Is Timothy okay?" He whispered.

Aria nodded, "Yeah I just need you to sign this." Aria handed him the paper, "Please."

Ezra took the sheet and looked at it. "You know you don't have to do this. I can take time off."

"Ezra, I don't want to pick a fight. And besides it's not like I haven't taken time off from school." She blurted.

"And you think that's okay?" Ezra's voiced bombed, "You need to be here!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Aria raised her voice. "Sign it."

"Fine," Ezra opened the door and walked back to his desk with Aria falling behind him. He grabbed the pen and muffled voices could be heard throughout the class room. "Here. But don't expect a passing grade Aria." He told her in front of the whole class.

"Whatever." She mumbled and grabbed the pen from him. Writing something down on the piece of paper that was on his desk, "Read that and tell me what you think!"

"Have a good day students." Aria felt stupid for telling Ezra too stay away from her and his son for the mean time. But Ezra's attitude was something that she just couldn't handle right now.


	8. Date night

Ezra sat in his classroom behind his desk trying to get through the rest of his grading. He had tried to call Aria during his break but like always he had gotten the voice mail. It didn't even ring it just went right to her Voicemail and that was just making him more upset.

Ezra let out a frustrated breath and lent back into his chair. It was nearing six in the evening and he yet to have something to eat since breakfast. He reached into his pocket and brought out his phone once again. Trying to get through to Aria,_ "Aria, please just call me back we can talk about this." _He left another message.

After tossing his phone onto his desk Ezra got up and walked out to get another cup of coffee. But when walking into the teachers' lounge he found that he wasn't the only one staying late.

"Bonnie?" Ezra greeted, "what are you still doing here?'

"Ezra," Bonnie smiled, "I just had to make up my list. I still don't know who to put as my leading roll and to be honest." She shook her head, "I really don't want to place Mona again. I know she can sing and I want someone fresh."

Ezra nodded, "I'm sure you'll find someone. What play are you doing?"

Bonnie blushed," I actually wanted to try _Burlesque_. I love that movie and I just feel like my drama club would be exposed to something outside of Romeo and Juliet's death scene."

"And the school is going to fund that? I mean isn't that show a little revealing?"

She nodded, "It is. But I was up in New York and they did a few scenes from the show. The costumes weren't all that revealing. I mean, we can change everything up and to High School standards." She said defeated and worn out, "The school will fund that but I would have to fundraise most of it and find a location for it. The school auditorium is going under construction for the next couple of months so…"

"What about Hollis?" Ezra cut her off, "They have a wonderful sound stage. My good friend works there and I'll see if they can help you out!"

Bonnie clapped in excitement, "That would be awesome. Will you call me as so as you find out?"

Ezra nodded as he poured a fresh cup of coffee into his mug, "Sure, I don't' see the problem. How about this weekend? Maybe you and I can meet up and talk about plans? I would love to be part of or help out in any way that I can" He offered.

She nodded standing up from her place, "That would actually be a great jump. I really don't have the funding's and if you are willing maybe we can ask Lucky Leon's if their willing to donate a few dozen cupcakes to help us fundraise? I have been raking my mind in thinking of the local community to help out. And I think that would be a start!"

"Of course. So when were you planning on making this day brute?"

Bonnie Taylors shrugged, "I wanted to do it before the homecoming game in a couple of months. But, since I don't have all the funding I would have to push it back to December."

"Wow, that's four months away." Ezra told her "Are you sure we'll be able to make it on time?"

"We would kind of have too. Considering that when we come back in January it's a new term."

Ezra nodded in understanding her tight situation and then looked at his watch, "I will help you in any way that I can," He repeated himself, "But right now I need to get the last of my papers graded and talk to my soon-to-be-ex-wife." He said out loud and bit his lip while saying ex-wife. He didn't want to think about that right now.

"You're married?' She asked confused and Ezra nodded," And here I thought you were a single father."

"No, I'm married. We are just separated and she wants to see other people." Ezra explained.

"Wow," She sighed, "So I guess having dinner this weekend after we meet up at Hollis is out of the question."

Ezra blushed," Actually. I would love that. How about I pick you up at three? Then we can do a fast look around the Hollis theatre and then dinner?"

"Really?" she questioned, "That would be great. So I'll text you my address and I will see you tomorrow. For school." She blushed a deep red and walked out of the teachers' lounge.

Ezra opened his eyes wide and shook his head after seeing Bonnie leave the room. He pulled the chair that she was sitting in and sat down. He felt numb that he actually asked her out on a date. He didn't know if he should tell Aria or not. But the truth of the fact is; Aria is the one that asked to see other people. Aria is the one that at the moment is pushing him away. So why should he feel guilty about a meaningless date?

After a few lonely seconds of debating whether or not he should call this date off. He got up and walked back to his class room and just decided to give it a rest for the day. He had been grading since school let out and Ezra never had dinner yet. So he packed up and headed out to his car, just in enough time to see a familiar car pull up and park right next to his.

"Where were you?" Ezra asked in a rush and looked around to make sure that no one was watching. "I have been calling and calling."

Aria nodded and then got out of the car, "I lost my phone. And thought maybe the janitor would let me in to see if it's in my locker."

Ezra gave her a confused look. The look that was saying he didn't believe her, "Really? And where is Timothy?"

Aria nodded, "Yes really. And I asked Hannah if she could watch him for a little bit. I-"She sighed, "I'm sorry about earlier. Ezra I would never take your son away from you! I was just mad that you were acting like this bossy teacher in front of everyone and making me looks like the stupid one for dropping out of school." Aria told him

Ezra licked his lips before opening his trunk and placing his bag inside. "Aria, I'm sorry." He closed the door and walked over to her, "I guess in a way I was changeling you."

"Why?"

"Because I knew if I did you would push harder. You always had. So I thought if I pushed you into thinking that you were stupid you might take me up on that offer. About me taking the week off and you finishing up school." Ezra told her defeated, "I'm sorry."

Aria smiled and then let out a sort laugh. "You were close."

Ezra joins in on her laugh and then took a step toward her, "I miss that. Your laugh!"

"Ezra-"Aria cut him off, "Don't please. I know what you are trying to do. And I know that deep down if you keep trying I will eventually fall back under your spell. But I really want time for myself. "

"Fine." Ezra sighed, "Just know that I love you so much. And no matter how hard you try to get me off your mind. I will always keep you in mine." And with that being said Ezra got in his car and pulled out. He stopped just for a moment and looked at Aria who was now starting to have fresh tears in her eyes, "See you later!"

Aria nodded, "Bye Ezra."

LINEBREAK: THE DATE!

Ezra sucked in a deep breath as he walked up the steps to Bonnie's house. It was a single story house with a wide open front yard. The house was an off colour white and the door was a dark wooden brown.

He rang the doorbell that was off to its right and waited for someone to answer it.

"Hello," An older lady said, "You must be Ezra Fitz?"

Ezra nodded, "I am and are you Mrs Taylors?" He questioned as she opened the door for him to step in.

"I am indeed. My daughter is just in the back room getting her coat." She said closing the door, "So I've heard that you work at the school?"

"I do," Ezra replied, "I'm an English Teacher."

"Very young aren't you?" She questioned him.

Ezra chuckled and nodded, "I've just graduated from New York University."

"Ah," She spoke just as Bonnie came out of the back room.

"Sorry, I forgot my coat." She smiled, "Ezra, I see you've meant my mother!"

"Yes, now I know where you got your looks from. Very beautiful." Ezra told her mother and she blushed.

"Down dear. You're dating my daughter." She flirted. "Have a good night."

"You too, Mrs Taylors." Ezra smiled back and opened the door for both him and Bonnie.

The drive over to Hollis was a short one. Ezra couldn't believe that he felt like a teenager all over again. Meeting the parents and having them tell him when to bring their daughter home.

"I'm so sorry about my mother."

Ezra shook his head, "its fine. I was just surprised that's all."

Bonnie nodded, "My mother came to live with me awhile back. She's been suffering from her diabetes and I just wanted to be there to help her."

He nodded and took the first parking spot that he could see. "Well, I'm glad she has you to help. "

Ezra opened his door and walked over to the passenger door to let Bonnie out. She grabbed his extended hand and then he locked and closed the door.

"I haven't been here in months. I totally forgot what the drama department looks like."

Ezra chuckled, "I've never seen it. Just the outside but my friend told me that their sound system is flawless."

Bonnie nodded, "I remember that." She chuckled, "So is that your friend over there?" She pointed.

"Hey man." Ezra gave him a man hug, "How are you?"

Hardy looked to Ezra and then to Bonnie and shook his head, "I'm great. And you must be Bonnie? Ezra here told me that you were thinking about moving your production here for one play?"

"Yes, if you have the space and time. I know that Hollis has their own productions going on and if that in any way would be an unconvinced than I would be more than happy to move it somewhere else?" She rushed out and to their interest. In a clean tone.

Hardy chuckled, "Your so screwed dude. Aria is going to kill you!" He said when Bonnie turned around to compose herself. "Actually the drama department isn't running anything at the moment and I have talked to the dean. He said it shouldn't be a problem as long as you place everything back into their proper locations."

Bonnie turned around, "you mean we can use any props?" She asked surprised.

Hardy nodded, "Ezra had told me that you wanted to do the musical in a timely fashion. So I asked the dean to do this as a community service kind of act. Hollis College will even put up the food for the after party."

Bonnie blushed and walked into the open side door, "Wow, everything seems to be coming back to me." She gushed.

"Why don't you go take a look around and get a feel for the place?" Ezra told her.

She nodded, "Thank you! I don't know how to repay the both of you."

Ezra let out a breath and turned back to Hardy who had now taken a seat in the front row. Ezra stood on the stage and then sat down at the end.

"I know what you're going to say. And before you say it; Aria wanted to see other people not me. "

Hardy shook his head, "You and I both know Aria by heart. And you and I both know that this date is just a fill in."

"Is that so wrong?" Ezra defended himself, "You yourself said to make Aria jealous."

Hardy looked at him confused, "I never said that. I would never tell you that."

"Right, it was Wesley" He corrected himself, "look. I don't' know what I'm doing. All I know is that if Aria wants to play her little game than I am going to beat her at it."

Hardy smirked, "I think she already did."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ezra jumped off the stage, "The game hasn't even started."

"No, it has. "

"What are you saying? Hardy?!"

Hardy looked around to make sure that Bonnie wasn't in ear shot, "I saw her with some guy the other night. I don't know who he is. But they did look close."

Ezra turned red, "You're lying."

"Ezra," Hardy spoke, "Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you've had a crush on her from the time I won. Hardy gives it up already."

"Ezra, I would never do that to you. " He defended himself, "Yes, I may have thought that Aria was hot and wanted to date her. What junior guy didn't? You were just the lucky one that got her and don't you ever say that you won her. Because as far as I can see. She's still filing for a divorce it's just a matter of time before she gets everyone involved and you will be forced to sign the papers!"

Hardy sighed as everything he just said sank into Ezra mind. "Do you ever stop to think why Aria never pushed her grandfather? Why you're still married?"

Ezra shrugged, "It's because she still loves you and wants you to suffer the pain that she went through when you weren't there for her. She wants you to see all the things that you left out." Hardy explained.

"She told you that?"

Hardy shook his head, "She didn't have too. "

"I love it." Bonnie exclaimed coming into view, "The cast will love it also. I still don't know how to repay you guys." She came to stand next to the men, "Is everything okay?"

Ezra nodded, "Everything is fine. So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," She squealed. "Let's go!"

**I have the next chapter ready to go and I'm thinking I'll post it this weekend if I'm not to busy. Or maybe next week I'm not sure yet. Please Review, If I get more than ten then I will post the next chapter right after the 10th review.**

**Next chapter will have Aria and Hardy's conversation!**


	9. Heart to heart

**I know I said I would wait till I got ten reviews. But I just want to push this story along and work on my other one "Lost memories" I am kind of lacking in that story.**

**So here is the next chapter and like I said before I love drama. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with Pretty Little Liars. Just the people I bring in.**

As the following week went by Aria had finally returned to school. She had gotten Timothy into Rosewood Prep Preschool and was able to make the first three months payments.

As Aria walked down the hallway of Rosewood High on a bright sunny Wednesday morning; she could hear the whispers and deep conversations about what the other students were saying.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked as she walked up behind Aria.

Aria shrugged, "I don't know I just got here."

"Hey," Hannah said out loud to Sean, "What's going on?"

"Hey, Hanna, Aria." Sean greeted them. "Just some rumour about Ms Taylors and Mr Fitz wedding."

"What?" They both exclaimed loudly, "Who said that?" Hannah asked as Aria stood there on the verge of tears.

"Well," Sean spoke but was cut off by Mona, "I saw them this past weekend and this morning Mr Fitz is wearing his wedding band. " She smirked, "I never thought Ms Taylors had any taste. Well I guess its Mrs Fitz now!"

Mona walked away from the group as her new boy toy came into view. "I'm sure it's all a miss understanding." Sean told them, "Well I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

"Aria, Sean is right. I'm sure everything is not true. Especially since you and him are still-"

"I get it Hannah," Aria cut him off; "I just never thought Ezra would take my advice and go out with someone so soon."

Hannah nodded, "Babe, you went out with Noel Kahn for two weeks."

Aria sighed and bit her lip, "It was a mistake. I was feeling lonely."

"And how do you think Ezra feels? Seeing his wife before him and not being able to touch her?" Hanna said poking Aria, "He's just probably going out with her to make you jealous. This is high School after all."

Aria sniffled back her tears as she dashed off into the nearest classroom. She didn't know what to think, but deep down she thought maybe this is the right thing for them right now. Ezra being with someone else and she should do the same.

After composing herself and hearing the bell ring Aria made her way to finish lesson. The whole class was full of different conversations and questions were thrown at Ezra. Ezra just stood there and tried to ignore the ignorant students.

"So Aria, what do you think about Mr Fitz's new found marriage?" Mona asked with a twinkled smirk.

"It's none of my business." Aria replied taking her seat, "I'm sure Mr Fitz is very happy with himself."

Ezra turned to look at Aria. Shocked that she would even answer that question.

"Alright settle down."

"You sure did. And here we all thought you just moved to this town." Noel blurted. "You move fast"

"Mr Fitz?" Mona raised her hand, "Where did you find that wedding band?"

"Why?" Ezra asked confused and frustrated, "It isn't any of your business on who I date. Or even if I am Married or not." He looked at Aria, "its mines and my wife. So just drop these stupid rumours." He rubbed the back of his neck and then tried to take off the band but it just wasn't coming off. "Dimmitt."

"Alright alright," Noel said standing up and calling everyone's attention. "Mr Fitz?"

"What Noel?" Ezra said irritated.

"Just answer one question and I promise this class will come to order."

Ezra let out a breath, "What?"

"Are you married or not? You came to this school wanting to know everyone else. But truth of the matter is; we know nothing about you!" He said sitting back down.

"Yeah Mr Fitz. You talk about true love as if you lived or are living in it. So are you married or not?" Mona helped Noel out.

Ezra licked his lips and fixed himself as he looked into Aria eyes. As if almost asking her to help. She shrugged and then Ezra nodded, "I am married. Well separated at the moment. "

"I knew it."

"But it's not with Ms Taylors. Now will everyone bring out their books and open up to chapter 8 to 12. Start reading from there and I want a two page essay on what you think will happen next."

As Ezra sat down behind his desk and let out a few breaths. He looked up to see Aria looking up at him with an almost disappointed look. One that he knew all too well; He shook his head at Aria and mouthed out an 'I'm sorry' before looking at his now buzzing phone.

"_Ezra, everyone is talking about us!' Bonnie texted him_

Ezra shook his head and looked up at Aria. "I know. What are we going to do?" He texted back when Aria went on to read her book.

"_I don't know can you meet me during your free period? We can talk then."_

Ezra wiped his face and replied to the text saying that he will meet her in the lounge during second lesson.

Line break.

When the bell had rung to end the lesson Aria couldn't gather her things fast enough. It was like she was suffocating in that class and all she needed was a breath of air.

"Aria, I need to see you!" Ezra told her.

"I can't" Aria told him

"But we need to talk about your grade. I'll write you a note." He said as if he didn't' know that Aria had a free lesson.

"No, really I can't. " Aria said walking out the door. Her stubborn side kicked in and all she could think about was Hanna's words _"he's just trying to make you jealous!"_

"Ms Montgomery!" Aria heard from behind her and a firm grip on her arm. "Please I really need to speak with you."

Aria closed her eyes just as the bell rang and the left over students to enter their respective classes.

"Let go of me." Aria spoke firmly and took her arm away.

"We need to talk." Ezra told her, "Now!"

Aria followed Ezra back into the classroom and left the door wide open. "What?" She hissed, "What do you want?"

Ezra took in her harshness, "We need to talk about this new found rumour and how you never had my back."

Aria looked at him in disbelief, "What did you want me to say exactly? That oh, I'm your real wife and that ring" She pointed, "is the one that I bought you! Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"I know you still love me. More than you're letting on." Ezra walked closer to her, "And the more front you put up the harder it's going to be to resist me."

"Why are you so sure of yourself?" Aria smirked as she realized what Ezra was trying to do. "I'm seeing someone."

Ezra stopped in his track, "So Hardy was right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He saw you the other night" Ezra admitted "You're dating?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "I dated Noel for two weeks." If Ezra wanted honesty than that's what she's going to give him, "When I moved here!"

"So-"Ezra said but stopped when he saw Bonnie just turning to face them.

"I guess that's your new wife." Aria said putting on an act, "Congratulations Mrs Fitz. I hope the two of you are very happy together."

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but Ezra being ballsy just marched up to her and give her a full on kiss to the mouth. Aria's jaw dropped.

"Are you happy now?" He asked turning around to face her.

"Ecstatic. Enjoy your marriage. I'm sure Mrs Fitzgerald would love to hear this!" Aria said pushing between them.

"What did she mean by that?" Bonnie said, "What was going on here?"

Ezra stood there speechless unable to form any words, "There's something I have to tell you. My name is Fitzgerald; or was. I'm a Fitz it's just a long and complicated story."

Bonnie closed her eyes, "Okay. I'm sure I would love to hear it. But for now, why did you just tell Aria that were married when were not?"

Ezra shrugged, "I don't know. I just thought if the school wanted a show we could give them one?" Ezra joked.

"Ezra!" Bonnie slapped him, "we have to make this right."

Frustrated as he was Ezra knew that Bonnie was right. They had to set the school starlight. "I know" He sighed out, "Let's just play this by ear. And I had already told my students that I'm married just not to you!"

Bonnie's face saddens, "Well thanks for that."

"Hey," Ezra told her broken, "I'm sorry. And the thing with Aria is. We grew up together and don't see eye to eye. And the thing with my mother, well she's right. My mother wouldn't like what I'm doing one bit."

With a shock face Bonnie raised her eyebrow, "You mean, you and Ms Montgomery are friends?"

Ezra nodded, "Something like that. We went to the same school in New York. It was a private school with uniforms and everything. The grade level was 6-12th grade."

"Wow,"

"You can say that again." Ezra replied defeated, "Look, I'm sorry but I really don't think I could fill out the rest of the day. There is just so much in my life right now that I need to figure out." Ezra said packing up his things. "I need a personal day."

"Ezra, "she stopped him, "If you need to talk I'm here."

'Thank you!" Ezra kissed her cheek, "I had fun on our date. Maybe when things cool down you and I can go out again?"

"I would love it."

Aria's POV:

Aria ran out of the school frustrated and broken. She opened her car door and slammed the door shut once she sat inside. She never thought she would ever be this upset when the time came for her and Ezra to go their separate ways.

She started up the car and turned up the heat. As winter whether came into play she felt the chillness of the car run up her spine.

She started to pull out of the lot and headed out of the school. She didn't exactly wanted to go home so she ended up driving over to Hollis College and let the rest of her tears fall before wiping her face dry and walking out of the car and into the building.

"I'm looking for Professor Danielson?" She asked one of the students.

He smiled and nodded in the direction of his lecture hall "Right there"

"Thank you!" Aria said smiling. She walked up to the door and gave it a tough forced knock before opening the door, "I'm sorry to interrupt. But I really need to talk to you!"

Hardy looked at Aria with concern eyes before turning back to his class, "Will you guys excuse me?" Hardy walked away from the projector and out the door, "What's wrong? Is it Timothy?"

"No," Aria cried, "I just really needed to talk to you. I'm sorry that I-"

"Aria it's okay." Hardy embraced her, "I have about another five minutes. Do you want to wait in my office while I let everyone out early?"

"You sure?" Aria asked wiping her face.

"Yes." He rubbed her back and then reached into his pocket to get his keys. "I'll be there soon."

Within a few minutes Aria had made it to Hardy's office and closed the door behind her. She took in the office only had been there once before and settled her bag on the coffee table in front of the black leather couch. She let out a breath and walked over to the file cabinet that held the box of tissues and blew her nose into it and then grabbed another to wipe her now tear stain face.

She realized today that being away from Ezra was the wrong thing to do. She has pushed herself into a hole and covered herself with heavy dirt and all she wanted to do was try to climb out of it.

"Aria," Hardy spoke clearly and softly, "What's going on?"

Aria spun on her heel not hearing the door open, "I don't know. Ezra is dating and I lied about seeing other people. Hardy-"

"Come here." He said opening his arms, "Ezra is just trying to make you see what you lost."

"I know. And I'm trying to make him see the pain and suffering that he put me through. But then again I am falling."

"Aria, why are you even doing this?" He asked pushing her away from his chest slightly, "Why are you putting yourself in more pain?"

Aria heaved a heavy breath, "I thought it was the right thing. And now I think that I'm just killing myself."

Hardy nodded, "I think this is a conversation that you should be having with Ezra. I think that the more you try to push yourself away from him the more you want him."

Aria smiled, "I do want him. I never felt more alone in my life." She turned away and sat down on the couch, "I don't know if he'll feel the same now that he's dating someone."

"I know for a fact that he is just trying to make you jealous. " Hardy chuckled, "I highly doubt that Bonnie is his type."

"How did you know her name?" Aria aske confused.

"I meant her on Saturday. Ezra wanted to show her the drama stage and I agreed." Hardy said sitting down next to her, "We had a big fight about what he was doing and what you're doing." He stopped and shook his head turning to face her, "He judged me on how I still have feelings for you."

Aria laughed, "But I picked Ezra."

Hardy nodded, "No matter how much moves and plays I put on you; you always pushed me away and said,"

"My heart belongs with him." Aria finished, "What's wrong with me now? Why is it that I want him more now?"

"Maybe because you feel as if you'll lose him." He answered honestly, "Maybe you feel like he would have waited and thought that you could play your game and he'd still be there for you!"

Aria let out a breath and bit her inner cheek, "I think your right. "

Hardy gave Aria a playfully smirk, "I know I am." Aria pushed him away from her, "What happened to us? Before Ezra really came to the picture we were close."

"That's because before I grew boobs you never saw me as that type of person. You saw me as the girl next door type." Aria raised an eyebrow.

"That's not true. I liked you before you developed." He answered with a smirk, "But you're gorgeous Aria. Everyone wanted you!"

"Not everyone." Aria mumbled,

"Hey, you and Ezra just need to talk. As much as I would love to still have a chance with you. I think it would be best for you and Ezra to fight this battle out."

"Yeah," She agreed, "I'm really sorry about your class. I just knew that you would stop everything and be with me for a few minutes."

"Anytime, "Hardy grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss, "I love you. And even though it felt as if I was on Ezra's side, I'll always be here for you."

Aria lent in and gave Hardy a kiss to the lips, "Thank you!"

"What was that for?" He questioned.

"I knew you wanted it. And now you will never have to wonder." Aria said getting up from her spot, "I better go. I'll see you later. Maybe we can have dinner and catch up?"

"I would love that. I've been meaning to drop by and see my God son, but with end of the term finals I just didn't' have the time."

"It's okay," Aria gave him a hug, "I love you and don't be a stranger."

Aria took everything that Hardy told her to heart. But the thing is: she just didn't know how to talk to Ezra. It was always a fight between them.

**Please review and maybe I'll update the next chapter tonight. **


	10. For worse!

**I know you all are waiting for the conversation but that will be coming up in chapter 12 just to let you know. N-E wayz. I wanted to thank you all who has been reviewing. I love hearing your comments so keep it up. It places a smile on my face.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Pretty Little liars.**

As days followed Aria's mini break down in front of Hardy: she decided that she would give the thought of talking with Ezra a break for a few days. Aria wanted to clear her head and get her feelings in check before telling him how she really feels.

It was a breezy Friday afternoon with rain clouds in the sky. Aria did her best to focus on her studies and she managed to pull a B on her Geometry test. Now it was time for Ezra to pick up Timothy from Day care and have him spent time with his father.

Aria stood in front of her car waiting for Ezra. He had sent her a note saying that he was going to be an hour late because of a short meeting with one of his student's parents. Ezra really didn't go into detail and Aria didn't care all that much.

"Aria!" Ezra said as he pulled up beside her, "Thank you for signing him out." Ezra got out of the car and looked toTimothy who was playing on the jungle gym, "How was he today?"

Aria shrugged, "Adjusting." She answered broken heartedly, "Here," she said walking over to the trunk of her car and taking out his bag, "Make sure you take him to his check up tomorrow"

Ezra nodded, "I remembered." He carefully took the bag from her and looked into her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little numb. "She answered sweetly.

"Do you want to come out to dinner with us?"

Aria licked her lips and tucked the strain of hair behind her ear, "I'm just going to go home and rest." She smiled, "Thank you though."

Ezra smiled back and looked at Aria with caution, "Are you sure you're alright? You're looking a little pale?"

Aria gulped back her spit, "I wanted to talk to you. But every time we talk we end up fighting and that's something I just can't stress right now." She admitted, "Maybe next time."

"Aria," Ezra grabbed her hand and led her over to one of the benches, "Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

"In a way." She sighed, "I just want us to be able to talk. Like we used too"

"I want that too." Ezra said looking at Timothy who was now going down the slide, "But in order for us to do that you need to tell me what's really going on,"

"Are you really dating again?" Aria blurted

"Are you?" Ezra pushed.

Aria shook her head, "I don't want too."

Ezra rubbed his face frustrated at the situation, "Then why lie to me?" He stood up and started to pace, "You know how much I love you."

"I know, and I guess I was just jealous that you already found someone so quick."

Ezra rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips before looking back down at Aria, "And what now?"

Aria shrugged, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything." She stood up and sat right back down. "My head is spinning."

"We should get you home or at least to a doctor." Ezra told her and then placed the back of his hand over her cheek, "Your burning up. How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Couple days."

"Timothy," Ezra yelled, "It's time to go buddy."

Timothy came running from the playground and up to Ezra, "Daddy." He said in excitement.

"We have to get mommy home okay buddy?' Timothy nodded and Ezra hoisted Aria up into his arms bridal style. "I'm going to call Spencer and Emily. I want to see if they can come pick up this piece of junk you call a car." Ezra joked placing Aria into the front seat of his car.

"I love that car." Aria mumbled into his ear as he pulled the seat belt over her chest, "I paid for that."

Ezra smiled, "You did a great job then."

Ezra went to buckle Timothy into his car seat and then pulled out his phone to call Spencer. She had answered on the second ring and asked her if she and Emily could pick up Aria's car.

"Of course, I'm going to pick up Emily and then swing by the house and pick up the keys." Spencer said with true concern, "is she alright? I know she said something about not feeling to well during lunch."

Ezra sucked in a breath as he pulled out of the parking spot, "I don't' know. But for now I just want to get her home and put her to bed,"

Spencer let out a cough and Ezra could hear her car start up, "Ezra, Aria- Aria really hasn't eaten anything in two days. She was really stressing over her Geometry test and all she did was study."

Aria rolled her eyes having to hear that last part of the conversation, "That's not true." She whispered, "I had some crackers."

"Alright, we should be at the house soon. We'll see you then." Ezra said over the phone and then hung up. He stopped at the red light and looked to Aria, "I told you I would help."

Aria sighed, "You know nothing about Geometry Ezra."

"Maybe, but I could still have helped you this week"

"I know, but Spencer and the girls were there to help me."

Ezra scoffed, "Too bad they didn't feed you!"

Aria turned her head to look at him and then closed her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Confused Ezra asked, "For what?"

"Pushing you away, I'm sorry Ezra." She cried, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore!"

With a heavy sigh Ezra felt his chest pounding and reached over to grab hold of her hand, "I've had a hand in it too Aria. You're right. I wasn't around and the only reason I agreed to your little stupid game was because I was wrong."

Aria coughed a few times and then looked into the back seat to see Timothy on his mini Ipad; He looked so precious and so sweet that she just wanted to kiss him. The way his face creased when he was deep in thought. Aria thought maybe she was doing the same thing that her grandparents did to her. Placed every book they hand in front of her and made her study. Not that she wasn't too keen with the idea of reading a good book; because she loved it, it was just to the point where reading became a chore.

Ezra pulled into Aria's driveway and then parked the car. He got out and opened the door for Timothy to get out and then walked to the passenger side for Aria. Bright lights came upon them as the sky only brought darkness to them.

"Thank you guys," Ezra said expressing his gratitude. "Do you mine doing me one more favour? I promise to make it up to you guys!"

Spencer and Emily looked at each other and then back at Ezra, "Well what is it?" Emily urged

Ezra looked at Aria and then back at them, "Can you maybe give me a lift home and then back? I promise I won't be long."

"Are you planning on staying here?" Spencer asked concerned, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Ezra shrugged, "I don't' know. But I just feel like this is the right thing to do." He bent down in front of Aria and helped her out of the car, "I'm just going to run to the apartment and grab a few things. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Promise?" Aria asked with a half-hearted smile.

Ezra nodded, "I promise." He stood up and grabbed the keys out of Aria's bag that was in-between her feet.

Aria swatted his hand, "what have I told you about digging into my bag?" She joked,

"Never to do it again." Ezra played along, "but you know I will." He stood up and picked Timothy up into his arms, "can you be a good boy for mommy while I'm gone?"

Timothy nodded, "I promise daddy."

Ezra locked up his car and then opened the front door for Aria and Timothy, "I'll be back soon."

"Why don't' I just stay here?" Emily offered, "That way I can make dinner and give Timothy his bath"

Spencer and Ezra shared a brief eye contact and then Spencer nodded, "That's fine with me. What about you Mr Fitz?" She questioned him with a hint of sarcasm.

Ezra shrugged, "You can call me Ezra, Spence."

"And you can call me Ms Hastings" She fought back as she walked to her car and got in, "Let's go!"

"Thanks Em,"

"No problem." She replied closing the front door behind him.

Ezra walked over to Spencer's car and got into the passenger side before looking around to see if anyone was actually paying attention.

Spencer pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road. She looked around as she drove over to the Day care, and stayed caution. She didn't want to start any rumours and a student driving a teacher around.

"Why do you hate me?" Ezra asked finally breaking the silence.

Spencer let out a snicker, "Because you're stupid Ezra."

"Why? Because I played by Aria's rules? I gave her- her space. I told her how I felt and then she turned me down." Ezra asked getting upset, "Who are you to judge me? Spencer, I know we haven't really known one another. But you should know how much I love her. I get that you want to protect Aria and I get that you are more sister's then friends. But everything I have done over the years was for Aria."

Spencer let out a wicked laugh, "Like cheating on her with my sister?"

Ezra whipped his head to her direction, "What?"

Spencer smiled, "Yup, I sure know what that one. She was really proud to know that she got to a Fitzgerald."

Ezra wiped his lips, "What did she tell you? Does Aria know?"

She shook her head, "No, I would never hurt her like that. I haven't told anyone." Spencer closed her eyes while she pulled the car in park, "She would probably kill herself,"

"I'm sorry." Ezra confused, "it wasn't supposed to happen."

Spencer shook her head, "You know what pisses me off more? It's the fact that Aria was pregnant with your son when it happened. And you didn't even tell her. How could you cheat on someone you say you're in love with?"

Ezra let out a few breaths and then shook his head, "I was upset." He answered honestly.

"Of what?" She exclaimed,

"Because I didn't get to go to Yale." Ezra looked at his hands, "I guess I blamed Aria for getting pregnant at the wrong time."

"Get out of my car." Spencer yelled,"it takes two to make a blessing. And you blame them? How dare you!"

"I didn't mean it like that. Please, I will tell Aria when the time is right. Just please-"Ezra all but cried out, "Don't tell her."

Spencer looked at Ezra. Seeing a defeated man before her, "it's not my problem. It's yours"

LINE BREAK

Ezra stayed up all night thinking about the right time to tell Aria that he potentially slept with another person. He didn't even remember that night; all he could remember was that Wesley had caught him coming out of the back bedroom of the lake house with Melissa Hastings. It was Ezra's graduation party and Aria didn't want to go. She thought that being too far pregnant and having wild teens around would just complicate things.

Ezra sighed and made a fresh pot of coffee. For a few years, Spencer and Ezra had never seen eye to eye. Spencer was like Aria's big sister and if anything or anyone would get in her way. Spencer was the one to take charge and handle things. Aria was more of the romantic type and thought nothing about the drama. Maybe that's why she tried so hard to push him away? Ezra thought as he rubbed his face and headed upstairs to check on Timothy and make sure he was still in bed

It was nearing four in the morning when Ezra heard a thump on the floor and ran to Aria's room to see her trying to hoist herself off the floor.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked concerned,

"I have to use the bathroom." Aria mumbled, "Why are you here?"

When Ezra came back from his apartment with Aria's car, dinner had been made and Timothy was already done with his bathe. Aria was fast asleep on the couch and Ezra had the pleasure of placing her in bed. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." He replied picking Aria up and placing her on the bed, "You were never good with colds."

Aria rolled her eyes into the darkness of the room, "I have to use the bathroom."

Ezra took her hand and helped her up from the bed. He walked her into the master bathroom and turned on the light. "I'll be out here."

"Thanks."

A few minutes went by and to Ezra it felt like years. Here is the woman he loves and he can't do anything that would make her see that. Yes she apologized for pushing him away. But yet there's this doubt of uncertainty that comes with everything. Was Aria just saying all those things because she's sick and can't think straight? Was it because he was now seeing someone?

As thoughts ran through his mind he never realized that Aria came out of the bathroom until the bed went down. "Are you okay?" She asked, "Why don't' you get some sleep?"

Ezra turned to look at her pale face and graced her cheek, "I will. But let's get you back to bed." Ezra stood up and pushed the blanket away from its position and urged Aria to get in. "What's wrong?" He whispered. "Aria?"

"I'm actually a little hungry." She smiled, "Do you want a sandwich?"

Ezra looked at her with a quizzical glare and then shook his head, "How about I'll make you and sandwich and some tea and you get back into bed. "He pushed her down lightly

"Why are you treating me like this? Ezra, I'm not your patience." Aria grumbled, "I want to walk around. I've been in bed for hours."

"I know," He jumped in. "I just want you to feel better." Ezra closed his eyes and let out a small yawn.

"Why don't' you lie down and I'll make my own sandwich!" Aria sat back up and pushed Ezra down on the bed. But at the same time Ezra grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her down with him. Causing the two to go into giggles.

"Lay down with me?" Ezra asked brushing a few strands of misplaced hair out of her face, "It's been months."

"It's been two years!" Aria retorted, "We can't do this."

"Why can't we? Aria, you and I are still married. I love you and you love me. We can sleep in the same bed." Ezra kissed Aria's neck, "Please."

Aria let out a moan from his touch and then pulled away, "Are you still seeing Ms Taylors?"

Ezra nodded, "Yeah, about that." He sat up on his elbows. "It was just one date. Aria nothing happened between the two of us."

"Are you sure?" Aria asked shaking her head, "Actually don't answer that. Ezra you kissed her in front of me. I'm really hurt by that- that kiss was really uncalled for and I don't know if I can trust you just yet."

Ezra let out a breath and then lent back down on top of the bed while Aria sat up straight and then got off, "I'm going downstairs. I'm sorry Ezra."

Ezra watched as Aria made her way out the door and heard her footsteps as she headed downstairs. Maybe Aria was right. How can she trust him when he lied when the truth was at this point he didn't trust himself?

**Review please I love hearing from you. I have the next two chapters written and ready to upload. So... see you then!**


	11. Bar Night!

**I am really overwhelmed with the reviews. I love hearing all of your comments and I love hearing that you guys love the drama. So did I as I have said before... This is my longest chapter yet!**

**So I'm updating this story for a second time in the day. I hope you like this chapter it has a bit more drama and I finished the conversation piece with a little drifting off into chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

As days followed that uneventful night. Ezra and Aria found themselves drifting more and more apart. The only time they would talk was if something was up with Timothy or at school when he calls upon her. But other than that, Aria found herself more into her studies and finding it easier to keep up with the help of Ezra.

Ezra on the other hand, helped out with Bonnie. The two of them came close to one another. Although Ezra didn't tell her who his wife is, no matter how much she would ask. Ezra always found a way to brush of the topic.

Today it was a cold Friday night and the girls had made plans to take off for the night. Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily took to them and freed the night of Homework and mid-terms. Aria never had a night out with the girls for a while and Mrs Marin was kind enough to let Timothy stay the night.

Mrs Marin knew of Aria's situation from the time the girls were little kids. Although Hannah and her mom didn't have the money like Spencer and Aria; they always came on top of everything. Aria always admired that feeling. The feeling of being a single parent and still doing right by her daughter.

It was a quarter to nine when the girls stumbled into Hollis Bar and Grille. Aria's girl friends had called her a few days back asking when she would make her face seen and share a few moments with them. Aria and her friends didn't really care that they were underage. Mainly because none of them felt like drinking that night and knowing Mrs Marin would kill Hanna if she came home drunk.

"Aria, what's good here? We have been shopping since school let out and none of us ate anything." Hanna moaned, "I'm hungry."

Emily laughed and shook her head, "You just had a bag full of gummy bears."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "I want real food. And gummy bears don't come under that category."

Spencer clapped her hands together, "Alright children settle down. So Aria, its amateur night. Are you planning on gracing us with your talent?"

"Really?" Aria told her head to Spencer and then looked around for a spot, "I have no talent."

Spencer, Hanna and Emily started to laugh and then Aria looked at them confused until she heard what they were laughing at. A middle age man was up on stage singing 'someone like you' by Adele.

"Okay that's just bad." Aria laughed hard, "I can't beat him."

Hanna looped her arm around Aria's and pulled her into the crowd as a table finally opened up. "I'm sure you can."

"Even if I was to go up stage, I wouldn't even know what song I would like to sing. I'm just not in the mood" Aria placed her bag next to her and picked up a menu. "I just want to finish up High School and get on with my life"

Spencer shifted her weight and then took a sip from her water bottle, "We all do."

Aria and the girls looked at the menu in hand and decided to go for a round of hot wings to start off.

Aria sighed as she waited for Spencer to finish up her story of when she and Toby went to the new water park that opened up a few months ago. She raved on the new six story water slide and laughed when she told them the part where the lady before her came off the slide and realized that her top came off in the process.

'There's my girl" Karen yelled as she greeted the table with four shot glasses "Rounds on me."

Aria rolled her eyes, "We can't drink. Do you want to get in trouble?"

Karen laughed, "Please, boss man is out of town this weekend and having his good for nothing son run the place." She said placing the shots on the table, "I'm sure he'll be here making his rounds soon."

Aria laughed, "Yeah right."

"I'll drink that." Hanna said excitedly, "And if I get drunk, I'll sleep at Aria's house." She said downing the shot.

"Now that's the spirit" Karen patted Hanna's back, "what about you Aria?"

Aria looked around the table and watched at Emily and Spencer raised their eyebrows, "Okay, I'll make a deal. If Spencer and Emily have a few with me then I'll drink." She smirked.

"Really," Spencer laughed, "I'll take a shot." Everyone laughed, "What? It's not like we have school tomorrow. And besides, this is girl's night." She down the shot. "Whoa, that's strong."

Aria and the girls laughed, "Is Christine here? I haven't seen her yet."

Karen nodded, "She has section 4 tonight. And trust me she isn't happy."

"Who's not happy?" A voice came from behind, "Hey sexy."

Aria shook her head, "Hey Christy,"

"I've missed you so much." Christy said looking at the table, "you must be Aria's sisters? She talks about you three a whole lot."

"I do!" Aria said blushing, "I can't help it. You are my best friends."

"We love you too Aria." Hanna gives her a side hug, "So Karen, Christy. If we were to get Aria up on stage, would that mean more rounds?"

"Hanna!" Emily and Spencer let out.

"What? I'm just saying." She smirked.

Karen and Christy looked at one another then nodded, "I have the song." Christy smirked.

"Oh no" Aria grumbled, "I am not going there."

"What?" Emily asked curiously.

Aria rolled her eyes, "After work we used to play these old Disney songs," Aria started.

"At the time we were all single and just sang for fun." Karen finished. "But it got to the point where all of our voice really blended and we just made it a tradition."

"What's the song?" Spencer questioned.

"It's over, by the Cheetah Girls." Christy answered. "Aria really has a heart for that song."

"Excuse me?" Aria smiled pushing Christy to the side playfully, "If I recall correctly it was you who got into full character and thought she was actually in the movie." Everyone at the table laughed.

"Hey, what are you two doing just standing around? Foods up and tables 3 and 9 need drinks." Henry's son yelled over the noise, "Let's go!"

Aria laughed and bit her lip as she turned to face him, "I see you still think you own this joint? Get over yourself Jake."

Jake looked at Aria with a very surprise grin, "What are you doing here?"

"Making you money!" She answered with an eye roll,

Jake looked at the table and then looked at the four shot glasses in front of them, "Are you drinking?" He asked with a smirk, "You know that is illegal?"

Spencer looked at Hanna and Emily as Aria sat there never taking her eyes off of Jake, "I know that. Did you know that it wouldn't really matter if I was drinking? Because it would be your ass on the line for serving a bunch of minors." She returned the smirk.

Jake laughed, "Come on Aria. You know I would never turn you in" He bent down and placed his forearm on the seat, "Do me a favour and I swear drinks are on the house."

"What?" Aria raised her eyebrow, "You want me to sing too?"

Jake looked at her confused, "You can sing? I thought that was the karaoke playing." He joked, "No, but I need help. I am desperately asking for your help. You know the joint and I just need your help for a couple of hours." He looked at her with pleading eyes, "I'll even pay you!"

Aria looked at Spencer, Hanna and Emily. "We'll be here." Spencer smiled, "Drinking it up and having one of the best nights of senior year." She smiled and turned to Jake, "I'll take a margarita."

"Me too!" Hanna clapped, "What about you Em? Vodka?"

Emily shook her head, "I think I'll be the driver tonight."

"Great, so what do you say Aria? Drinks on the house and a couple hours' worth of a pay check?"

"Guys really? It's girls' night." Aria grumbled, "You really want to see me working?"

"For free drinks, hell yeah!" Hanna pushed Aria out of the booth, "Now get me my Margarita."

Aria crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, but don't expect me to give you salt." She turned around with a smile on her face and walked a few feet before looking back at the table, "And I want big tips."

"Here's a tip for you," Jake walked up to Aria, "If you want money, work."

Aria looked at him with an open mouth, "What?"

"I'm kidding Aria and I'm sorry I picked on you!" He gave her an awkward hug, "Now can you work?"

"Whatever!" Aria mumbled walking over to the bar and grabbing her apron and tray.

"Welcome back Aria," Cody smiled, "We missed you, it hasn't been the same since you left."

"Awe thanks Cody, I miss you too!"

LINE BREAK

"So how do you want to end the night?" Bonnie asked as she and Ezra drove around town.

Even though Ezra lived in Rosewood for a few months; he never really got to explore more than Hollis College and the local drug store.

Ezra shrugged, "What do you want to do?"

Bonnie looked around, "Oh, look. Why don't we end this night with a couple of drinks?" She pointed to Hollis bar and grille.

Ezra shook his head, "I really don't' feel like drinking tonight." He smiled slightly, "Do you really want to go in?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yes, we did dinner and a movie. This would top it off. Just couple of drinks please!" She pouted

"Alright." Ezra gave in and drove around the block to get to the bar. He found a spot right at the same time someone was coming out.

"See it was meant to be." Bonnie laughed, "We needed this drink."

Ezra rolled his eyes and gave out a playfully smirk, "Sure we did."

Ezra parked the car and meant Bonnie in the back. He grabbed her hand and lead them both into the doors of the bar, "Wow, it's really busy."

Bonnie nodded, "I can see that."

"Hello, I'm sorry it's open Mic night." The host said, "If you can find a table it's yours." She rushed out and headed over to her tables.

"Okay," Bonnie looked around the room and found a couple of chairs open next to the stage. "There we go!"

Bonnie pulled Ezra around the crowd and drunken kids. It felt like the whole College was there tonight and Ezra felt a little out of place. That was until he saw Hardy sitting next to a blonde chick with bright clothing on.

"Hey man," Hardy nodded, "Enjoying your night?" he asked drunkenly

Ezra laughed at his friend and sat down. "We are now. How long have you been here?"

Hardy looked at his watch and shrugged, "em, four or so hours. The staff of my department wanted to have a night out. They left an hour ago." He slurred, "This is… I'm sorry what your name is?" He asked turning to the blonde chick.

"Wendy." She laughed out, "I'm Wendy."

Ezra looked at Bonnie and smiled, "This is going to be interesting." He smirked. "I'm going to get us some beers."

"Alright."

Ezra walked up to the bar and tried to catch the bar tender who was down at the opposite side of him. "I'm sorry I'll be right with you." He yelled and Ezra nodded.

He then turned around and looked at the bar. He tried to actually remember the last time he was so drunk of his ass that he was unable to come home.

"_Come on Ezra one more." Patrick said._

"_No man, Aria will kill me." He slurred walking around the room. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Hardy invited me." Melissa said, "After I dropped Spencer off at Aria's."_

_Ezra nodded, "So is she having a good time?" _

_Melissa shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I've been here for over six hours. Great party by the way."_

_Ezra laughed, "what party?' He asked stumbling on himself._

"_You need help," Melissa said grabbing a couple more drinks, "let's take this somewhere else!' She pulled him along with him._

"Hey man, what can I get you?" The bar tender asked...

"What? Sorry, can I get a couple of Heineken" Ezra yelled as a young couple went up on stage and started to sing we are young, by FUN. Ezra laughed with a full teeth smile as he turned back around and paid for the drinks. But when he turned around again to walk away he bumped into the hostess and tipped over her tray. "I'm so sorry!"

"Stupid drunk asses," Ezra heard her mumble, "I'm not drunk." Ezra retorted, "But I am sorry."

Ezra bent down to help pick up some of the broken glasses but was stopped when he felt tiny hands pushing him away, "Aria? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I swear it's not what it looks like." She defended herself right away, "We just came in for a very late dinner and-"

"We? Who are you here with?" Ezra cut her off, "Where's my son?"

"Ezra, chill." Aria stood up and placed the towel on the tray. "Follow me." She said pulling him into the storage room and closed the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked wiping herself down.

"You lied to me." Ezra yelled, "What are you doing still working here? Aria we made a deal."

Aria grew frustrated, "Look, I'm here with Spencer, Emily and Hanna. We just came in for a very late dinner and I got suckered into working for a couple of hours. Jake really needed help and if you can't see." She gestured toward the door, "There are barely any waitresses and hostess, we have people seating themselves. " Aria sighed, "Look I'm sorry that I'm working here for a few hours. But that really isn't any of your business anymore. You chose to still see Ms Taylors so I think you just lost the right to tell me what to do."

"Aria, "Ezra said rubbing the back of his neck, "You were the one that pushed me away. I never wanted this." He raised his hands in frustration, "I wanted you!"

Aria felt her face turn red as a lone tear ran down her cheek, "It's different now. I lost you and I'm afraid that you'll never want me back. Ezra you're dating and I know that's my fault. But it's over!" Aria wiped her tears and left the room.

"Aria!" Ezra whispered hoping she'd come back, "I'm sorry too."

Ezra walked out of the room and headed back to his table. He handed the drink over to Bonnie who was in deep conversation with Hardy and Wendy.

"So I get this girl back to my dorm and this dork right here starts laughing in his sleep, "Hardy chuckled, "Now this girl never believed that he was asleep."

"Which I was, "Ezra interjected, "I can't believe you're telling this story."

Hardy went on with the story and Ezra laughed and smiled when nessarary. He couldn't stop thinking about Aria and the way she finally admitted that she was wrong. Although she didn't say it in those words; the true feelings behind it meant a lot.

"May I get you guys and gals anything?" Ezra heard Aria's voice.

"I thought you quit?" Hardy asked shocked to see Aria here.

"You work here?" Bonnie asked, "But you're underage."

Aria nodded, "Just for a few hours. And I am of legal age to serve." She answered, "Can I get you anything?"

Hardy stood up, "Maybe save me a dance." He smirked playfully, "Come on, just like old times."

Aria giggled and bit her lip and she pulled him down to her level and whispered something in his ear. She then turned to Ezra who had knitted his eyebrows together jealously.

"Alright you got it." Hardy nodded, "But I'll have another rum and coke. What about you guys?" Hardy asked looking at Bonnie and Ezra. "I'll have a shot of Vodka." She turned to Ezra, "Make mines a double."

Aria nodded and then took their old drinks and ran went over to the bar to place their orders.

"Hey man, what did she tell you?" Ezra asked,

"Why do you want to know?" Hardy asked with a very amused face, "It's a secret." He laughed hard.

"Tell me!" Ezra demanded, "I want to know."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Bonnie asked, "It's none of your business, she's obviously into Hardy here."

Ezra took his bottle and brought it up to his lips, "she better not be." He mumbled under his breath,

"What are you her protector?" Bonnie asked getting annoyed, "She obviously is old enough to work in a bar, and she can take care herself."

"Yeah man! Listen to your girl." Hardy patted his back as Aria came back to the table. "Thanks Aria," He winked.

Aria smiled and shook her head, "You promised."

"I know," Hardy looked at Ezra.

"Make sure now!"

Hardy sighed, "I will- I swear." He held his hands up in defeat, "Last one I promise."

"Will you guys excuse me? I'm just going to the ladies room" Bonnie stood up.

Ezra flared his nostrils feeling rage coming to him, "What did she tell you?" he exclaimed, "Tell me!"

Hardy looked at his best friend. "Look I was just joking around with you." Hardy said sobering up a little, "Aria told me this drink was on the house if it was my last one. She said that the Bar tender told her to cut me off."

"That's it?" Ezra asked

"Yes, that's it." Hardy rolled his eyes, "You need to lighten up and have fun. Ezra not everything is a competition." He spoke as a best friend.

LINE BREAK

Spencer Hanna and Emily were all having a great time. Drinks were served a timely fashion and since it was all free. They didn't hold back.

"I can't believe Aria used to work here!" Hannah said in her half state of mind, "I would love to have free drinks thrown at my feet."

Emily shook her head, "I think since you didn't get much to eat; Hanna your mind isn't all in it."

"I agree" Spencer stepped in, "Aria didn't get free drinks. She's underage and a teen mother. The last thing on her mind was to get drunk." She slurred.

"Hey guys, "Aria said sitting down, "My feet are sore."

"How much in tips did you make?" Emily asked

Aria shrugged, "About three hundred."

"What?" Her three best friends asked in shock, "That's a lot." Spencer smiled.

"Well, when it's busy like this people usually tip well. The faster you get them their drinks the more they'll tip you!" She explained.

"Aria," Christy said coming to her, "It's time. Karen and I will to back up and you'll do the two main characters."

"What are you talking about?" Aria sipped her drink in front of her, "I'm not doing anything more but having a good time."

Christy rolled her eyes and placed the headset on Aria, "Come on. It's the only chance we'll get some time with you."

Aria let out an audible gasp. "Fine okay, but just this once." Aria tanked back her drink, "Oh and by the way. Ezra and Ms Taylors is here." She told the girls. "Just make sure you all walk straight, because the last thing I want is for Ms Taylors to cause drama."

"Well that is her favour subject, "Emily joked.

Aria stood up from the table and felt a hand on her arm "What's a matter Hanna?"

"Can I sing with you? I'll be your fourth" Hanna giggled.

"You really want too?" Karen asked coming up to the table

"Yes, this should be fun. I need a little fun in my life." Hanna grabbed the Mic from Karen, "I'll just be in the background"

Aria sighed and then repositioned the headset, "I can't believe I'm doing this in front of people."

"Just have fun and don't forget the high note." Karen told her

"Alright so I'll do the first verse and then Aria joins in and Karen and Hanna will do back up." Christy said handing Karen a Mic.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Aria said unhappy. All Aria wanted to do was have fun. But since Ezra was sitting in the front row with his new girlfriend Aria just wanted to sit back and talk with her friends.

Karen and Hanna went off split off into the left and right side of the bar. Aria stayed next to the table near the middle of the bar and Christy went up on stage.

"Hey everyone. " She called out into the Microphone and started to change the song on the Karaoke machine, "Tonight we have a real treat. "She announced, "We have none other than Sassy Aria joining us tonight." She laughed, "This song is one of my all-time favours and I had to pull her leg to sing it with me."

"Whatever Christy," Aria said into her headset, "Just hurry up!"

"Now you know why I call her sassy." Christy joked.

"More like sexy," A man yelled out.

"Down tiger, "Christy went on. "So let me say this- this is my favourite song and if you don't want to hear my squeal voice than I would suggest you just suck it up." She laughed and let the music start playing.

Christy looked down at the stage floor for dramatic proposes.

_**Four voices perfectly blending**__**  
**__**Right from the start**__**  
**__**Oooooh, I'm afraid that's ending**__**  
**__**And my world is fallin' apart**_

Everyone clapped and urged her on. After singing the first part she looked up at the crowd and winked.

_**It's over**__**  
**__**And I feel so alone**__**  
**__**This is a sadness I've never known**__**  
**__**How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away**__**  
**__**And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay**_

Aria started off slow and walked through the crowded bar swinging her hip in a slow seductive movement.

_**Promises made, not meant to be broken**__**  
**__**From a long time ago**__**  
**__**Oooooh, so many words still unspoken**__**  
**__**Tell me how was I to know (It's over)**_

Aria looked over at Ezra, Hardy and Bonnie but mainly kept eye contact with Ezra. This was the part of the song where all emotions were thrown in and if Christy wanted a show. Aria wasn't going let her down. She knew that this would raise eyebrows and that Aria shouldn't really be doing something like this. But at the moment Aria felt really into it.

_**It's over**__**  
**__**Never thought it would be**__**  
**__**Why in the world did this happen to me**_Christy and Aria_**  
**_

_**How could I let**__**  
**__**The sweetest of dreams slip away**_

Aria

_**And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay**_Aria and Christy_**  
**_

_**I go round and round**_  
_**and round in my head**__**Wanting to take back**__**  
**__**Whatever I said**__**No one was right**__**  
**__**We all made mistakes**__**  
**__**I'm ready to do whatever it takes**__**  
**__**Please, Please, Please**_

Aria made her way up on the stage and smiled as she closed her eyes and sang. She felt as if she was on the verge of tears; but didn't want to shed any.

_**Don't let it be...**_

Aria, Christy, Karen and Hanna

_**Over!**__**  
**__**No, this is not how it ends**__**  
**__**I need my sisters, my family, my friends**__**  
**__**Don't wanna let**__**  
**__**The sweetest of dreams slip away**__**'Cause if it's over**__**  
**__**Then the hurt is here to stay**__**  
**__**Don't let it be over**_Christy_**  
**_

_**Please...**__**  
**_All four girls _**  
**_

_**Don't let it be over**_

_**Please, don't let it be over**_

At the end of the song all four girls meant at the bar. Karen and Christy ran over to hug Aria who finally let a few tears fall. Hanna looked over at Ezra who looked just about ready to scream. Hanna let out a smirk and then looked over at Hardy and motioned him to look at Ezra's face. Pure heart break was purely written over it and then Bonnie looked over at Ezra.

"I know, Ezra I need Aria to be in my show case." She announced not even seeing the emotional picture. "Please, you'll help me right?" Bonnie begged.

Ezra closed his eyes and shook his head, "I can't help you with that."

Hardy laughed drunkenly, "Maybe you should talk to you wife."

Bonnie and Ezra looked at Hardy with wide eyes, "His wi- wife?" She studdered.

**I'm not sure how I like this chapter so I'll just leave it for you to decide. Tell me in a Review and the next chapter will be up soon! Have a great weekend.**


	12. Conversation part 1

Bonnie and Ezra continued to look at Hardy with a shocked face. Bonnie never knew that piece of information and Ezra didn't want her too. The principle told them to keep it down low and Hardy just blew that one.

"Bonnie. I'm sure Ezra told you he's married, "Hardy slurred unable to think about his actions at the moment, "I'm sure that-"

"Hardy, you need to shut your mouth," Ezra said pissed off, "She doesn't know who my wife is."

Hardy knitted his eyebrows as realization came to him, "Sorry." He apologized, "I-"

"Go home Hardy and make sure you take a cab." Ezra tossed him a few dollars and motioned for the bouncer to help Hardy out of the bar. Ezra then turned to Bonnie who sat there still trying to comprehend what Hardy just said.

"Are you married to Aria or Hanna or maybe that girl-"Bonnie started to ask but was cut off by Ezra.

"Look, maybe we should talk about this outside." He offered and tried to take her hand and lead her out the door, but Bonnie just stood up on her own and marched.

"I want to know the truth. Ezra I have been beating around the bush thinking that you'll tell me when the time is right. But I think the time is now!" She exclaimed angrily, "You have been lying to me all this time."

Ezra nodded, "Aria is my wife. Principle Hackett told us to keep it on the down low until everything is finalized." He explained.

"And why don't you just sign the papers and get it over with?" Ezra sucked in a deep breath and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Because you are still in love with her" Bonnie closed her eyes, "How did I not see this?"

"Aria is a very good actress." Ezra smiled, "she's believable."

"And so are you!" Bonnie told him, "I don't think you and I could ever work out. I thought we could but now I am for sure."

Ezra nodded, "I'm sorry. How about I drive you home?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No, I'll just catch a cab and clear my head." She said taking her phone out of her bag, "Just do me one favour?"

"What?" Ezra asked surprised.

"Help me get Aria and Hanna into this show case. I know it's asking a lot considering what you and Aria are going through. But I really need this." She sighed, "Please you said you'd help."

Ezra pressed his lips into a thin line, "Okay, I'll try."

"Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you on Monday."

Ezra let out a breath as he watched Bonnie walk away from him. He didn't know what to do; but he did make a promise to her saying he would do anything to help.

Ezra turned on his heel and walked back into the bar where he saw Aria and her friends. She looked so happy at the moment and all he wanted to do was take her home. He let out a few breaths and felt someone nudge him a little. He turned his head to see Hardy.

"I'm sorry man, I wasn't thinking." Hardy looked sincere.

"It's okay." Ezra patted him on the back, "I need to talk to Aria. Help me get her away from them?"

"Sure." Hardy smiled and walked up to the bar.

LINE BREAK

"Hey Aria," Jake yelled as he walked over to her, "You guys do know that it's amateur night right?" He laughed and shook his head, "Never knew you had it in you!"

"Well there's a lot you don't' know about me." Aria smirked. "But thanks."

"I knew you were holding back, "Christy squealed, "That was one of the best performances tonight. I want to do one more."

"So Aria," Jake said coming between the girls, "How about I take you out tomorrow night?"

Aria laughed, "Are you serious?" She grinned.

Jake nodded, "Yup," He looked at the two women who were supposed to be working, "Get back to work. You both still have an hour and a half left." He shooed them away. "So-"

"I don't' think so pal." Hardy came up from behind. "That's my girl." He grabbed Aria by the waist and gestured to the door.

"What was that for?" Aria asked pushing him away, "What's going on?"

Hardy smiled, "I drunkenly said that you were Ezra's wife to Bonnie and now she knows." He rushed out.

"You did what?" Aria yelled, "How could you?" She pushed him hard on the chest.

"Don't blame him Aria." Said a voice from behind and Aria turned around to see Ezra, "I brought Bonnie here tonight, I should take the blame."

Aria shook her head and turned around and walked away but Ezra grabbed her arm, "Let me take you home. Please I just want to talk to you!"

"No, I came here with my friends and it would be rude of me to leave."

"I'll make it up to them." Ezra looked into the glass window, "Please, I am begging you for your time."

Aria licked her lips and nodded, "Okay, take me home. Just let me tell the girls and grab my bag."

"Thank you Aria," Ezra gave her a smile. Aria returned it and walked into the bar not fully thinking straight.

"Hm, Ezra?" Hardy said, "Do you mind giving me a lift home? I don't think I can drive."

Ezra shook his head, "Yes of course. And about what I said earlier-"

"I'm sorry too!" Hardy cut him off, "I just don't like the situation that you and Aria are in and I guess it just surfaced."

"Me too!"

IN THE BAR!

Aria walked up to her friends and smiled at the scene in front of her. She loved how her child hood friends could just easily mingle with anyone in particular.

"Hey guys, "She greeted, "Do you mind if I leave early? Ezra wants to talk." She explained and Spencer looked at her upset, "What?"

"I thought we were sleeping your house? It's the whole reason why we are here and getting drunk."

Aria bit her lip, "Well after your finished here; my house will still be opened up to you!"

Emily looked at Spencer as the tense grew and she rubbed Spencer's leg from under the table as if telling her to step back.

"Fine," Spencer mumbled, "We all can just bunk in the barn. Melissa isn't here and she'll never know."

"I'm sorry." Aria said grabbing her bag, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"No," Spencer spoke out, "You are always running to him. When are you going to wake up and realize that he is nothing but a jerk?"

"Spence, "Hanna and Emily said in unison.

"No," Aria told them, "She has a right to speak her mind."

"Damn right I do."

Aria shook her head and let a few tears fall before Christy rubbed her back. But even that gesture didn't work. Aria shook her off and walked out of the bar as fast as she could. Aria never knew why Spencer was acting out that way and neither did any of the girls. But fact is; Spencer will say something if she had too. Aria would eventually find out.

"Let's go Ezra," Aria said sadly as she got a head start in front of them and spotted Ezra's car not too far off.

"Wait, one of us has to drive Hardy's car. Do you want to or should I?" Ezra asked not seeing Aria's face.

"It doesn't matter." Aria mumbled and stuck her hands out while Ezra gave her the keys to his car.

"Aria, are you okay?" he asked bringing her chin up so their eyes were leveled, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's just go okay?" She said with a tight smile and unlocked the door. It was a familiar route that Aria used to do before she had her car. Actually Ezra had the same car that he used to teach Wesley and Aria in. "I'll meet you at Hardy's"

LINE BREAK

Aria parked in front of Hardy's two bedroom single story house and moved to the passenger seat. She opened the glove compartment and grabbed the bag of tissues that Ezra leaves in there. She then looked in the mirror and wiped the fallen tears that had stained her face.

When she was done she went to place the tissues back into the compartment but saw a picture. Aria grabbed the picture and looked at it. It was the first picture that they had taken as a family.

_Ezra held Timothy in his arms as he gingerly placed him in Aria's. "You did a great job baby." Ezra kissed Aria on the cheek, "I am so proud of you."_

_Exhausted as she was Aria gave a world winning smile and kissed Timothy on the forehead, "He's beautiful Ezra." Aria whispered_

"_I love you so much," Ezra kissed Aria on the lips._

"_How about your first family photo." Mike said taking out his phone. "It'll go in the books."_

_Ezra sat down next to Aria on the bed and wrapped his left arm over her; he then looked down at Aria the same time she looked down at Timothy. And just so happened Timothy opened his eyes and looked at his parents for the first time. _

"_Our memories." Ezra told her, "No one can take that away."_

"_Timothy Andrew Fitz." Aria whispered._

Upon hearing a car pull up beside them Aria hurried and placed the picture back into the slot and closed the mirror.

Ezra opened the door after getting Hardy inside and looked over at Aria, "What's going on?"

"It's fine." Aria said and then looked out the window.

"Aria what's wrong?" Ezra asked concerned before he even started the car back up, "You don't sound fine to me."

Aria shrugged, "Spencer's mad at me. I just don't know why." Aria let out a breath, "She thinks you're an ass and I will just go back crawling to you!"

Ezra sighed; he knew that this was going to happen eventually. But he just didn't know how to explain it to Aria just yet. He thought that if he and Aria could once again see eye to eye then everything will be okay. Aria would understand and they could just go on being happy again.

"I'm sorry. I know how much Spencer means to you!" He said wiping the falling tears that Aria shed, "You want to go get some Ice cream?" He offered.

Aria looked at him surprise, "Actually yeah. Do you know any place that's open this time of night?"

Ezra laughed, "McDonald's."

Aria smiled widely, "Alright, Hot fudge sundae"

Ezra pulled out of the space and headed on the main road. He remembered seeing a McDonald's not too far from Hardy's place. Once he pulled up beside McDonald's he went towards the drive thru.

"Just one?" He asked Aria

"Yes please." Aria smiled as Ezra put in their order. Once they left and headed toward the direction of Aria's house she asked him, "Is she going to tell anyone?"

Ezra shrugged. "I really don't know." He took his eyes off the road, "But I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about us."

"Why? You chose to stay with her."

Ezra turned his head back onto the road, "You never really gave me a choice Aria." He said defeated, "You wanted me to call things off with her?"

Aria sighed, "Yes,"

Ezra rolled his eyes and then placed his elbow on the door and combed his hair with his fingers. One Aria knew all too well, "Don't get frustrated Ezra. I know it's my fault."

"I'm not frustrated Aria." Ezra said to her, "I'm confused."

"Me too!" She let out and Ezra pulled in front of Aria's house. Aria got out and Ezra stayed in the car thinking about his next move," Are you coming in?" She wondered, "You wanted to talk right?"

Ezra nodded, "Yeah okay."

Ezra got out of his car and made the three steps toward Aria. Aria grabbed Ezra's hand and pulled him along with her. He missed this touch. The touch of pure heart and all he wanted to do was yell. He wanted to kick himself in the butt for getting too wasted and not knowing what happened in that back bed room. Aria let go of Ezra's hand to get the key to the house out of her purse.

Aria then opened the door and let Ezra go in first before following him. The lights in the house were dim. "Why'd you leave the lights on?"

Aria shrugged as she closed the door. "So people would think that I was home." She answered.

"That was smart," Ezra chuckled as he took off his jacket and walked into the leaving room. "I know it's late and you are probably tired."

"I am, but we can talk." Aria sat down next to him, "I want to talk." She smiled and placed her half eaten sundae on the coffee table. "I just don't know where to start."

"I do." Ezra turned to face her, "But before I tell you this. I want you to know that it was a mistake and I don't know for sure if it happened or not."

Aria looked at him confused, "What happened?"

Ezra gulped and then took her hands in his and gave it a squeeze, "You don't know how much I love you Aria. I- I look at you and think to myself how lucky I am to have you in my life."

"I know all of this." Aria whispered sweetly, "You tell me all the time."

Ezra shook his head, "When I found out you were pregnant I was the happiest man alive," he stopped and looked at their hands as a tear fell freely, "When you were pregnant I thought we are the luckiest couple in the world."

"Ezra-"

"Let me finish, "Ezra closed his eyes, "But-But I think I cheated on you when you were six months pregnant."

Aria was silent as she stared Ezra in the eyes. No tears no emotions nothing. She didn't know what to say nor do. She just sat there shocked and her body numb.

"Please say something." Ezra pleaded, "Aria?"

Aria looked away from Ezra and took her hands back. She looked at the blank screen television and then back at Ezra, Aria opened her mouth to say something but the words were just not forming.

"I know this is a lot to take in. But I am so sorry." Ezra turned Aria's face as she turned away from him again. "Please say something; do something. Hit me if you have too!"

Aria's lips quivered, "Did you or did you not?"

Ezra shook his head with a shrugged, "I was so drunk that night. The guys were keeping tabs on everything until it just got way out of hand."

"When?" Aria asked.

"At my graduation party."

"With?" Ezra turned his head and looked at the floor. He would rather have Aria yell at him.

"Melissa Hastings." Aria stood up and started to walk away from Ezra until he stopped her. "Let me go!"

"Please talk to me." He begged, "I don't know what happened Aria. You have to believe me."

Aria turned around with tears in her eyes, "How can you not know? Ezra, either you did or you didn't"

"I know, but I don't remember. All I remember is waking up in my boxers and having Wesley telling me the next morning that I kissed a girl." Ezra explained, "I remembered seeing Melissa Hastings."

"Where was Hardy?" Ezra knitted his eyebrows, "He said he was going to look after you!"

Ezra sighed, "I don't know where he was." He admitted as Aria placed her back against the wall and slid down. Ezra watched as she brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed. "Why are you so quiet?"

Aria shrugged and let a few sobs escape before looking into Ezra's eyes, "What do you want me to do? Or say even?"

Ezra bent down and sat on the floor in front of Aria, "I want you to hit me as hard as you can and make me pay for it."

Aria let out a giggle, "I can't do that." She graced his cheek, "Not until you know the truth."

Ezra was surprised by that, "What do you mean? How will I know that?"

Aria shrugged, "If you love me. Like I think and know you do; you'll find away."

"And what happens if the truth is not what you want to hear?"

"Then I will still forgive you for telling me the truth. At least this way you'll know the truth and you can go on living clearly."

Ezra smiled, "Thank you!"

"For what?" she asked confused,

"For still looking at me the same way you did yesterday."

Aria giggled and pushed Ezra back, "You're such a dork."

"But you love me?" He asked hopefully.

Aria bit her lip and nodded, "I do, always."

Ezra graced Aria's cheek and then placed his hand with Aria's, "I want you back into my life. As my wife."

Aria looked at their hands and let out a breath, "Will you stay the night?"

"You really want me too?"

Aria nodded, "Yes, we can talk more."

Ezra made a thinking face before looking at her with a full grin, "You still have my burgundy sweet pants?"

Aria laughed out loud and nodded, "Upstairs."

**So there you go Conversation number one. I had a little bit of conversation come into the next chapter and then the chapter after that Aria and Ezra will be talking more about the future and I will try and throw in some past moments.**

**Review please it makes my day!**


	13. conversation part 2

Aria and Ezra lay in bed staring at one another. Ezra played with the loose strands of Aria's hair and twirled it around his finger. Ever since their light conversation downstairs neither of them said a word. They were just both in peace at the fact that they got to lay next to one another. Until Aria decided to ask a few question.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Aria whispered looking into his eyes.

Ezra shrugged and licked his lips at the same time, "I don't know. I guess a part of me thought that you would freak and never want to see me again." He explains and Aria closed her eyes, "I wasn't expecting you to stay claim through of this. Aria I was expecting a full on outburst"

Aria let out a giggle, "I guess I can't act like a child all the time." She told him and then let out a short breath, "I missed you so much. And when I saw you kiss Ms Taylors. I thought for sure that we were over. I thought that now you have found someone to replace me; that I was never going to get you back."

"Hey," Ezra said pulling her closer to him, "There is nothing in this world that can keep us a part." He kissed her lips. It was the first kiss that they shared in over eight months. "I missed that."

"Me too!" Aria said smiling like a little girl on Christmas morning, "Thank you!"

Confused Ezra asked "For what?"

"For letting me have my child outburst." Aria turned on her back, "For just being there for me in general." She turned her head to look at him, "Last weekend you were supposed to have our son to yourself; but instead you took care of me and made sure I was better before going home."

Ezra prompt himself up on his elbow and slightly hovered over her, "That's because I love you" with a sincerely and honest glare Ezra bent down to give Aria a passionate kiss. One that was long overdue.

Aria pushed Ezra slightly as their kiss became heated, "What's wrong?" Ezra asked confused, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," She answered his question, "But I know where this is leading and I'm not sure if we're ready for that."

Ezra nuzzled his head on the side of Aria's and placed his forehead on her shoulder. Aria started to play the hair on the back of his neck. "I hope you understand." Said her pleading voice, "We aren't ready for this yet," Ezra let out a breath and mumbled into her hair "What did you say?" Aria arched her eyebrow and Ezra pulled away.

"I said that you're right and we should wait." Ezra smirked and rolled off her, "But making love tonight would tie everything together."

Aria rolled her eyes, "No, it won't" She looked at Ezra who turned his head to look at her, "What are we going to do about the living situation? Ezra if you forgot you're still my teacher."

Ezra nodded, "I didn't forget." He sucked in a breath, "I really don't know what we're going to do about that situation. I want us living under one roof again."

Aria nodded, "So-"

"So," Ezra cut her off and turned his body so he was laying on his side, "We're going to play this by ear. As far as we both know you and the girls are the only people who know about us; besides Hardy and Ms Taylors."

Aria bit her inner cheek and mumbled, "And Noel."

"What?"

"Noel knows about Timothy Ezra, I can't hide it from him." Aria looked at the ceiling, "He will eventually find out that you're his father."

Ezra rolled his eyes heavily, "Do you want me to get another job?"

"I can't ask you to do that."

"Well I can't ask you to drop out just for me." Ezra told her, "It's not fair to you!"

Aria and Ezra both turned away from one another and looked up at the ceiling. At this point they both thought about different plans. Even though Aria wanted Ezra out of the High School, she knew that asking something like that would be wrong. This is Ezra's first real paying job and leaving in the middle of the school year would just put a dapper on his career.

Ezra on the other hand thought that maybe if Aria was to get her GED then she would finish school early. Leaving them both in the clear; but that was just asking too much. He realized that Aria had already given too much, having a child before she even really started freshman year. And then having to raise Timothy when he wasn't around because of his own stupidity.

Aria let out a breath causing Ezra to turn his head and face her once again, "What's wrong?"

Aria shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we're moving so fast and we should just take this slow." She expressed how she felt at the moment. "Get to know one another again."

Ezra looked at her confused, "What? Aria, we've known one another for years. Childhood years!"

"I know." She said pressing her lips into a thin line. "Let's just get some sleep and talk in the morning."

Defeated and knowing that Ezra was never going to get another word out of her nodded. "Fine."

"Don't get mad." Aria mumbled, "I promise we'll talk more in the morning."

Frustrated Ezra let out a breath, "I said fine Aria." He turned on his side away from her, "We always do what you want anyway right?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aria sat up and looked at the back side of Ezra, "Ezra?"

"Just go to sleep Aria." He mumbled, "I don't feel like fighting with you." Aria continued to stare at Ezra's back side for a few more seconds and then got off the bed, "Where are you going?" Ezra asked sitting up. But Aria just kept on looking for something in the closet and then the bedroom door opened, "Where are you going?"

Aria turned around and fixed her hair, "I'm going for a run. The air is too thick in here I can't breathe"

"Aria," Ezra yelled and got off the bed to chase after her, "What is your problem?"

Aria turned around making Ezra stop dead in his tracks, "You are my problem right now. I was enjoying myself in your company and you have to make that stupid remark." She pushed him lightly.

Ezra rubbed his face and turned on the hallway light, "Aria, I'm sorry." He took her hands, "Please don't leave. It's almost three in the morning."

Aria shrugged away his hands, "I don't care. I need to get out of here; I need to clear my head."

Ezra licked his lips and circled his head, "Can I go with you? At least this way I know you're safe."

"Fine whatever!" Aria turned away, "I'll be downstairs."

LINE BREAK

Three hours later just before the sun rose Aria and Ezra made it back to the house. Aria walked right into the kitchen and started to make a fresh pot of coffee while Ezra grabbed a towel from the cabinet for himself and one for Aria.

He wiped his face and handed the other to Aria who took it gracefully, "Aria talk to me." He pleaded holding her out stretched hand, "please."

Aria pressed her lips into a thin line and shrugged, "I don't know what to say."

"Well how about something along the lines of we'll work through this?" Ezra said pulling the chair out, "do you want us to get back together?'

"I do." Aria said as Ezra pulled her in between his legs, "I missed you so much."

"Then why are you picking fights?" He looked into her eyes searching for some sort of answer.

Aria looked away from him, "Because if we fight. Then I'll know that we will still have some sort of communication." Aria bit her lip for a brief moment, "I know it's stupid."

"No," Ezra told her, "It's not." Aria looked back at him, "I want to be with you. I want to be able to go out in public just like how we were back in New York. I want to be able to split a plate of fries." Ezra stopped and let out a breath, "But I don't think we can do that here. "

"So what are you saying? You want to move back to New York?" Aria asked knitting her eyebrows.

Ezra shrugged, moving Aria so she would be sitting on his lap, "The thought have crossed my mind."

"But my friends are here." Aria looked at Ezra's hand and for the first time since yesterday noticed that he was wearing his wedding band, "Did you have this on last night?"

Ezra shook his head, "No, I keep it in my wallet and when- when you went downstairs this morning I put it back on." He answered, "I know you have your friends here. But they were always your friends even when you moved to New York all those years ago."

"Ezra," Aria said, but then complete silence. She knew that he was right, Spencer, Hanna and Emily. They were always around for her; even when she had to stay with her grandparents. "I don't know."

"Just think about it." Ezra pleaded kissing Aria on the lips, "I know we have things that needs to be worked on. But we can't do that here if people don't know about us. It's going to be that constant jealousness and you and I are going to end up fighting more than we are not."

Aria let out a breath and then gave out a little smirk, "What is there to be jealous of? You broke it off with- what's her name? Connie?"

"Bonnie." Ezra laughed, "I know you knew her name."

Aria laughed, "Maybe. But I have you, so what's there to be jealous of?"

"Just think about it please? We can finally be a family again."

"Fine I'll think about it." Aria pecked his lips, "I'm going to take a shower. " Aria stood off his lap, "Mrs Marin is bringing Timothy home soon. "

Ezra nodded, "Promise me you'll think about it?"

Aria sighed, "I promise." But truth be told, Aria didn't want to move back to New York. She planned on staying in Rosewood. She loved it there and even if people were to judge there were something new happening every day in the town of Rosewood. Their story would be old news.

LINE BREAK

Aria headed down stairs for what felt like two hours later but it was in fact an hour. She heard laughter coming from the living room and smiled when she seen Ezra and Timothy playing with his monster trucks.

"Hey buddy." Aria greeted Timothy with a slight yawn. She and Ezra have been up all night and it was finally hitting her.

"Mama, look what Mrs Marin brought me last night." He said excitedly as he held onto the two trucks after taking the one Ezra was playing with out of his hands, "Aren't they cool?"

Aria smiled, "Very cool, want some breakfast?"

"No, Mrs Marin took me to McDonald's before she drops me off."

Ezra looked up from the floor, "She brought us some pancakes it's on the counter."

Aria looked confused, "US?"

Ezra nodded, "Hanna called or texted her last night saying she was staying at Spencer's and that you went home with me." He explained.

"Ah," Aria smiled, "Did she ask you anything?"

Ezra got off from the floor, "Not really. She just asked how I was and if you were okay." Ezra looked at the floor, "And said that Timothy was an angel."

"Well I knew that." Aria said smiling, "I need coffee."

"Well," Ezra said, "I'm going to go home and take a shower. Do you want me to take Timothy so you can get a few hours' sleep?"

Aria made a thinking face, "He's fine. Unless he wants to go with his daddy." Aria looked at Timothy

"Hey buddy," Ezra called him out of his playfulness, "Do you want to come over to daddy's apartment for a little bit?"

"No, I stay with mama." Ezra frowned,

"Well there's your answer." Aria tapped him on the shoulder, "Good night Ezra."

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Good night Aria." He bent down to place a kiss on her lips, "I love you!"

"What about me daddy?" Timothy stood up and stretched, "You love me?"

Ezra bent down and nodded, "Every day. "

Aria looked to Ezra and then to Timothy. She felt heart broken and still undeceives of how she wanted to live. She felt as if making that choice to move back to New York would put her back under her grandparents spell and having to attend parties that she didn't want to. But here in Rosewood she was free to live her life and the way she wanted too.

With a soft breath Aria turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen. Just the thought about moving back to New York with her family by her side felt real. But yet it felt foreign all together.

Ezra stood up and followed Aria to the kitchen, "Will you call me later?"

Aria nodded, "Yes I will." She smiled tenderly at him, "Go get some sleep."

Ezra nodded. "I will, see you tomorrow." He said in a sad tone of voice and left the house.

LINE BREAK

The following morning Ezra woke up with to the buzzer going off. He groaned and looked at the clock as he turned it off and realized that it was almost nine o'clock. With wide eyes he shot out of bed and got ready for work. Once he was done he grabbed his phone and called the school telling them that he was sorry and he would be there as soon as possible.

After rushing to his car and heading to the school Ezra had gotten there a half hour later due to rush hour traffic. He parked his car and ran up to the front office to sign in and heard the bell ring. He rubbed his face and realized that it was his free lesson.

As Ezra started his path way to his class room the bell rung and he saw Aria just about leaving his classroom. She was looking at the book in hand and he looked around the hallway before going up behind her and snaking his arm around her waist.

"Boo!" Aria yelled and Ezra pulled her into his classroom and shut the door, "I've missed you" He pecked her lips.

"Where were you?" Aria asked as Ezra pushed her up against the desk and placed her on top.

"Woke up late." He explained, "How was my class without me?"

Aria shrugged, "It was okay. We mostly read and Mr Hackett asked us to right about someone who we admire most."

"And who did you write about?" Ezra smirked, "let me guess."

"Don't even go there." Aria pushed him playfully, "I didn't write about you."

"I wasn't going to say that." Ezra joked, "Okay maybe I was." He smiled when Aria raised an eyebrow.

"I wrote about my mother." Aria bit her lip, "About how she had me at the age of 16 and raised me to be who I am. I will always admire her for that."

"And I will always admire you!" He cooed, placing a hand on her cheek wiping away the lone tear. "I love you so much."

Aria opened her mouth to say something but ended up pushing Ezra away and jumping off the desk in one swift motion. "Mr Fitz." Mr Hackett greeted, "When did you get in?"

Ezra blew out a breath and licked his lips, "About ten minutes now." He smiled. "Thank you for covering my class."

Mr Hackett nodded and then at Aria, "Are you okay Ms Montgomery?"

Aria nodded, "I'm fine thank you. We were just talking."

Mr Hackett nodded, "is there something I should know about?'

"Well-"Ezra looked at Aria, "We're back together."

Aria smiled, "We are kind of back together." She said smirking, "Ezra and I are talking. Let adults and making plans about maybe going back to New York."

"To finish school?" Mr Hackett asked confused, "Are you both really leaving?"

"Were thinking about it." Ezra said going behind his desk and taking a seat, "As much as we love it here. Aria and I can't be ourselves. New York people; well the people that know us, knows that we are married. They know that we have a child together. And here we have to hide everything."

Aria looked at the floor. She has been thinking about moving back and still in the back of her mind. She didn't want to.

"And how do you feel about this Aria?" Mr Hackett asked crossing his arms over his chest, "Do you feel the same way your husband does?"

Aria started to chip off the nail polish on her fingers, "I would like to stay." She mumbled.

Ezra's head shot up from his desk and he placed the pen he picked up to write a note with, "You-"

"I think I just maybe caused a problem. I'm sorry," Mr Hackett smiled,

"You knew what you were doing!" Ezra snapped,

Mr Hackett shrugged, "Maybe I did." He turned to the door, "But Aria is in her senior year, why would you ask her to move? She's only months away from graduating." He stated and left the two young couple alone.

**As I have said before I love drama. Haha, anyways I don't really have anything to say. But I do want to say Thank You, thank you for reading and for those of you who are reviewing I can't express my happiness.**

**Please review and I will get the next chapter up soon. I actually have done a little writing and have the next four chapter ready to go and I will say it gets really tense. So the more reviews the faster I'll update and I think I know how I want to end this story.**

**Oh and I'm also finishing up 'Lost Memories.' the next chapter I mean.**


	14. Damn

Ezra paced back and forth in between Aria and the door. Frustrated he slammed the door shut and shook his head. Aria filched at that reaction. She remembered seeing Ezra pissed off and upset. But she has never seen him in the state that he was in now.

Aria took in couple deep breathes and bit her inner cheek. She didn't know if she was supposed say something or just let Ezra cool off. But then Ezra suddenly stopped and looked at her. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"What am I supposed to say Ezra?" Aria asked innocently, "I'm scared right now."

Ezra closed his eyes and walked over to his desk and sat down, "I'm sorry." He said rubbing his face into the palm of his hands, "I want to know what you thought of this situation."

Aria scratched her eyebrow and shrugged, "I don't know. I guess- I guess I would want to stay. Mr Hackett is right. Ezra this is my senior year, I'm supposed to enjoy it. Embrace the unknowing of college and spend time with the people I love before heading out into the real world."

"So basically you are just shutting down the whole idea?" Ezra asked looking up at her, "Not even a second thought?"

Aria sighed, "I don't want to move Ezra. Not yet anyways."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Aria glared down at him, she could tell that this conversation could go two ways. Bad or good, but in her mind it was already focus on the bad, "I want to stay here until I leave for college." She licked her lips slowly.

"What about me? What about Timothy?" Ezra asked broken hearted, "Are we just supposed to stay behind and wait for you?"

"No," Aria answered truthfully, "You're both coming with me."

"Right," Ezra shook his head, "I thought you wanted to go to NYU? Aria we live a few miles down the road from there!"

Aria looked down at her feet and then looked at the door. All she wanted to do at this point was walk out. But thought differently, she knew that this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. "I was thinking Berkley, or Penn State, UCLA," Aria mumbled.

"So anywhere not near New York?" Ezra looked at Aria in disbelief, "I have given up so much, why can't we just have what we have and be happy?"

Aria looked at him confused, "What did you give up Ezra? Because if you have forgotten. I gave up a lot more than you!"

"Aria, I was-"He stopped when a few knocks came from the door and Ezra let out a breath of relief as he yelled out come in. He wanted to tell Aria that he got accepted to the two choices of Schools that he's been dreaming of since he was a child.

"Ezra," Ms Taylors smiled and Aria rolled her eyes at the timing, "I'm sorry was I interrupting something?"

"Yes," Aria shook her head, "Mr Fitz here was just about to tell me something!" Aria looked at Ezra urging him with her eyes to go on.

"No, "Ezra stood up and looked at Ms Taylors, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, I was actually coming by to see if you talked to Aria here." She smiled looking at Aria as Aria looked back at her,

"I haven't gotten around to it." Ezra placed his hands in his pockets.

Ms Taylors nodded, "Alright, well Aria. I wanted to know if you would be willing to join the drama club. Now, before you say no. I have been looking at your school records and it seems as if you are lacking a few credits. This drama program would be putting you on that path to college."

Aria laughed, "You dated my husband and you expect me to join your drama club?" Sarcasm was in the air, "How dare you!"

"Aria," Ezra knitted his eyebrows, "She is still a teacher here."

Aria shrugged at the same time she said, "I don't care. She can't black mail me into her little production. I don't care; I have enough on my plate as it is." Aria sighed and then headed for the door.

"Aria," Ezra called out but she ignored him and walked out the classroom, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I knew I had to try."

Ezra nodded, "Aria is stubborn. But you'll get used to- to it." Ezra head for the door, "I know how much this means to you. So like I said before, I will help you." Ezra looked up at Bonnie, "But one thing you have to know. Aria will never fall for blackmail, she will eventually bite you back in your ass and you are not going to like it."

Bonnie laughed, "I'm not joking. If you wanted Aria to really be in your production. You should have stuck with your plan and stopped when you just came right out and asked her. "

"Note taken. Tell her I'm sorry and that I'm really desperate." Bonnie said pleading with every word spoken.

Aria headed over to the library there were still a little over an hour before the bell would ring and she thought maybe doing a little homework would ease her mind. But on the way there she couldn't stop thinking about how Ms Taylors would even ask her to join the school's drama club after she found out that Ezra was her husband.

She opened the door to the library and felt a cool breeze as the air conditioner was on full blast. She looked around the place and noticed there were two classes in there. One had a guess speaker and the other was doing something she couldn't make out.

Just as Aria walked further into the library she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. Knowing full well on whom it is Aria just left it there. She found a seat in one of the empty rooms that they used for lectures and opened her books. She still had to do a report on History and thought she could use this time to do it. Before Ezra pulled her into the classroom earlier that's exactly what Aria was going to do.

A little over twenty minutes went by and Aria finally brought out her cell. She looked at her phone and saw that Ezra has called and text non-stop since she left his classroom. As she held her phone in her hands it started to alert her that she was getting an incoming call. She ignored it and placed it in her back pocket as she grabbed her notes and looked up she was startled by Ezra.

Aria rolled her eyes and pushed passed him. "What do you want?" she asked walking to the history side of the library.

"Why haven't you answered my calls? I have been trying to get a hold of you!" Ezra didn't sound upset, but more so concerned, "We were in the middle of a very important conversation and you just left." He rubbed his temples and lent up against the book shelves as he watched Aria look for what she needed.

Aria shrugged, "I thought we were done the second you let your ex-girlfriend walk in." Aria side glance him, "Beside I have a history report that's due this Friday. Wouldn't want me to fail now do you Mr Fitz?" Aria said putting emphasis on his name as a student went by.

"Ms Montgomery," Ezra rolled his eyes, "We still need to finish what we talked about."

Aria nodded, "I'm well aware of that." She looked at him, and then looked at the other student as he walked away, "You want to finish telling me what you gave up?"

Ezra shook his head, "Not really."

"Alright then," Aria took the book she needed and walked back into the room she was in and started to pack up her books.

"Are you finished here?" Ezra wondered, "Your report is done?"

"No," Aria answered gracefully, "But I am going to check this book out and take it home."

Ezra let out a breath and closed the door, along with the shade. "We need to talk Aria." He whispered, "I'm-"he stopped and closed his eyes, "I want to know why you decided to change schools?"

"Because I don't want to go to NYU anymore," She answered truthfully, "I want to go to Berkley, or UCLA, maybe Penn State."

"Why? All we ever talked about was NYU." Ezra blocked the door so Aria couldn't push past him. "What made you change your mind?"

Aria dropped the books on the table and sat down. "I don't want to go back to NY, I want to be able to call my own shots. "She looked him in the eyes, "You want to go to New York so bad go, I am happy here. For once I don't have to follow what my grandparents say. For once I don't have to look over my shoulder and have to worry about what I do. No one is watching me here. No one cares what I do as long as I am not getting in trouble. _**FOR ONCE**_ there are no rumours about how Judge Rose's only granddaughter got pregnant when she was fourteen." Aria let the tears that she's been holding fall, "I- I want to be around people who accept who I am. In New York, I have to be someone I am not."

Ezra stared at Aria taking everything she said in. He knew what she was talking about because since he could remember he had to do the same. Even if one speck of hair was out of place someone would comment on it. The world that Ezra grew up in, he himself has been trying to escape it. But Rosewood wasn't allowing him and Aria to be who they are. A married couple with a three year old.

"I know what you mean." He pressed his lips into a thin line, "But we can't be ourselves here."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing," Ezra cut him off, "Aria, I want to be with you. I thought you wanted that too?"

"You know I want to be with you." Aria sucked in a deep, "But you're asking me to do something I don't want to do. And I thought you wanted me to be happy?"

"Of course I do." He all but exclaimed in frustration, "But I thought you wanted _**US**_ to be happy?"

Aria opened her mouth to speak but words didn't seem to form. She didn't know how to tell Ezra that maybe if they couldn't come to a decision then maybe they were wrong. Getting back together at this point would just be a mistake.

"Aria," Ezra breathes out, "How about I'll make you a deal?' He asked coming to a decision himself,

"What?" She questioned with worried eyes,

"How about you join the drama club here and get your credits. And I will drop the subject about moving back?"

Aria laughed, "Now you're trying to black mail me?"

Ezra shrugged, "Not black mail. Compromise." He smiled walking up to her chair, "You yourself said that you wanted to join a dance club or even the drama. That way we can be together out in public."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," He squatted down to her level, "I promised that I would help out with the drama club. This way you and I can work together and spend some time with one another."

Aria smiled, "And what about Timothy? You know our son?"

"We'll bring him with us. Maybe Hardy can watch him while we rehearse."

Aria shook her head and pushed Ezra to the ground, "Deal."

Ezra smirked and sat on his butt, "I knew you would agree."

"Just tell your ex- to be on her behaviour or I'll have to put a can of whoop ass on her."

Ezra laughed, "You promise?"

"Try to blackmail me and see what I can do!" Aria announced with a cocky tone, "Do you promise not to bring up moving again?"

Ezra nodded, "Yes. I swear," He grabbed her legs and pulled her to the ground causing the chair to fall over them. "Kiss me?"

Aria looked him in the eyes, "You are a jerk." She smirked with a hint of lust in there. "But I love you!" Aria kissed Ezra on the lips and then deepens it as Ezra's hands went up to her cheek cupping them in his hands.

Aria moved her hands so that it was playing with his hair that hung on the side of his face. Things were getting pretty heated and soon enough the bell rang breaking them apart.

"I have to go" Aria mumbled against his lips,

"Me too!" Ezra smiled into the kiss as she sat up with Aria straddling him, "But I don't want too."

"Me too, but everyone is going to wonder where Mr Fitz is." Aria said playfully,

"And where are you going Mrs Fitz?" Ezra played back, "Want to have lunch with me?"

"We can't do that?"

"Who says we can't?" Ezra asked as Aria stood up, "We can run off campus hit a drive thru and make it back before the next bell. We can even get your friends to come with us so it would look as if I was joining you."

Aria bit her lip and nodded, "Okay then Mr Planner." She joked bumping him with her butt, "I'm going to text the girls. But I don't know if Spencer wants to go. She hasn't talked to me since Friday."

Ezra pecked her lips once more, "Call her and find out. Tell them it's my treat." He smiled, "I kind of owe them and I want to talk to Spencer. I know the real reason she's upset and it's not at you"

LINE BREAK

"Thanks Spence," Aria smiled to her as she stopped in front of Emily's car. "I really appreciate you coming with us."

Spencer shrugged as she opened the door to the back passenger seat and got in. Aria looked over to Hanna and Emily who only smiled. "Why is she so mad at me?" Aria whispered to Emily before she opened her car door.

"I really don't' know. " Emily answered, "We tried to talk to her but she just mumbled a few incoherent words."

Hanna let out a breath and opened the front passenger door and looked around, "Look, "Hanna nodded in front of her, "Hey Mr Fitz."

"Girls." Ezra smi\rked walking up to them, "Heading out?"

Emily and Hanna nodded, "We're going to head down the road for lunch. Wait to join?" Emily asked nicely as a few students got into their car next to them. "I'm sure it would be okay."

Ezra looked at Aria and shrugged, "Sure. Sounds nice."

Aria got into the back seat and Ezra followed. Once Emily started the car and headed out of the parking lot Ezra started talking, "Spencer don't blame Aria. Blame me for putting you into this situation."

"Aria has her own mind. As she chose to be stupid and go back with you." Spencer looked at Aria with a stern face, "You picked a lying two timing bastard over your friends."

"He's my husband Spencer. "

"Oh how can I forget? I was at the wedding." She replied sarcastically,

"Spencer," Emily looked behind her for a brief moment, "Aria is right."

Spencer nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, "Who was it that Aria ran too when Ezra lied to her? Who was it that helped her through those lonely nights?" Everyone stayed quiet, "that's right. It was all of us" Spencer looked to Ezra, "Not you. You wanted to play father when it was most convenient for you!"

Ezra let out a harsh breath and shook his head, "Look, all I am trying to do is make up for my stupid mistake. I may or may have not done what I think I did." Ezra played around with his words seeing as he caught on to the fact that Emily and Hanna didn't know about his potential cheating mistake, "but that doesn't mean that I would love Aria any less."

Aria sat between the two as a few tears fell down her cheek. She didn't know what to say, or even do at this point. Spencer is one of her best friends and Ezra is her husband. How is she supposed to make a choice between that?

"Emily stop the car." Aria announced, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Emily glanced in the mirror and pulled over. Spencer and Ezra got out of the car at the same time and Aria rushed out of Spencer's side since it was close to the grass area.

"I want to know what the hell is going on." Hanna yelled, "Why are you picking on Aria?"

"I'm not. I-"Spencer stopped lent up against the car as Ezra helped Aria out, "He cheated on her with my sister. How am I supposed to act to that?"

Hanna and Emily were shocked to hear the news, "How long have you known about this?" Emily asked walking over to the side walk.

"A few months- maybe longer." Spencer replied, "Even if he's trying to make amends with Aria. Who says that he won't cheat again?"

"Spencer," Hanna said, "That's not your choice to make. Look at them," She pointed. "How would you feel if Toby did the same to you? Of course you would give him another chance because you love him. Just as much as Aria and Ezra love one another."

"Hanna is right, all we can do is be there for her if she falls again." Emily smiled, "I may not know what happened. But Ezra has done nothing but tries and earns the right to be with Aria again. Let's just let them work it out."

"Sorry guys," Aria mumbled, "I can't handle this right now. Spencer you are my best friend. " Aria looked at them, "All of you. And I'm trying to be happy, don't you want that for me?"

"Of course we do." Spencer placed her lips into a tight line, "I'm sorry for over reacting." She looked at Ezra, "Your only human and I should respect what you and Aria are trying to do… What you are trying to do."

"Thanks you Spencer," Ezra smiled and rubbed Aria's back. "Maybe we should get going? There's only so much time and I want to be able to repay you girls."

Hanna laughed, "You want to repay us? I have a way for that." Emily smacked Hanna on the arm, "What? I was just saying."

Emily and Spencer laughed, "We are not going to Disneyland."

Hanna frowned, "It's not like he doesn't have the money. You and Emily got to go with Aria why can't I go?"

"When did this happen?" Ezra asked knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

Spencer smiled, "I guess we all have secrets." With a giggle she got back into the car.


	15. FLASH DRIVE

**Because I have time I'll post this chapter. **

**I want to thank those of you who are reviewing it. It means the world to me that your liking this story and that you will go on reading every chapter. **

**My other story Lost Memories is just about ready to post so maybe tonight or tomorrow I will get it up here!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

As the next few months followed that eventful afternoon. Aria and her friends got back on track and began to be themselves again. Aria and Spencer even opened up to one another and Spencer told Aria that she was only looking out for her. Spencer knew how much Aria loves Ezra and she never wanted Aria to go through the same heart break that she went through a year ago.

Ezra had gotten Hanna to join the drama club saying that maybe she would get picked up and end up in California doing some kind of big hit television show. Ezra had even gotten Spencer and Emily to join the production.

It was the night of rehearsal and they were all at Hollis College going over the play. Ms Taylors ended up changing the play around and doing a Burlesque and Cinderella remix. She wanted Cinderella to be able to find her fairy god mother in Burlesque. Although the way she explained it at first it sounded a little weird. But then as she went into detail the story became a little more understandable.

"So, Mona you and Hanna are playing the two step sisters." Ms Taylors finally came up with the casting rolls. It took her a while deciding between Aria and Mona for the lead but then came up with this instead, "And Aria is playing Journey Cummings, a lost girl from New York who just wanted to be found." She smiled,

"So it's going to start off with Aria aka Journey walking down a long street right after she got stood up at prom." Ezra started to explain, "Hannah will be playing step sister one aka, Maria and Mona will be playing step sister two aka Madeline."

"Why do I have to play two? I still don't' understand how Aria got the lead. She can't even act or sing." Mona announced, "Has anyone here actually heard her sing? Because if I recall correctly she didn't even audition."

"Mona," Ms Taylors called out, "I had to beg Aria to play this part. So I would really appreciate it if you would show her some respect." Ms Taylors smiled, "Now, before we go any further I would like to thank the Springer preservation funding for the Art's. "She clapped, "They really did us wonders in offering us with a generous amount of money for our project."

Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily all looked at Ezra as he continued to look down at his clip board. "Your husband has been really busy these last few months." Hanna giggled.

Aria shook her head, "There's a catch to that money. Diana Fitz-scary wouldn't give that money unless there was something in it for her."

"Alright, so everyone will be here at five sharp tomorrow. If you need a ride from the school ask your friends beside you and if they can't you call me or Mr Fitz and we will be glad to help you out." Ms Taylors ended the day.

Aria looked at Ezra and shook her head. She then grabbed the notes that Ms Taylors had required them to go over.

"I know what you are thinking" Ezra whispered when she came beside him, "But I didn't want you to fundraise all that money and not have time to study."

Aria laughed, "So you went to your mother?"

Ezra nodded, "I really didn't have a choice Aria, and I said I would help you and Ms Taylors. How am I helping if you're away from your studies?"

Aria looked down at her notes and then back up at Ezra when he placed the clip board down in front of her. It read 'I'm sorry' on it.

"This is too much for me to handle." Aria whispered, "I'm going home."

Ezra looked at her shocked as few of the students stayed behind, "Are you mad at me?" Ezra asked her in a mere whisper, "I did this for us."

"What-"Aria stopped, "What does your mother want from all of this?"

Ezra looked around the auditorium and then back at Aria as he motioned with his head for her to follow him. Aria let out a breath as Ezra walked to Hardy's opened office. He closed the door and then turned back to her, "Christmas."

"What?" Aria yelled,

"And that's why I wanted to come here, "Ezra mumbled, "Look, it's just one day out of the year. Aria she is my mother."

Aria waved her arms in the air and plopped down on the couch, "I can't believe you made that choice without me. Ezra this is the woman that hates me since I got pregnant."

Ezra opened his eyes wide, "My mother doesn't hate you."

"Please!" She huffed, "Diane wanted me to get an abortion for crying out loud."

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked curiously, "when did she say that?'

Aria cleared her throat, "It doesn't matter. Timothy is here in the world and I can't change that." Aria stood up, "But I can keep her away from him. You give that money back or I will tell Ms Taylors exactly why you can't use it. You promised me you would be your own person."

Ezra stopped Aria from leaving, "He's my son too. I will protect him from any harm Aria."

Aria pulled her arm back, "I don't want your mother near my son and that's final."

LINE BREAK

Ezra sat back behind his desk as his students took their final test before their long weekend a head of them. He looked up from his stack of papers that he had been putting off to grade. He looked at Aria who was deep in thought and thought back to what she said. He thought about what he could do to change her mind and truth of the matter is he would have to work around her.

Timothy is his son and even if Ezra's mother said what she said; Diane still had the right to see her only grandson.

Frustration grew in him and he finally got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom. He could hear the mere muffled voices as he closed the door behind him. Ezra walked over to the water fountain and got a drink. All of a sudden his mouth felt dry and his legs felt weak.

"Are you okay?" Ms Taylors asked as she was coming down the hallway, "Don't you have a class?"

Ezra nodded wiping his upper lip, "Their taking a test and I just needed some air."

She nodded, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What's up?"

She looked at him with a questionable glare, "Something is wrong. What's going on?"

Ezra looked at the ceiling and then twisted his neck in a curricular motion, "Too much." He answered.

She rubbed his arm up and down, "It'll be okay. You and your wife seem to be on good terms again." Bonnie smiled, "I never really got to thank you for getting Aria to join. And for getting that huge amount of money."

Ezra shrugged, "It wasn't hard." He spoke causing Bonnie to knit her eyebrows, "its family money."

"What do you mean?"

Ezra cleared his throat, "He means its money that he should have never taken…" A voice spoke up from him as Ezra stopped and was unable to form words. Ezra and Bonnie both turned their heads to see Emily Fields joining their conversation. "I'm done," She looked at Ezra, "You said that we could leave once we were finished"

Ezra nodded, "Yes thank you!" he smiled at her and then looked behind her when Aria and Spencer both walked out at the same time. Aria shook her head and turned in the opposite direction. Spencer looked at Ezra and pressed her lips into a thin line as she walked up to him.

"My sister said to give you this." Spencer held out a flash drive, "I guess you're off the hook for that one."

Ezra took the drive and smiled, "Is this what I think it is?"

Spencer nodded, "Yup and I have to tell you this." She took a foot forward, "I had to make a copy it was one of _THE_ funniest things I have seen in a long time." She laughed, "I wished the girls and I were there to see it."

"What are you talking about?"

Spencer looked at Emily who started to laugh uncontrollably "That was funny. But not as funny when Mr Fitz tried to-"

"Oh, let him watch the movie." Spencer cut her off, "see you at rehearsal."

"Bye," Emily waved and they both headed in the direction that Aria went in.

Curious as she was Bonnie smiled mischievously at the flash drive in Ezra hand, "What's that?" She pointed

Ezra shook his head, "For my eyes only" he joked and placed it in his back pocket. "

She held her hand up in the air, "Fair enough," with a light giggle, "I will see you at lunch." She patted his back and turned on her heel.

LINE BREAK.

During lunch Ezra was in state of panic and shock. He couldn't comprehend how stupid he was for losing the flash drive. He kept thinking that he still had it in his back pocket. But when he went to reach for it during his free lesson it wasn't there.

He let out a frustrated breath and threw the book against the wall at the far end of the classroom. He didn't know what was on that video but he knew that it wasn't going to end well

All of a sudden the door flew right open and a voice bombed through the whole room "What the hell is wrong with you?" Aria stepped in followed by her three best friends. "How could you be so stupid?"

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked confused, "I haven't done anything." He said trying to cover up the fact that he lost the flash drive.

"Really?" Aria angrily said, "Then why does the whole fucking school know that you and I have Timothy? Why is that your stupid drunken video is on the school's website."

Ezra closed his eyes and then ran over to his laptop, "You have got to be kidding me!" He shook his head and logged on.

"You didn't know about this?" Emily asked, "But you and Spencer are-"

"I lost it." Ezra mumbled, "I can't believe this is happening."

"I have Caleb working on getting this site down." Hanna interjected, "But it's already up there and half the school saw it."

Ezra rubbed his face in his hands, "I knew you wanted me to move to New York." Aria cried, "I just never thought you would do something like this to get me there. " Aria turned on her heel," I can't forgive you for this."

"Aria I'm sorry." Ezra yelled and went after her. If the school already knew then what the heck. He can't lose his wife over this, "Aria." Ezra grabbed her from the waist stopping.

"Let me go Ezra," Aria tried to push him away causing a scene in the hallway.

"I can't do that." Ezra pushed harder as he started to back up and into his classroom, "I can't let you leave angry this time."

"You knew I would never move back there. I think this-"Aria gestured to the crowded hallway full of noisy people. "Is the only way you would be able to get me to go?"

Ezra let Aria go in anger. "You think I wanted this?" he yelled causing the principle to come up running, "I had already placed my two weeks' notice Aria. Today is my last day." He looked around, "you guys got that?'

"Enough," Principle Hackett yelled "Clear this hallway." And when no one moved, "NOW!"

Ezra let a few tears fall as he fully walked back into his classroom and sat down behind his desk. Aria got dragged back in when she tried to make a run for it by Spencer, "You need to sit down and talk."

"Mr and Mrs Fitz" Mr Hackett spoke out first, "this drama is meant for outside of campus. How exactly do you guys expect me to cover this up?"

Aria huffed a few words causing Ezra look at her, "What?"

"Say it out loud Aria." Ezra waved his hand.

"I said to ask your mother to buy it out." Aria announced, "I mean that's what you do right?"

"You both need to leave campus and cool off." Mr Hackett wasn't having any of it. "But before you both leave I need to know how that video got on the schools web site."

Everyone looked at Ezra, "I lost the flash drive."

Mr Hackett shook his head, "And what was something like that doing at school? I thought we had an understanding?" He yelled.

"It's my fault." Spencer whispered, "I gave it to Mr Fitz,"

Mr Hackett nodded, "What am I supposed to do?" he asked defeated, "I wasn't prepared for this"

Ezra stood up, "I take full blame. Besides I was the one that lost it."

The room stayed silent for a few minutes as everyone took in the day event. Ezra felt bad for putting Aria in this mess and he has only himself to blame for it. "I'm sorry Aria." Ezra finally said, "I never meant for this to happen. I-I didn't even realize I lost the drive until it was too late."

Aria wiped her tears as she looked at Ezra. She could tell that he was telling her the truth and this wasn't just a way for him to get her to go back to New York. Aria nodded and walked up to Ezra giving him a full embrace. "I'm sorry too." She cried as Ezra wrapped his arms around his waist, "I just don't want things to go back to how it was at that stupid prep school."

Ezra rubbed her back up and down, "I know." He kissed the top of her head, "I'm so sorry."

LINE BREAK

As rumours spread throughout the day Caleb finally found the way to take down the link. And the many other links that were double posted. Aria and Ezra ended up parting ways for a few hours and met up at Hollis for rehearsal. Even though the whole school were talking about their outburst at one another earlier in the day. They both made a commitment to help out.

"At least I know how you got the lead." Mona smirked, "Sleeping with the teacher." She turned her head to look at Ezra who was in the stand with Ms Taylors.

"I didn't sleep with my teacher Mona," Aria retaliated,

Mona nodded with a smirk, "I meant you husband." She eyed Ezra once again, "I would do him any time."

"Please, like Mr Fitz would go for you!" Spencer tested.

Mona rolled her eyes, "He went for Aria."

"They grew up together." Hanna jumped in, "Just drop this. It's stupid, so what Aria and Mr Fitz are married. That was before they even came here." Hanna shook her head and looked at her peers, "They grew up together for crying out loud."

"Now I know why we didn't make it." Noel said walking up to them, "You were into older men."

Aria licked her lips, "I was into my husband and I am not ashamed of that."

Noel nodded and got into her face, "You weren't into your husband when you went out with me for two weeks." He pulled his face away, "Does he know about us?"

Aria smirked and laughed. Noel thought he was so good, "Of course he does you idiot."

"Alright," Ezra spoke, "Today was a day of-"

"Teacher drunkenness," Noel joked causing the half the group to laugh.

"You have something to say Mr Kahn?" Ezra asked upset but still playing the role of authority.

Noel looked at those serious people around him and laughed, "Well we all know that I did in fact date your wife. Mr Fitz"

Ezra smiled and nodded, "I do in fact." He looked around at everyone. "What do you all want to know?" He asked, "You want to know that I made the choice to put College before my family? You want to know that I made Aria chose for her life instead of staying at home all by her lonesome?" Ezra asked getting to the point where he didn't care anymore, "Or do you all want to know that I have married the one person that makes me happy? The one person that I look forward to everyday even if she doesn't know it? Yes we fight but what couples don't?"

"Ezra-"Aria spoke, "no-"

Ezra shook his head, "I'm tired of this Aria." Ezra walked up on stage, "Aria Montgomery is my wife. We have a son together and I couldn't be more than happy. I have the woman of my dreams and I am not afraid to say it." He took hold of Aria's hand, "I love you so much. I am sorry that I put you through so much and I know you hate me for it. But you still love me at the same time and that's all I can ask for." He kissed her hand

Aria wiped her fallen tears with her free hand, "You are my husband," Aria spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "Ezra Fitz is the person that I have fallen in love with since the ending of eighth grade." She looked at Mona and Noel, "he's my husband and I'm not ashamed of that. Yes we fight all the time- but I would rather fight then not speak at all." Aria stopped and looked up at Ezra, "I love you and I don't' care what people think." She lent up and kissed Ezra in front of everyone. Aria realized a few hours before that it didn't matter if people found out. She is of age and Ezra is in fact her husband. There is nothing anyone can do about it. They can talk, they can call them names. But at the end of the day. Aria is in fact Mrs Fitz.


	16. Questions

Saturday morning came faster than Aria realized and she wished that it was still Friday night so she had the weekend to look forward too. The long three day weekend before Monday was teacher prep day. A day that the school wanted to give out…

"Good morning son," Aria cooed as she walked into his room and saw Timothy just getting up, "So what do you want to do today? Anything you want and we'll do it."

Timothy smiled, "I don't know mama," he said wiping his tired eyes, "What you want to do?"

Aria brushed the locks of hair out of his face and smiled, "I want to ask daddy to move in with us. What do you think about that?"

Timothy jumped out of bed and into his mother's arms "Yay, daddy." Over the last few month Timothy wanted Ezra around more. But Aria refused to ask him to move in because the town didn't know him. But after yesterday's news and then rehearsal Aria was more than ready to ask Ezra.

"Let's go get some breakfast and surprise daddy okay?"

Timothy nodded "ok."

Aria and Timothy got ready for the day. And headed over to the Grill where she was greeted with a few stares. Some of the people that were in the shop was congratulating her for accomplishing so much at such a young age and the other ones were staring a whispering words such as 'look at that teen mother' or 'that's the one that married her teacher'

Aria really didn't care for what people were saying. It's nothing that she hasn't heard before and she was used to it. It's what happened at that Prep School that caused Aria to move back to Rosewood that sent her over the edge.

FLASH BACK

_Aria walked down the hallway of her school on her first day back after having Timothy. She thought the day was perfect she felt like a real teenager again. Not waking up in the middle of the night having to do feedings; but being back in school with all her peers and not having to care anymore. But she was wrong._

_Turning the corner to head over to her locker rested a few dozen roses. Some of them were congratulating her on the arrival and the very few said 'take it to your grave.' She cried. Aria knew there were a few people out there that didn't take to kind to the situation but through her pregnancies they didn't surface._

_Aria opened her locker and grabbed her books that she would need for her first lesson of the day. _

"_So Aria, how does it feel to be teen mother at 15?" A boy asked, "You just turned fifteen right?"_

_Aria turned away and started to walk but then he walked up from behind her and slammed her against the locker, "You should be ashamed of yourself. Thinking you could just come back and deal with life. Your nothing but a stupid freshman and you need to learn your lesson." _

_Aria gasped loudly and tried to push him off her but he pushed her harder and soon his friends came to help. But it wasn't her they were helping. Those three friends of his tried to rape her and make her pay for getting pregnant at such a young age. They didn't care that Aria was on the honour roll before then. All they cared about was the fact that Aria let herself go._

"_Give it to us Aria," They pushed and pushed and soon her uniform was ripped open._

"_Let me go!" Aria yelled from the top of her lungs causing the teacher a few halls down to hear and run over to the noise._

"_What the hell is going on here?" The boys fled but Aria remains "Are you okay Aria?"_

_Aria nodded and tried to cover herself up. But it was ripped to a point that Aria used her hands, "Here take this." The teacher took off his coat, "Let's get you to the office._

_And since then Aria returned to that school a few times and it was over. She never told anyone and decided to just flee._

END

Aria let out a breath and took the last step to Ezra's apartment. She looked down and smiled at her loving son, "Knock." She whispered.

Timothy smiled and nodded as he knocked. Aria looked at the door waiting for Ezra to answer but didn't so she knocked and then a sleeping Ezra opened the door. "Daddy!" Timothy squealed.

"Hey buddy," he yawned, "what's up?" Ezra asked as he moved to the side after picking Timothy up and placing him on his hip.

"Food," timothy wiggled out of his arms

Ezra smiled and bent down to place a kiss on Aria's lips "I've missed you!" He mumbled.

Aria smiled, "Brush your teeth." She let out a giggle. Ezra kissed her once more before closing the door and headed off to the bathroom. "So how was it after I left last night?" Aria asked from the living room.

''Not too bad," Ezra replied coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Really?" She questioned, "So what time did you get home?"

Ezra shrugged as he finished and washed his mouth, "About eleven." He looked at her and wondered, "Why?"

Aria shrugged one side of her shoulder and grabbed the plate of pancakes, "Just wondering."

Ezra nodded and took the coffee from the counter and pulled out the chair, "what are you guys doing today?"

Aria looked at Timothy who had already dug into his food, "We can talk after breakfast."

Aria and Ezra sat on the two seat counter and Timothy sat on the floor in front of the TV watching his favourite Saturday cartoons. Aria smiled as she took her first few pieces of food and then sipped her coffee.

"So about yesterday," Ezra mumbled, "I'm really sorry I lost the drive."

Aria shook her head, "its okay." She let out a breath, "There's nothing we can really do about it now. The town knows about us and we'll deal with it."

Ezra nodded, "I just wish I knew where that flash drive went."

"It was funny though." Aria laughed, "And I'm sorry if it seemed as if I don't trust you." Aria looked up from her food, "It's just hard."

"Why? Aria you've trusted me before. What makes it different this time? I'm here and I'm trying." Ezra said defeated as he placed his fork down. "What more do I have to do?"

Aria placed her fork full of food into her mouth and shrugged; after chewing she looked over at Timothy, "I want to be able to know that once you and I move back in together. You won't go running."

"Aria," Ezra said letting out an exhausting breath, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there. There were just so many things going on those first few years and-"he stopped and rubbed his face, "I can't take back what I did. But I can make sure that it won't happen again." He reached over for her hands, "I want us to have what we did in the beginning."

"I want that too." Aria turned her lips upright into a small smile, "maybe you should move in then?"

Ezra looked at her in shock and wide eyed, "Are you serious? Aria,"

She nodded, "Dead serious. I have been thinking and I know this is a big step from what we had." She nodded again, "But I want you around more. Timmy want's you around more and the only way to do that is for us to be under one roof."

Ezra lent over and pulled her face to his giving her a passionate kiss, "You don't know how much that means to me." He kissed her again, "I love you so much."

"I love you too,"

LINE BREAK

The happy trio watched Saturday cartoons till it was about four in the afternoon. Aria and Timothy ended up falling asleep and Ezra moved them both to bed. Timothy was in his room and Aria was placed on Ezra's bed.

Ezra stood leaning up against the door frame; just watching Aria as her chest raise and fall. Thinking about how months ago that he was just about ready to give up on them and now with all that hard work at trying getting Aria back. She was finally here; right in front of him sleeping.

Ezra let out a breath or two and walked over to the bed. He bent down and brushed a few strands of fallen hair out of Aria's face so he could see her better.

"_Ezra what are you doing?" Diane Fitzgerald asked_

_Ezra turned around startled to see his mother, "watching Aria sleep," He answered._

_Diane looked at him confused, "Why?"_

"_Because I like her." He answered honestly, "She's pretty."_

_Diane chuckled up a tiny laugh trying hard not to wake up the little seven year old Aria, "Son, you are too young to be thinking about girls."_

_Ezra smiled, "but I like this one. She's an angel" he gushed with a little bit of rosy cheeks._

_Diane looked over to the door and then back over to her son, "To bad Aria and Mike goes home tomorrow. I thought they were staying for the whole summer."_

_Ezra nodded "I'm going to Miss Aria."_

_Diane rubbed Ezra's back and then grabbed his hand as she led him out the door, "She'll be back for Christmas with her parents."_

_Ezra smile, "Are they staying again this time?"_

_Diane shook her head, "No, they'll stay at her grandparents' home. Aria and Mike are just here for the night so Mr and Mrs Rose could enjoy their anniversary."_

"_Oh," Defeated and sad that his best friend was leaving Ezra ran to his room._

Ezra looked over at the door as he heard tiny footsteps; he rose to his feet and took two steps before seeing his loving son rubbing his tired eyes.

"Mommy,"

"shh," Ezra held his finger up to his lips, "Mommy's sleeping." He smiled and picked up his son and carried him into the living room; placing him on his lap as he sat down, "Did you sleep well?"

Timothy nodded, "Yes."

Ezra smiled and kissed the side of his head and then turned on the TV, "What do you want to watch?"

Timothy shrugged, "Cars?"

Ezra let out a chuckle, "Okay. How about you go get the DVD and I'll go make some snacks?"

"Mac and Cheese?" He asked with a little too much excitement.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, with extra cheese. Please" he yelled out causing Ezra to giggle.

Ezra went into the kitchen and started to bring out all the ingredients while Timothy went running into his room to get the movie. When Timothy returned he grabbed the remote and gave it to Ezra so he could change the settings.

Once that was done he placed the DVD into the player and pressed play once it went to menu. Ezra gave Timothy a smile when the movie started to play. Timothy always carried around his lighting McQueen doll whenever he could. It was getting to the point where Aria and Ezra had to buy one each just in case Timothy accidentally forgot it at the other person's house.

Ezra let out a breath as he turned the Mac n Cheese. He really loved it; but it was also getting to the point where he wished he could make something other than that. He thought about taking a few cooking lessons but that turned out to be a bored especially since they moved so slowly. And then he tried to watch the one's on TV but then that got boring and when he actually tried to follow something that was on YouTube. He burnt the pan to bad and had to throw it away.

A few hours later and the sun went down. It was getting close to eight and Aria was still asleep on the Ezra's bed. After making a few sandwiches Ezra and Timothy ate and got ready for bed. Ezra didn't want to wake Aria up considering he knew how hard she has been working on the play and yet trying to catch up with school work.

Just before Ezra left for the day he went into the office and talked with the principle. He knew of his and Aria's situation to a crisp and he wanted to set things straight. Especially since the school saw that video of him drunk. Ezra wanted the principle to know that- what he saw in that video wasn't who he is today.

Ezra went back into the living room after taking a shower and changing into his sweat pants. As the days get closer to winter the weather has been getting colder. He went over to the door and double checked the locks and then he went over to the windows to make sure that none of the cold air could get in.

He then turned off the kitchen lamp and turned on the TV. Since Timothy had the TV all day he really hadn't had the chance to skim through it.

Ezra got comfortable on the couch and then started to skim through the television for something light to watch. Nothing really caught his attention until he saw The Green Mile. It had been a long while since he watched that move. It was to the part in the movie where John Coffey was telling him that he had to punish him. And that's when Ezra felt a pair of arm's wrap around his neck from behind him. He jumped and turned around to see Aria smiling.

"Hey," He greeted and grabbed around from behind the couch and tipped her over to him, "What are you doing scaring me like that?"

Aria giggled, "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

Ezra smiled, "because you looked worn out." He told her, "How'd you sleep?"

Aria shrugged little, "Pretty well. Your bed is comfortable."

Ezra let out a soft chuckle, "Are you hungry?"

Aria looked at him with a playfully glare and an eyebrow raise, "You cook?"

"Hey," He playfully smirked, "I'm the master…" he wiggled his eyebrows, "Of mac n cheese."

Aria laughed out loud, "Alright. I will give you that one." She sat up a little and placed her feet on the floor, "When did I actually fall asleep?" she let out a soft yawn

"About three or so; I don't really remember. But I feed Timothy and gave him a bath and kept him on the tight leash you have." He smiled and stood up from the couch, "He's sleeping now."

Aria licked her lips and followed Ezra into the kitchen and helped him by getting a plate down from the shelf, "Thank you!"

Ezra nodded, "I'm here for you Aria. I swear."

Aria smiled, "I know. This is something we both want. It will work." She said knowing what he was talking about.

LINE BREAK

Aria and Ezra were both on the couch finishing up the movie. As The Green Mile was coming to an end Ezra let out a yawn and looked down at Aria who was laying down with her feet on his lap. Ezra started to rub her feet to get her attention.

"Aria," Ezra said in a mere whisper. "Can I ask you something?"

Aria turned her head to look at him and nodded, "what's up?"

Ezra smiled, "Do you ever think about having another child?"

Aria pulled her feet away and sat up. She crossed her legs under one another and pushed her hair back "I'm not ready for that Ezra."

Ezra nodded, "I know that." He looked at the TV as another show started to pop on, "I was just asking if you thought about it."

Aria looked at the side of Ezra's face. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later but she knew that she wanted to wait till after college. "Why do you?"

Ezra shrugged not looking at her, "Maybe." He shook his head a little and then looked at her, "Okay, so maybe I have been thinking about it. How cool would it be to have another baby around?"

Aria looked at him in shocked, "Really? You want to have another one?" She asked in disbelief "I still have college Ezra."

"I know. And I'm not saying that I don't want you to go; because your education is really important to me. But-" he trailed off, "I think we are ready for this. Aria, lets have another baby."


	17. The ultimate confession or mistake?

Aria sat in the lunch room with the girls on Tuesday. She wasn't really into the conversation about whom want's what for Christmas this year. She only thought about what Ezra said to her. Well not more like said per say. He was so determine on having another baby that she went running out of the room and into Timothy's for the night.

Aria knew she wasn't ready for another child. Although the thought about having a sibling for Timothy did cross her mind; she thought about the night feedings and having to stay home by her lone some. It was the thoughts that were running through her mind that sent her running. She didn't want to think about having to go to college with another child.

Aria moved the tomatoes around on her salad. She didn't really feel like eating. She felt like a complete ass for leaving Ezra out on the couch and leaving so early in the morning. She didn't even think that she had gotten any sleep that night.

Ezra never even sent her a text. He left her alone for the two days and dropped Timothy off at school this morning. And the only way she knew that was because she left Timothy with Ezra on Sunday. She needed to think about this.

"B, what's wrong?" Spencer asked with as a concerned friend. "Don't let these people get to you!"

Aria gave Spencer a soft smile, "I'm not" She bit her inner cheek.

"Yeah Aria," Hanna rubbed her back, "I'll kick their asses if they talk about my Nephew."

Emily nodded, "We got your back."

Aria let out a soft giggle and lent forward, "Actually. How would you feel if I was to have another baby?"

"What?" The three girls yelled causing people to turn.

"Are you pregnant?" Hanna asked quickly, "I'm going to be an aunt again." She smiled widely.

"I'm not pregnant" Aria rushed, "Just the thought."

"Why? Aria we still have college." Spencer told her, "Are you willing to go through this all over again?"

Aria licked her lips and shook her head, "I don't know. I mean Ezra is here now. He is doing so much to get my trust back and I-"

"I knew this was going to happen." Spencer cut her off, "Aria, if this is Ezra's idea. And you know for a fact that you are not ready. Don't. Just keep the thought of having to go through all that feeding and diaper change for the next two years in your mind. Think about all the late nights you spent trying to study with a baby in your arms."

"Spencer," Aria stopped her, "I've thought about it. And believe me it wasn't fun but I also had help."

"Yeah, for the first six months," Emily mumbled, "Sorry."

"No, she's right." Hanna spoke up, "We love you and I know you love kids. But you need to think long and hard about what you really want."

"Aria, we're not saying that the thought of having a sibling for Timothy won't be so bad. All we are saying is that you still have time and if Ezra really loves you like we all know. Then he can wait a few more years, there is no rush."

Aria smiled, "I know," She sucked in a deep breath, "I have been thinking about this ever since I ran from him. I know it's childish, but I think that running was way better than fighting."

"You ran?" Hanna asked in shock, "Why?"

Aria shrugged, "The conversation was getting to a point where I couldn't handle. I needed to think about it and I left Timothy with Ezra all weekend." Her let out a breath, "You guys think I'm wrong? What if I do have another baby? I'm scared it would be the same situation all over again."

Spencer looked Aria in the eyes, "I think you know the answer babe. Stop questioning yourself."

LINE BREAK

Ezra sat in his new office at Hollis trying to come up with lesson plans. He had plans to do it this past weekend but ended up watching Timothy because Aria left him early Sunday morning. He knew it was a long shot; asking Aria for another baby. But it was one that he really was aiming for.

Ezra sat back in his high back swivel chair and looked around the office. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It had a mahogany desk in the middle close to the wall and a brown leather sofa and along the wall had filing cabinets. The walls were painted a shiny brown that matched the sofa and coffee table in the middle of the room. He wasn't expecting all of this especially since Hardy had to put in most of his own furniture. So he wasn't complaining much.

Ezra didn't start his classes until after the Christmas break and he was grateful for that. But then again he had to come up with a great lesson plan and homework and all the perks that came with teaching at a college level.

About two months ago Ezra asked Hardy for a favour. He asked if there were any job openings at Hollis if he could put in a good word. Hardy laughed at Ezra and told him that he had already done so. And that they were just waiting on an opening and he would be a shoe in.

The Dean at Hollis College would talk with Ezra when they were rehearsing for the play. He would observe Ezra and check him out. More or so it was like an interview that Ezra never went too and at the beginning of the month of November. The Dean offered Ezra a job. He is now Professor Fitz.

Ezra didn't' want to tell Aria until he was for certain that this was a done deal. He wanted to make sure that he didn't jinx anything.

Ezra let out a breath and looked at the door when he realized that Hardy was leaning up against the door frame, "I wondered when you would notice I was here." He chuckled walking over to the chair and taking a seat in front of him, "How does it feel?"

Ezra smiled and shrugged, "I don't' know yet. I guess when I have my first class everything will hit me. But right now-"He trailed off, "I'm just happy to be here."

Hardy nodded and picked up Ezra's lesson plan in front of him, "Working hard I see!" He smirked noticing Ezra had only two books on it. "Are you okay?"

Ezra nodded, "I'm fine."

Hardy looked at Ezra with an unsatisfied grin, "Tell me what happened?"

"It was nothing. Aria and I aren't speaking right now." Ezra said standing up and walking over to the book shelf and picking up a few books he wanted to teach, "She ran out on me."

Hardy turned to look at his best friend, "why would she do that? You practically proclaimed your love for her in front of half the student body." Ezra stayed silent and skimmed through the books, "What did you say?"

"That I wanted to have another child." Ezra blurted turned around to face him. "I don't see the problem! Everything is different now and I'm here. I think I have done more than my share and showed more love and devotion than anyone." Ezra yelled, "Why is she doing this to me? Were supposed to be married and yes she asked me to move in and I was more than happy. But how can we move past the fact that Aria doesn't trust me?"

"Ezra," Hardy stood up, "Breathe." He smiled, "Look, this is something you and Aria have to talk about."

"I'm tired of talking." He sighed in frustration, "I'm tired of having to run to her every time we don't agree on something. I am tired of this bull shit." He groaned and tossed the book on the sofa, "Maybe we weren't meant to be. As much as I love Aria, and want to be with her." He cried with a few tears, "I can't keep doing this. I don't want to put my life on hold and wait anymore. I've done that when I turned down Yale and Princeton." Ezra closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose, "please don't tell Aria what I said."

"Too late for that." Ezra and Hardy turned around toward the doorway to see Aria with tears in her eyes, "I knew something was wrong with us. But I never expected this." she wiped her tears.

LINE BREAK

Aria stood in the auditorium waiting on Ms Taylors. She had sent a text saying that she was going to be a half hour late and to go on reading their lines. But all Aria could think about was what she heard in Ezra's office.

She never expected to hear what she heard. She thought that she and Ezra were finally moving on. She thought that if she was to talk to Ezra and tell him how she really felt about having another baby so soon that they could just go on living. But she would have never thought that Ezra would give up something- something that he worked so hard for. College.

All their talk about which school they wanted to go to. Ezra never once wanted to go to NYU. His dream schools wanted him and he turned them down.

"Aria," Ezra walked up to her. "I'm sorry."

Aria shook her head, "Go away." She stated sternly. "I don't want to talk to you!"

Ezra looked to the floor, "Then just listen please." He begged,

Aria turned to look at him, "I don't want to talk Ezra I'm tired." She told him sternly "I called my Grandparents."

Ezra looked at her in disbelief, "You did what? Aria, don't' you want to hear me out?"

"Not this time." She told him walking away.

Ezra walked up beside her and cut her off from leaving, "I'm sorry about what you heard. It was just out of frustration. Aria-"Ezra grabbed her hands and she tried to pull them away.

"We were never meant to be Ezra," Aria choked out unable to hold back tears, "You think I'm childish and yes I may act like it." Aria looked up and into his eyes, "But I can't handle this anymore. I can't."

Ezra looked away from her and then down at his feet, "I don't want to lose you Aria."

"You did." Aria softly said as she tried to walk past him, "Let me be."

"No, this isn't over." Ezra looked her back into the eyes, "I will fight this. "

Aria shrugged, "But I think this time it is."

Ezra watched as Aria walked away. He couldn't believe that his big mouth caused all this problems. He rubbed his face and looked around the auditorium as more students walked in. He didn't want to be here right now. He didn't even want to do the play anymore knowing the fact that he just messed up the one good thing he had going on. What's going to happen now? What's going to happen with Timothy? Was he ever going to see his son again?

Ezra walked out of the building and speed walked all the way across campus and to his car. He couldn't think about anything at the moment. He didn't want to think about the pain and pure heartbreak that he saw in the eyes that were once his lover. His wife, Ezra sat in his car and hit the steering wheel as tears started to pour down his face. He thought about what Aria said to him when they were filling out his college applications together._ "Ezra if you get accepted I want you to go. I want you to be able to fulfil your dreams at one of these top schools."_ Her voice rang through his head, _"Aria I can't do that. What about our baby." He pressed his lips up against her growing belly, "I can't leave you!"_ His words that he once said stuck,_ "I can't live with myself knowing that you wouldn't be able to get your dream Ezra," She brought his lips to hers, "Promise me that you'll go? Promise me that you will make your dreams come true." Ezra made a promise that day. But he later broke it. _

Ezra started up his car and pulled out of his parking spot. At this point and time all he had to do was wait. All he could do was wait.

**All right I have to say that all those comments had placed a huge smile on my face. I loved the outburst in those comments and all thou some of you said that I was trying to promote teen pregnancy I'm not. Although it does happen in life we all know that and people handle things differently. But please do remember that Ezra is four years older than Aria in this story. He is ready to expand his family and move forward. But it's just way to fast for Aria's liking.**

**Next chapter coming soon. Drunken Ezra.**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**


	18. Meeting the Grandparents

Aria sat alone and unable to think about what to do next. She thought about what Ezra said and how she thought they could move forward. She thought about what she wanted in life and how things were going to take a turn for the worse.

Aria sat alone in her home with Timothy fast asleep upstairs. After that somewhat talk with Ezra she ended up picking up Timothy an hour early and headed home. She didn't want to be around people who were only going to ask questions.

She let a few more tears fall before she laid her head down on the pillow. Aria didn't want to end things with Ezra. But it sure as hell sounded as if he was at the end of his rope and letting go the two of them.

"Aria," A loud knock came from the door and she shot right up, "Aria open up."

With a soft muffled cry Aria opened up the door to see her grandparents. "Grandma" She cried right into her open arms, "Thank you for coming." Aria pulled her closer as if that was any possible.

"Oh baby." Her grandmother cooed, "It's going to be okay. I'm here." She rubbed her back up and down. "Let grandpa get the bags and you and I will go make some tea." She wiped the tears.

Aria nodded and followed Sharon Rose into the next room.

Across town Ezra was in his own world. Picking up his tenth glass of alcohol that night, he sat in Hollis bar and watched as their dancer went up on stage and did their performances, he watched as couples came and went. He watched his life in the palm of his hands walk away and not even turn back.

Letting the alcohol burn his throat he ordered another one and another after that until it got to heavy that he couldn't even keep his eyes open.

"Ezra man," Hardy said walking up to his dearest friend. "It's going to be okay."

Ezra looked up at his friend with blood shot eyes, "What?" He slurred, "My marriage is over," he mumbled, "I can't fight this"

Hardy took his glass away as Ezra was about to place it to his lips, "Let's go. The bartender called me. It's time for you to go."

Ezra shook his head and let his head spin in circles as he stood up and found it a little bit harder than before, "I want to dieeeee." He said carrying the E. "I want to end my life and make as if nothing as ever happened."

Hardy shook his head in disbelief; here was the guy that was full of life. Full of confidence and now he was jelly… Ezra was the man that always had faith and a cocky attitude towards drama.

"Come on." Hardy picked Ezra up and carried his limp body out the door. Hardy had double parked outside next to the door so it would be easier for him. "Alright," he mumbled when he got him into the car.

Ezra placed his head on the window letting tears fall rapidly, "What did I do wrong? Why doesn't she love me?"

"Ezra," Hardy sighed as he closed the driver side door, "I- your drunk and when you sleep it off you'll find out the truth. "

Ezra looked at Hardy and shook his head, "It's over this time." Ezra went into his front pockets, "She gave me the ring. Spencer gave it to me actually; she said that Aria told her I knew what to do with it."

Hardy looked at him confused, "When? Neither of you were at rehearsal"

Ezra shrugged, "Spencer called and told me to meet up with her. She gave me the ring back Hardy, does it make a fucking difference?" He yelled. "What the Hell am I supposed to do this time? Aria doesn't even want to talk to me; let alone be in the same room for her to hear my side."

Hardy scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders as he drove toward the apartment. "I don't know buddy." He said as he pulled up to Ezra's apartment building, "You just have to deal with it this time." He turned to look at Ezra who looked at him back, "What?"

"What is that supposed to mean? You agree with her?" He asked in frustration, "I thought this crush of yours were over?"

Hardy rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seat belt. Ezra did the same and got out of the car barely even making it to the front, "You've talked to her didn't you?"

"No I haven't," Hardy grew irritated, "I told you it was only a matter of time Ezra. You should have realized that."

Ezra threw his hands in the air and reached for his keys, "We were supposed to take the next step and move in together. All I asked for was another baby and Aria can't even give me that." He fumbled into the apartment building.

"Wait." Hardy pulled Ezra back, "You asked Aria for a child and she turned you down. This is when everything started? Your frustration?"

Ezra looked down at his feet, "I'm done. Going to bed now!" He sang skipping into the building, "My life is over."

Hardy looked at his best friend and felt sorry to the point where he built up tears. He had watched how Ezra fell in love with Aria from the start and he couldn't believe that this is how it was to end. He couldn't believe that the couple that were friends, lovers, soul mates. Were over!

Hardy followed Ezra inside his apartment and helped the man change into his pajama bottoms and pulled the covers back. Ezra started to mumble incoherent words to Hardy and all Hardy could do was nod. He nodded at everything that Ezra had said because he knew in the morning that he wouldn't be able to remember a thing.

"Get some sleep; I'll be here in the morning." Hardy turned off the lamp next to the bed and used the phone as guidance. He sat on the couch and brought up a new text message. "How you holding up?" He asked Aria, "Text or call me. I want to talk to you!"

He rested his head back and after a few minutes a text arrived, "Can you come over?" Aria asked Hardy let out a breath and looked behind his shoulder to see if Ezra was really asleep. He knew he shouldn't be leaving his friend alone in his state of mind but he needed to hear two sides of the story. "I'll be there soon." He replied and grabbed Ezra's keys and cell phone. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid if he were to wake up while Hardy was gone.

LINE BREAK

Aria looked up from the text and let out a breath. She didn't know what Hardy wanted and if she had to guess it was probably for her to talk to Ezra.

"Was that Ezra?" Her grandfather asked, "Tell him to stay away."

"It wasn't Ezra," Aria looked up at him, "It's Hardy."

Her grandfather rolled his eyes, "Even worse." He mumbled bringing the hot tea up to his lips. "I should put the two of them in jail."

"What?" she asked confused.

"For stupidity." He smiled, "I'm kidding."

"Never knew you could do that." Aria mumbled.

"I heard that." He replied sitting down next to his granddaughter, "Tell me Aria. What is this really about? When you left New York you said you wanted nothing to do with him. You made me threaten him to sign the divorce papers that your grandmother drew up. You moved to a place where you said once brought you strength and here you are falling apart. Why not just move back home?"

Aria sucked in a breath and gave her grandfather a deep glare, "You know why!" She brought her knees up to her chin, "Everything is different there."

"But those boys are never to come near you again. I made sure of that." Her grandfather fought, "You need to wake up and realize that not everyone is perfect. Not everyone will go on living as if they were put on a high chair."

Aria let out a harsh laugh, "This coming from the man that told me to fight for what I believe in and make my face known. How can you say all of this when you were the very one placing me on that High Chair? The very one who said that I needed to grow and stop being a child."

"Peter she's right," Sharon said coming to join in on their conversation, "We have pushed Aria to be an adult ever since her parents passing. We have only taught Aria the adult hood and how to survive in it. But we never taught her how to have fun."

Aria shook her head, "I was never myself." She admitted "I always followed your rules and I got pregnant thinking I was adult enough to have sex. Because- Because that's who I was supposed to be. "Aria cried, "I thought I could handle things. I thought that if Ezra and I just talked about things we could work things out! But I wanted my childhood back. And I just ruin everything."

Peter Rose stood up on his feet and started to pace the living room, "I knew this were to happen I would have never married you two." He shouted causing the two women to brace themselves, "You were too young to marry in the first place and I should have stayed with my judgement."

Aria opened her mouth to speak but was cut off, "No, Aria you have talked me into so many things and I'm not going to do it anymore."

"Peter-"

"No, Sharon. Aria is close to being 18 and although she wants to think that she's 18 with those fake ID's she's not." Aria's eyes opened wide, "Yes my dear I know about them." He glared at her, "But this is the last time I'm doing this. Aria, I will get Ezra to sign the papers and for whatever reason that you decide that you want to get back with him it's up to you! Don't come to me again when he breaks your heart or when something happens. You want your childhood I am going to give it to you."

"I lost my childhood when I got pregnant." Aria told him.

Peter Rose nodded, "I'm glad you finally see it. Aria no matter what you do you'll always be a mother. You'll always be that girl who got pregnant in high school and that's just something that you have to face. Timothy is almost four years old and you still have it in your mind that you can have a childhood while raising a child yourself. But you can't." he rubbed his temples, "baby girl I have dealt with your kind of cases over and over year after year and in the end. People who truly love one another will tend to get back together. So I'm going to ask you the same thing I ask everyone couple. Is divorce what you really want?"

Aria shrugged as she heard the doorbell telling her that Hardy is here, "I'll get it. Peter that's enough; go upstairs and get some rest and let Aria have her time with Hardy."

Peter nodded, "Think about what I said. Because if I fi-"

"Peter!" Sharon exclaimed, "Upstairs."

Peter rolled his eyes and mumbled about how he ran into a house with bossy woman. Sharon chuckled and opened the door to see Hardy. "Hello young man."

"Mrs Rose. I never thought you'd be here so soon." He stepped inside and gave her a hug, "How have you been?"

Sharon shrugged, "I have my days. Aria's in the living room. "She smiled, "I'll be upstairs."

Hardy nodded and watched as she went upstairs before going into the living room. He looked at Aria and frown. He never saw Aria so distress before; she always seemed so well put together. Even after she broke down in his office she was still put together. He sat down next to her and she leant over and placed her head on his shoulder. "Is he okay?" Aria asked

Hardy whispered, "No, he's not." He sighed, "I had to pick him up at Hollis bar tonight. Ezra is crashed out at the moment."

Aria let a few tears roll down, "All this happened because I don't want to have another baby at the moment."

Hardy closed his eyes, "I'm sorry. I know that you love him and I agree with you. But I think Ezra had everything building up inside of him for some time now. It was only a matter of time before he said something."

Aria wiped her tears and lifted her head up to look at him, "Did you know about Yale and Princeton?" Hardy nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because his mind was made up."

"But he still spent most of the nights at your dorm. He never came home, what's the difference?"

Hardy licked his lips, "Ezra did spend most nights at my dorm that's true." Aria rolled her eyes, "But he thought of you. He always blamed himself for getting you pregnant at fourteen." Hardy stopped and turned his body, "Let me ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth."

"What?"

"Would you have left Ezra knowing the truth?"

Aria shook her head, "Of course not. I wanted Ezra to follow his dream. He dreamt of those schools. I wouldn't have felt so alone knowing Ezra was doing something he loved. But he never went and that changes everything." Aria cried, "He made that choice to stay behind. Why did he blame me by not coming home?"

"I don't think he blames you Aria. Sure he wishes things were different; but there not. He did make that choice and I don't know what to say!" Hardy sighed, "All I know is that he loves you and he regrets saying what he said. He just needed to vent out his frustrations and you got in that fire blast."

Aria nodded, "I know he loves me just as much as I love him. But I can't forget what he said. It's too hard."

Hardy rubbed his temples and lent back against the couch, "What do you want to do?"

Aria shrugged, "Right now. I really don't know, but my grandfather is planning on seeing Ezra himself tomorrow and I can't stop it this time. He's going to make Ezra sign the paperwork and we will have to come to some kind of agreement on Timothy."

"Aria," Hardy said unsure, "Why did you even leave New York?"

"Because I was afraid," She answered truthfully.

"Of what?"

"That those boys would come back and rape me to the fullest."

"What?" He asked in shock, "What the heck are you talking about? What boys?"

"Don't worry about it and please don't tell Ezra. He doesn't know." Aria pleaded, "I swear my grandparents took care of everything."

Hardy looked at her in shock and in disbelief, "Aria, what boys? Please tell me" He placed a hand on her knee "I need to know."

"Roger Kent, Joshua Kent," Aria sniffled, "Brandon Franks, and Marco Tao," She stated the names carefully.

"The football players?" Aria nodded, "What the- How can you not say anything? Aria-"

"Just stop okay. They thought that since I got pregnant and had the baby that they could get with me. Mr Ramous heard me yell and ran to help me. My grandfather made sure to take care of those boys and they are never to step two football lengths next to me." Aria sucked in a deep breath, "That's why I moved here and when Ezra wanted me to move back I just couldn't. That's why I'm in that stupid play that's why I'm not ready to have sex again. That's why-"

"I get it." Hardy stopped her, "I understand. But you need to tell Ezra this. You need to tell him what happened."

Aria licked her lips and then bit the inner cheek, "I can't."

"But you can Aria. Please, I know there is something there. I know that you and Ezra are soul mates and I know that you can take this relationship to the grave." Aria arched an eyebrow, "I meant grow old together." He laughed and Aria smiled, "I might not know much about love. But I know that you and Ezra are meant to be. I know that no matter what troubles you both go through that in the end. You would still have one another to lean against. So please I am begging you as a friend, talk to him before your grandfather gets there."

Aria pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded before saying "Okay, we'll talk."

"Thank you!" He smiled and dug into his pockets, "Now, let's go to the bar and get his car. And then I'll follow you back to his apartment and go home."

"Alright, just let me write a note."

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Thank you very much to those of you supporting this story and those of you who has been reviewing. Much love to all.**

**Please keep the comments coming: I love reading them.**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	19. Is it love?

Aria walked quietly into the dim lighting of Ezra's apartment and looked around. The full moon lit up a small pathway and she followed it leading toward Ezra's bedroom.

When Aria got into Hardy's car she and Hardy stayed Silent until the end. Hardy told her what happened at the bar and what Ezra said about not waiting to be around anymore. About wanting to take away his life and eliminate the pain that he's going through. She cried because never in a million years could she have imagine Ezra saying something like that and then Hardy reassured her that it was just the alcohol talking mixed with his emotions.

Aria let out a soft whimper as she pulled the chair from the corner and sat down next to Ezra's bed. She watched as he clenched and unclenched the pillow he hugged. With beads of sweat that spilled over his face Aria knew he was having a hard time. She walked over to the window and let the breeze in to make it a little cooler.

Ezra turned in his sleep and faced her with his eyes still closed. Aria froze and thought he was to wake up but then he fell back asleep. His hand now hung over the bed and Aria sat down to hold it. Just like she has done before.

"Aria, I love you!" Ezra cried in his sleep and gave Aria's hand a squeeze.

Aria braced herself and once again thought he were about to open his eyes and realize that she was there. But he didn't. Aria gave his hand a squeeze and moved a little to get a bit more comfortable.

After a few hours Aria let go of Ezra's hand and he slowly opened his eyes. She looked into his and gave a half-hearted smile. "Hey," she whispered.

Ezra smiled and then closed his eyes. After few short seconds Ezra opened them up again. "How long have you been here?"

Aria shrugged, "Not long. You tossed and turned the whole time."

Ezra turned on his back and wiped his face, "What are you doing here?" he asked turning to face the clock, "It's two in the morning." He groaned and sat up.

Aria nodded as she got off the chair and sat in front of him on the bed, "Hardy came to see me."

Ezra huffed and brought his legs up toward his chest, "Did he tell you what I said?" Aria nodded, "I didn't mean it." Aria nodded again, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Aria licked her lips and looked up at Ezra. "Nothing."

Ezra let a few tears fall. "Why?"

Again Aria licked her lips and tilted her head, "My grandparents are here." She cried, "I- My grandfather wants me think about things and make sure I do it right this time."

Ezra got off the bed and turned on the lamp next to his dresser, "Are you leaving me?" Aria stayed where she were and said nothing. Not even an emotion, "Aria?"

"Sit down please." Aria whispered, "Please."

Ezra slowly walked back to the bed and looked at her once more before moving the pillow and sat down, "What?"

"I don't' want to leave you." She mumbled clearly, "But you certainly have been hiding things from me for years Ezra. And we can't ever get that trust back if you don't tell me things." She looked up at him, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me over and over again?"

Ezra nodded and sucked in a deep breath, "Because I wanted to be there. I wanted to be able to hold my son for the first time and not be half across the state. I wanted to be able to watch my son come into this world and take his first step." He admitted and took another deep breath, "I'm ashamed that I left you alone for so long. But I don't blame you for getting pregnant; I had a big hand in that. But I always wished we could turn back the hands of time and do things right." Aria nodded, "But I don't regret our angel, you and Timothy are the only real things that I have and I don't know what I would if I lost it… Again."

"I don't trust you. But I want to still move forward. I want us to be a family and I want you to be able to tell me the truth. I don't want to walk into a room during your outburst." Aria touched his hand, "I'm hurt by what you said and even though I can't forgive you right now. I know I will someday." She gave a soft smile, "Timothy needs you in his life."

Ezra looked down at his hand which Aria held and rubbed it, "Can you at least tell me what was on that flash drive? It's driving me crazy." He smiled and Aria nodded.

Aria sat back against the wall and brought out her phone, "Spencer downloaded it to my phone after she made a copy. And-"Aria stopped and looked at him as he sat closer to her, "Thank you, even in your drunken state you were still able to think everyone was me." She laughed and then bit her lip.

"It wasn't hard." Ezra said taking her phone, "It's love."

Ezra got back to his spot on the bed and lent back against the head board. He patted the empty spot for Aria and she hesitantly sat there leaning her head back. She smiled and Ezra pressed play.

"_So boys how does it feel to finally be out of High School?" Ian Tomas asked walking around the crowded cabin with his camera_

"_It feels great." Hardy yelled, "College with bring on more woman." That earned a slap from Teresa Torch, "What?"_

"_You're a pig Hardy." _

_Hardy shrugged, "And yet you still hold on to my leash"_

Aria and Ezra laughed at that; as Hardy just rubbed it off and took another drink right out of her hands.

"_So Ezra, what are your plans now? When are you and Aria getting married?" Ian asked_

_Ezra looked at the camera and smiled, "Soon, I can't wait."_

Aria and Ezra watched twenty more minutes as the movie played. As more kids from various schools came to join the party. Aria looked at Ezra as he talked to Melissa Hasting and watched as his expressions changed.

"_So when are you going to let me in?" Melissa asked in a seductive movement rubbing her hand down his chest, "Let me make a man out of you!"_

_Ezra laughed in his drunken state, "I love Aria, Melissa there is no way in hell you and I would ever have something here!" He slurred, "Go find another toy." Ezra sipped his drink and looked around the room._

"_Ezra, look Aria is here." Hardy smiled winking into the camera as it flickered to a blow up porn doll dressed in Aria's clothing._

"Oh God," Ezra rubbed his face.

"I always wondered where my favourite leather jacket went." Aria playfully nudged him.

"_She's gorgeous" Hardy and Frankly James laughed out loud as Frankly walked over to Ezra slowly as if he were a girl, "So what are you going to do Ezra?"_

_Ezra smiled and drunkenly walked over to the doll and grabbed it in his arms, "Sweetie, where have you been all night?" _

_Not knowing that it was a guy in the back of that doll Ezra placed his lips on it and heard the room fill up in laughter. "Aria, maybe we should take this to the back room?" he wiggled his eyebrows._

Aria laughed loudly and covered her face. "This is embarrassing" Ezra smiled.

_The group followed Ezra to the back bedroom and laughed as he undressed himself loudly; grunts after grunts as he tried to unbutton his shirt._

Ezra laughed, "I guess that's it." He smiled as the movie ended, "I can't believe that happened."

Aria nodded as Ezra handed her the phone, "I wish I was there it seemed like the time of your life."

"No, it was when I finally got you in my arms." Ezra looked at her, "I'm sorry if I put you in any position that you didn't want to be in. I understand that you are not ready to have another child and I will respect that. When the time is right it will happen."

Aria smiled warmly, "Thank you!" She looked at the time, "I better get going. I will try and talk to my grandfather before he gets here." She tried to get off the bed, "What?"

Ezra had stopped her, "Just stay the night. If you and I are really over than please just let me have this one night with you."

Aria moved her foot back and placed the strand of hair out of his face. "I'm not leaving you Ezra."

"It feels like you already have." He stated as he took his pants off the floor and reached for her ring, "When Spencer and I met up and she handed me this" he showed her the ring, "I lost it."

"Ezra, I never met to hurt you! Just like you never met to hurt me." Aria got off the bed and stood in front of him, "It was a spur of the moment thing. I guess it was easier for me to run than it was for me to face that fact that I am spoiled and would prefer things to go my way." Ezra smiled, "But I realized that life is not revolved around me and I still want you here. I want you to move in with Timothy and I and I want us to become a family. And when the time is right I will put that ring back on my finger."

Ezra looked at her hands as she reached for the ring, "I love this ring. This was given to me by my first and last lover." Aria placed the ring on her right hand, "It will always be special to me."

"I guess that's better than not having it on your hand at all." Ezra brought her right hand up to his lips and kissed the ring, "I'm sorry for what happened and I'm sorry that you can't trust me. I just want to be here and I will work on getting that trust back."

"Just be yourself," Aria said gracing his cheek, "Be the man that I fell in love with."

Ezra smiled, "I can do that!"

LINE BREAK

Ezra held Aria tight in his arms all night. With the alcohol still slightly flowing through his veins; this was the one moment that he knew he would probably never get back.

Aria moved slightly and Ezra knew that she wasn't a sleep and a lone tear that fell confirmed that.

"We're going to make this work Aria." Ezra whispered "I promise you that."

Aria let out a soft breath, "Don't make promises you can't keep Ezra." She turned around in his arms, "I don't want to think about broken promises."

"I never meant to break my promise to you!" Ezra turned on his back and rubbed his face, "I wanted to do it for the sake of our family."

Aria sat up and looked at him as the sun started to stow upon the room, "It wasn't the right choice. I wanted you to go to your choice of school. Not the one that was most convenient."

Ezra looked away from Aria and down at his hands as he fiddled with his thumbs. "I thought it was the right thing to do."

Aria shook her head, "What was the point of it if you were never really home? I would have been even more proud of you knowing the fact that you went out and followed your dreams. Timothy wouldn't have loved you any less."

Ezra got off the bed and walked right into the bathroom and washed his face. He didn't know how to fix the problem that he and Aria have in their relationship. He quickly used the bathroom and washed his hands and brushed his teeth.

The words that Aria was telling him hit him hard. He couldn't believe that their relationship status had come to this. Both of them fighting over the littlest things; although it was promises and to Aria promises are meant a whole deal.

Ezra walked out of the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom but Aria was gone. He walked quickly into the living room and found Aria putting on her boots.

"Where are you going?" He asked with his heart racing so rapidly, "We're not done talking."

Aria pushed back her hair, "I thought you were tired of talking and I figured I pushed you when you ran out on me."

"Please don't leave." Ezra got in front of her, "Please, you know I didn't mean what I said and I just really had to use the bathroom." He argued, "I want to talk, I want to take the next step with you and I want you to be able to trust me when I make promises." Ezra started to plead, "I don't want to lose my best friend."

After quoting those words Aria looked him in the eyes, "I haven't heard you say that in a while."

"I'm sorry."

Aria shook her head, "You won't lose me Ezra. I've told you that."

Ezra opened his mouth to speak but then a sudden knock came from the doorway. Both of them faced the door knowing full well on who it was.

Ezra's hand started to shake. As close as he was with Aria's grandfather he was afraid that he would push. He would push Ezra to sign the divorce papers and everything would go downhill faster than a ball.

"I'll get it." Aria whispered, "We both know who it is." Ezra sucked in a deep breath nodding his head and bracing himself for what's to come.


	20. Judge Peter Rose

**Sorry for the wait I've just been busy with things and I didn't really know how I felt about this chapter. So It took me a while to get it out. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the show and I am so excited that it returns soon!**

Aria walked over to the door the same time that Ezra walked over to the end of the couch and picked up his shirt. He put it over his head and Aria turned around to look if he was decent. She sucked in a breath and looked at her grandfather.

"Good morning." He told her and Aria opened the door to let him in. "Good morning Ezra."

Ezra gulped, "Good morning Judge." He greeted with a hand shake, "How have you been?"

Peter looked at Aria and Ezra, "Not as distressed as the both of you!" He stated firmly, "Let's have a seat and see what you both have talked about."

Aria walked over to the couch while her grandfather walked over to the single chair. She and Ezra sat down at the same time and rubbed thighs. They both mumbled an I'm sorry and Ezra looked at her as if pleading for her to stop this. But Aria looked away.

"So, who wants to go first?" He questioned the couple.

"I'm in love with your granddaughter sir." Ezra told him starting the conversation. "We made choices that I'm sure we are not proud of but I am willing to fight. I am willing to drop my life to be with my family."

Aria winched at that statement and looked at Ezra with ultimate concern, "Please don't say that."

"I'm sorry."

Peter nodded and dropped the manila envelope on the coffee table. "You both know what's in here don't you?" They both nodded, "And you know this is my last and finale time having my wife draw this thing up?" Aria and Ezra both nodded again, "So tell me what you have decided. And before you go off Ezra and tell me about how much you love my granddaughter tell me something I don't know."

Aria gave him a slight smile and nodded, "We plan on moving back in together." Ezra slowly said, "As a family we are going to grow together and be there for one another and brace the unknowing," Ezra smiled remembering what Aria told him about College, "I will be there to support Timothy and Aria."

Peter nodded liking that answer, "And what about you Aria? I want to know what you decided."

Aria sucked in a deep breath, "I plan on following my husband through thick and thin. I realize that my decision to call you was a mistake and I'm sorry that I've taken you both away from your busy schedules."

Peter shook his head at his granddaughter, "Look, I apologize deeply on what I have said last night. I realize a great deal now on how I treated you differently than your brother." He stood up and sat down beside her grabbing her hands and rubbing them, "I look at you and see your mother." He stated honestly, "I look into your eyes and realize that I can never get your mother back. And I thought if we could make you grow up just as fast as your mother did it would bring her back. But it was only pushing you away. And after what happened at the school; it was only the trigger to the starting point."

"Grandpa,"

"No, Aria. I get why you and Ezra keep on running toward one another. It's because the partnership that you both share is surreal. Its faith and not everyone can get that. I found my faith at your age and I married her. Although we didn't have all the support that we have given you and Ezra; I still found my way to support my family."

"So what are you saying?" Aria asked confused,

With a shrug shoulder and eyes closed, "I'm saying that I think the both of you moving back together will be a great chance for you two to try and rekindle what you once both had." He looked at Ezra and then back at Aria, "I overheard the conversation that you had with Hardy last night and he makes a valid point." Peter stopped and chuckled, "who would have thought I'd be the one saying that?" Aria smiled, "But time has a way of healing what's broken and when you are ready you'll be there in New York."

Aria shook her head, "I wasn't trying to stay away from you." She mumbled clearly, "I was just trying to forget."

Peter nodded, "I know. And I hope one day you'll be able to come over those fears and visit us. I don't want to meet you in Philly for Christmas."

Aria closed her eyes and looked over at Ezra a few seconds later, "Do you still want to go to New York for Christmas?"

Ezra nodded, "Very much so!"

Aria let out a breath and looked over at her Grandfather who sat there patiently; as much as she didn't want to make this choice she knew in order to have it both ways she would have to make this leap. "Okay fine we'll be there."

"Great, and make sure that your friends and their families are there too!" He stood up from the couch, "I'll make arrangements for your stuff Ezra."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Ezra started to interject.

Peter held up his hand, "No I insist. The faster you two get under one roof the faster you'll be able to rekindle what you had." He smiled, "I'm leaving in a couple of days I do have friends in this town that I want to catch up with. I will leave the two of you alone to collect your thoughts."

LINE BREAK

Aria and Ezra sat on the couch a foot away from one another. They both stared at the envelope in front of them and shook their heads once and a while. That was until Aria decided to just pick it up.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked with a fast motion, "Why'd you touch that?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "We have been here for a good hour and nothing has been said. Do you really think we can rekindle what we had?" She asked putting quotation marks with her fingers, "Let's get real Ezra you and are so far gone that nothing can bring us back together."

"You asked me to move in Aria." Ezra exclaimed in frustration, "You wanted us to become a family."

"I remember what I said." Aria announced on battered breath, "And I did it for Timothy."

Ezra threw his hands in the air as he got off the couch, "I can't believe you. All this wanting to move forward and all you want to do is jump back. When are you going to make up your mind? When are you going to realize that we are right for each other?"

"When you stop lying to me," Aria yelled, "When I can feel like I can trust you again."

Ezra stopped his pacing and looked at Aria in disbelief, "I think you better leave Aria."

"What?" she asked confused, "You want me to leave?"

Ezra nodded and walked over to the door and opened it up, "We are going to fight and that's something that I don't' have the strength to do. So yes leave!"

"Fine, but I won't be back" Aria grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "I was just telling you the truth."

"Well the truth is killing me. " Ezra replied strongly, "And you know exactly how to do that." He slammed the door in her face.

LINE BREAK

The movers came a couple of hours after Aria left the apartment. Ezra watched as all of his things that he had brought to Rosewood got packed away. Peter had sent them over with specific instructions to not let the man help. So Ezra grew more and more frustrated as he watched them pack up Timothy's room.

It wasn't so much because of the movers it was the fact that he regretted throwing Aria out of his apartment. But with the amount of alcohol that he had the night before and the amount of sleep; it just sends his emotions to a whole new point. He just grew frustrated and he thought being a pain in the ass to the movers was going to help.

"Sir, we have been doing this for years. We do know how to handle your precious items." The mover told him, "why don't you just give us a few hours and we will be done here?"

Ezra licked his lips and looked at the clock it was only nearing three in the afternoon and he had nowhere to be "I'm fine here thank you!"

The mover rolled his eyes, "That maybe, but your being a pain in my ass. I would rather hang out with my wife and children; listening to them nags and nags for the things that we can't have. Rather than listen to you wallow in yourself pity."

Ezra looked at the men a little taken back and for once in his life he had never had the help talk to him like that. "How dare you!" He yelled, "Do you know who I am?"

The men rolled their eyes with a slight annoyed chuckle, "I know exactly who you are Mr Fitzgerald. You obviously don't remember me." Ezra looked at him confused before he spoke again, "I'm the one you got fired. When you and your best friend thought it would be pleasant to ride the riding mower through garden."

Ezra lifted up the corners of his lips into a tight smile, "I'm so sorry, I never realize that was you!" He grinned, "You seem to be doing very well."

"No thanks to you. Do you know how hard it was for me to get a job after that?"

Ezra shook his head, "I am very sorry. But that boy is not who I am anymore."

LINE BREAK

A few hours later as promised the movers had Ezra's whole apartment packed up and in the truck ready to be hauled over to Aria's house. He sent a text to Aria saying that everything was packed up and they should be there within a half hour but she didn't respond. Ezra let it go thinking she was still upset at the fact that he had kicked her out earlier in the day.

Ezra followed the movers over to the house and got out when he reached there. Aria's car was in the drive way and a rental parked next to it. He let out a breath and walked up to the house. He opened the door and smiled when he was greeted by his son.

"Daddy," Timothy ran up to his leg and hugged it, "Is mommy with you?"

Ezra looked down at his son confused, "Mommy's not here?" He questioned and Timothy shook his head, "No mommy is not with me."

Timothy pouted and soon Sharon showed her face, "Hello Ezra."

He smiled, "Grandma Rose," he embraced her in a hug, "How are you?"

She squeezed him a little tighter before pulling away, "I've been better than you." She chuckled, "where's Aria?"

Ezra shrugged, "I thought she would be here."

"No, Hardy picked her up last night and they went over to pick up your car. Aria hasn't returned home since."

Ezra starched his eyebrow, "I have no idea. I'm sorry." He gave a reassuring grin, "I'll fine her."

Sharon shook her head, "No dear. Why don't you go upstairs and take that room across from Timothy's. I'm sure you and Aria still have a few things to work out before you share a space again."

Ezra nodded letting out a breath, "Yes, we do!" he told her moving out of the way so the movers could get in.

"Where too?"

"Upstairs, it's the room next to the bathroom." Sharon pointed. "I called the repair man this morning, they fixed the sink upstairs there was a drip and they fixed the window in the spare room downstairs."

"You didn't have to do that." Ezra told her, "I could have done that myself."

"Hush, I want you all to feel safe."

Ezra nodded, "I'm just going to help them organize things. I'm not sure what I want here and what I want to put in storage." Ezra headed for the stairs when Sharon spoke again.

"Are you okay? What happened between you and Aria?" She asked expressing her concern, "I don't ever remember a time when you and Aria had this much trouble in your relationship and even then you both were always able to get back on track. Now it's like the two of you don't see eye to eye."

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck and then walked into the one room that the movers weren't in. "I have been keeping secrets. One being that I would always be there and the other is when I lied about not getting into the top two schools that I worked so hard for." He admitted, "I made a promise to her and I broke it to be in the same state."

Sharon nodded, "Aria would have supported you. She wanted nothing more."

Ezra pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded, "I know. But that was something that I had to decide. I wanted to stay behind and be here with my family."

"I think you were scared." Sharon cut him off "I think that you were scared of moving off and doing your own thing. You and Aria were always an item; if not as a couple than as best friends. You were scared that if you went, Aria would have found something better than you!"

"Maybe I was." Ezra gulped, "Maybe I wasn't."

Sharon chuckled, "Oh you were Ezra…" she patted his shoulder, "But that was naturally. It's only human to have done what you did. But to have to lie to Aria about it especially about something like this. Well now I understand completely on why she's so upset all the time."

"Can I ask you something?" Ezra asked and Sharon nodded, "Why is it that Aria doesn't want to go back to New York. I know a little but I don't know all."

"Well what do you know?"

"I know that something happened and that you and Judge Rose took care of the problem. I know that it has something to do with me and her."

"It has something to do with her, and the fact that people are just cruel" Sharon told him, "Let Aria tells you when the time is right. She's been keeping it a secret for so long and I'm sure she's just about ready to explode." Sharon said and walked toward the doorway, "Peter and I wanted to take Timothy out for a few hours tonight. It's the only time we have with our great grandson and we wanted to spend some time with him."

Ezra nodded, "Okay."

LINE BREAK

Aria walked into the house when it was nearing nine. She closed the door as if it was made out of glass and thought she was in a clear break. But sitting at the end of the stairs was none other than Ezra.

"Shit don't scare me like that. " Aria held her heart, "What are you doing?"

Ezra shrugged and looked down at his watch, "Waiting for my wife." He replied, "Where were you? Aria I have been calling you for hours on end and not once have you answered."

Aria rolled her eyes and hung up her coat. She looked around the room and noticed there were nothing but silence, "where is everyone?"

"Out, " Ezra answered angrily, "Where were you?"

Aria smirked, "Do I have curfew now? First you kick me out and then you expect me to answer to you?" She huffed a few times before trying to take the first step pass him to go upstairs. But Ezra grabbed her leg and spun her around so Aria was sitting on his lap, "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk. And I think now would be a good time as any." Ezra looked her in the eyes, "We have been playing with one another's emotions left and right. Aria I am about to lose my mind." Ezra sucked in a deep breath as Aria got off his lap and sat down next to him," I'm sorry that I kicked you out this morning."

"No you're not." Aria cut him off.

"Okay fine, I'm not." Ezra turned to look at her, "But I am sorry for lying to you. I am sorry that you felt as if I abandon you when you needed me the most." He grabbed her hand, "we have been through so much. We have conquered so much together and I feel like everything is fall so fast and I can't seem to catch my breath." Aria opened her mouth to cut him off but Ezra placed a hand over to lips, "I'm not done talking." He smiled, "I don't know the full story on why you don't want to go back to New York. But I want to know the full story. I want to be there and understand all the troubles that you went through and why you're here in Rosewood. "Ezra let out a breath and then down at her wedding ring that sat on her right hand. "I'm sorry that I asked you to have another baby with me. I know it was foolish and you're still in high school and then you want to go to College. I want to support that. I will support that; Aria I've never asked you to give up college and I would never. But-"he stopped when he realized that all the words he thought of saying to her were just coming up in a big jumble mess, "What it comes too is. I'm sorry for everything. And I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for my mistakes and we can take things forward. I don't want to look back at all the mess-ups. I want to look back and think about all the happy and wonderful things that we have done together."

Aria turned her head away and looked down at the ground in front of her, "I don't blame you Ezra. I know that I can be complicated and stubborn and I applaud you for staying with me for so long." Ezra chuckled, "When I had finally gone back to school after having Timothy, I thought I could get my life back. I thought that I could just get back on track and finish out the year. But I was wrong when I showed up hours early so I could get in some extra time and pull up my grades."

"Aria-"

She shook her head, "There were early practice that day and some of the football players that it would be nice to fool around." She choked, "I was almost raped that day and if it hadn't been for the teacher that was going to help me that day I could have been."

"What?" Ezra asked in disbelief, "How could you not tell me this?"

"I haven't told anyone." Aria wiped her face, "Until last night." Aria stuttered, "I told Hardy."

Ezra placed his back against the wall and rubbed his face, "And that's why you moved here? It wasn't my entire fault"

Aria shook her head, "No, but it was so much easier to blame you when you didn't come home. When I had to sleep all by my lone some; it got easier to express my frustrations on you!" Aria looked at him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Ezra lent forward and placed a kiss on her lips. Aria pulled away in shock, she wasn't expecting that to happen. But a few seconds later Aria smashed right into him and kissed him back. They were both pushing one another back in a lips lock until Ezra pulled away. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

Aria kissed him, "Thank you for listening."

Ezra nodded pecking her on the lips, "I know we still have things to look at and talk about. But I want to know if we are able to move forward?"

Aria lent up to him, "If we want it too. It will happen. I believe in that!"

**So there you go! I hope you enjoyed it and if not then I'm sorry but I kind of warned you when I said I didn't know how I felt about this chapter. haha, please review and tell me your comments.**

**How do you think everything will play out in the next chapter? Tell me!**


	21. Let's talk

Aria and Ezra moved their conversation over to the couch. Ezra pulled Aria so that her head rested on his shoulder while he draped one arm over hers. He played the loose layer of her hair that fell over her shoulder and let out a soft sigh in contempt. He thought that holding Aria last night was going to be his last time. He never thought the two of them would be sitting in the living room of their so called house, embracing one another. He never thought that Aria would ever tell him that she was potentially raped.

Ezra released the hair that he was playing with when he noticed Aria move her wedding ring back over to her ring finger. He smiled when she looked up at him and then giving him a kiss to the lips.

"It belongs there." Aria mumbled. "I'm sorry!"

Ezra brushed his nose against hers before placing a kiss upon it. "I'm sorry too. For everything."

Aria smiled and rubbed his thigh before getting off the couch, "I'm kind of hungry. Do you want a sandwich or something?"

Ezra shrugged and then looked at his watch, "Sure why not." He got off the couch, "I'll help you!"

Aria brought out everything that needed to go into the sandwiches while Ezra brought out the plates and a knife. He then went into the cabinet to get a couple of glasses and then over to the fridge to get the pitcher of juice.

After a few minutes of silence the couple sat down on the small island and ate beside one another.

"Can I ask you something without you taking it the wrong way?" Ezra asked wiping his mouth.

"Should I be scared?" Aria giggled, "What do you want to ask?"

Ezra gulped down his food and then sucked in a breath, "were you with Hardy tonight?"

Aria looked at him confused and then started to laugh, "Are you serious? Why would I have been with him?"

Ezra shrugged, "Because he has had the biggest crush on you since middle school." He admitted, "I just wanted to know."

Aria rubbed his back, "There is nothing that has or will ever happen between me and Hardy." Aria smiled, "And besides, isn't he seeing someone?"

"No," Ezra chuckled, "he's just a flirt and I worry some times."

"I get it." Aria sipped her drink, "I would worry too!" She joked.

"It's not funny Aria. Do you know how many guys wanted you in New York?" Aria flinched at that, "Sorry, but I mean there were so many other opportunities for you and you choose me."

Aria nodded, "I went out with Lance Daniels for nearly two years." Aria winked at him, "And you had Jackie Molina, Maggie Cutler, and what's the other girls name with the braces?"

"Okay that one didn't count. I went out with her on a dare." Ezra grumbled, "But it didn't matter because I was always in love with my best friend."

"So why did you wait till I was broken before you asked me out?"

Ezra smiled, "Because you needed to see if you liked me too."

"But I didn't like you," Aria looked at Ezra thru her side view and saw him frown then she added, "I loved you!"

LINE BREAK

After eating their late snack Aria excused herself and went to take a shower. Grandma Rose had called them earlier in the night telling Ezra that she and Peter were going to take Timothy out to see a movie and a late night snack. Aria never once tried to protest knowing the fact that she would be talking herself into a losing battle.

Once Aria was done she went back into her room and put the robe over her. She was only wearing her white tank top and a black boy shorts under it. It was a cool night, cooler than before and she thought it would a good excuse to go natural. Instead of those fuzzy hot pyjamas.

Aria then opened her door and walked out into the hallway. She could hear Ezra moving some boxes around in his room and she watched him from the door way. "Do you need any help?"

Ezra chuckled, "Not really." He told her with a smile, "I'm just looking for one particular box." He said moving the last box next to the bed, "Ah here it is." He opened the box.

"You're going to read? Ezra it's late." Aria laughed

"Just a few chapters before Timothy and your grandparents get home." He smiled as he sat down on the bed and made himself situated, "want to join me?"

Aria shook her head, "No, I better get some rest. Dress rehearsal tomorrow," She yawned out, "Good night Ezra."

Ezra frown, "Night babe!"

Aria closed her eyes when she turned around and headed back into her room. She closed the door behind her and took off the robe. She didn't know what was going to happen. But she knew that she and Ezra had so many things to talk about.

Aria had just revealed the only secret that she had held on since she had Timothy.

Aria placed her head on the pillow and let out a few tears. She didn't know why the thought of Ezra next to door to her would make her so upset. Maybe it was because it was just that; he was next door and not next to her. Lying beside her, rubbing her arm and whispering soft words into her ear.

Aria let out a few more tears before hearing a new text message go off from her phone. She turned on the lamp and looked at her phone. She looked at all the missed calls and messages that she had gotten from Ezra and her grandparents. She looked at the messages that she got from the girls and then last but not least. She looked at the message that said '_thanks for the talk. Hope we can do it again soon!"_

Aria placed her phone back on her night stand and got off the bed. She walked back over to Ezra's room and knocked on the door jam.

"Are you okay?" Ezra looked up and asked her with full concern when he saw Aria in distress. "What's wrong?'

Aria walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, "I was with Jake tonight." She admitted, "He saw me walking out of your apartment building and offered me a ride."

Ezra placed the book down and lifted himself so his back was against the wall, "And did something happen?"

Aria shrugged, "He took me to see my parents."

"Is that where you were all day?" Aria nodded, "And did something happen?" Ezra asked again.

"We talked all day." Aria shrugged, "He told me about his mom and I talked about us." Aria looked down at her ring, "He kissed me tonight."

Ezra sucked in a deep breath and let it out, "Did you enjoy it?"

Aria looked up at him in confusion, "No, did you enjoy kissing Ms Taylors?"

"Aria" Ezra shook his head, "I enjoy kissing you." He rubbed his face, "I'm sorry."

"I just wanted you to know the truth. I didn't want something to happen and you getting upset because I didn't tell you _when_ it happened."

Ezra nodded, "Thank you!" He rolled his head around in a circle, "Is there anything else that happened?"

Aria nodded, "Just before he dropped me home-"

"Hey you two!" Peter cut Aria off, "How are we settling in?"

Aria wiped her face and turned to look at her grandfather, "Everything is great." She stood up, "How was Timothy?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "An angel."

Ezra looked at Aria and then at Peter, "So your night was peaceful?"

"Yes it was," Sharon said coming to join in on the conversation, "Timothy is fast asleep."

"Thank you!" Ezra smiled, "both of you!"

"Anytime dear, we are just a phone call away."

"Unless the two of you decide to split then my phone is-"

"Peter?!" Sharon swatted his arm, "Let these two be."

"Have a good night you two. "

"Night" Aria and Ezra said in unison, "See you in the morning."

Sharon and Peter laughed, "See already rekindling, "Peter chuckled walking out of the room as Sharon pulled him along with her.

"What were you going to say?" Ezra asked pushing it to the point before Aria could make up her mind and change the fact that she didn't want to tell him anymore.

"Nothing," Aria smiled, "better get some sleep" She tried to walk out of the room but Ezra rushed over to the door and blocked her, "Ezra."

"No, Aria we promised no more secrets. Did he try something other than kiss you?"

Aria shook her head and turned to sit on the bed, "Jakes dad asked me to work for him again. He said that there are a lot of people asking for me and when he saw the video of me performing that one night. He pushed me into it."

"You said yes?" Ezra let out a breath and shut the door, "Why? We had a deal."

Aria nodded, "I haven't said yes and I haven't said no. I told him I would think about it and that I had to talk it over with you."

Ezra scratched the top of his head and shrugged, "I don't want you working. Aria you're young enough to be free... What I mean is: we have the income to stay on top. I'm going to be working full time at Hollis and we will survive."

"I know, but just think about all that extra money we would be bringing in!" Aria pointed out, "We wouldn't have to fully worry about bills."

"What bills Aria? This is your house. You actually think your grandparents would make you pay for your own house?"

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him confused

"You don't remember?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "you grew up in this house before you came to live in New York. Aria this was your childhood house."

Aria looked at him in total shock, "How do you know that?"

"Your grandmother told me this afternoon. All that money that you have been sending her when you thought you were paying for this house was all placed in a savings account under our name. Aria we have money, we have room to play for a while. Now I'm not saying we have to use that money. And of course I want you to get a job; but just not right now."

Aria let a few tears fall as she took in the words that Ezra just told her. If it were true, if this was her childhood home then how come she doesn't remember any of it?

She stared at him blankly with only tears in her eyes. "Aria, are you okay?" Ezra called out to her but she couldn't say a word. "Aria?" Ezra tried again and this time Aria blinked a couple of times and showed a few emotions.

"What did you say?" She asked confused,

"What just happened? You spaced out."

Aria shook her head and stood up from the bed, "I-I don't know. How can I not remember this was my childhood home?"

Ezra shrugged, "You were only 11 when you got taken away from it." Ezra cooed and then took her hands in his and rubbed them, "It doesn't matter anymore, and we can fulfil our own memories."

Aria smiled, "I know, but sometimes I feel like my memories are fading and that's something that I don't want to happen."

Ezra bit his lower lip not fully knowing what to say, "I don't know. I'm guessing memories fade out as you grow up." He sighed and shook his head while looking down, "I'm sorry I blurted it out. I shouldn't have said it."

With a sucked in breath Aria smiled, "No, I appreciate the honesty."

Ezra looked up into her eyes, "I love you, so much. And honesty is all I want. I want to be open with you; just like how you were honest with me a few minutes ago."

"I had to tell you. Ezra, I didn't want you finding out from someone else that we kissed and we end up in a huge fight over nothing." Aria told him purely, "And for the record, he isn't a good kisser."

Ezra chuckled, "Well he better not be." He smirked, "I want to kiss you right now!" it wasn't more of a question because Aria didn't answer. She lent up on her toes and kissed him hard. A little too hard to the point where they both fell back against the wall.

Ezra pulled away and laughed as he pinned Aria between himself and the wall. "Are you okay?" he asked concern, "You kind of thrown me off balance and I just lent forward-"He started to defend himself when Aria once again reconnected her lips with his.

"I'm fine," She mumbled between kisses. After a few moments of their heated kiss Aria slowly started to push Ezra toward the bed and he started to slowly push Aria away, "What?"

"What are we doing?" He asked concern and out of breath, "Are we doing what I think we're doing?"

Aria licked her lips and shrugged, "_DO_ you want too? I mean we are kind of heated and in the moment and I feel you!" She looked down at his erection, "So do you want too?"

Ezra chuckled, "Obliviously, but I want to know if you want to? We just sort of made up and I don't want to push you into something that you are not ready for. Aria I heard you when you said that you weren't ready."

Aria nodded and smiled, "I just feel a little weird right now. We spent all the time talking and I don't know how I feel. I obviously don't want to do anything while my grandparents are in the house and-"

"I know what you mean." Ezra cut her off and turned away from her, "I feel the same way."

"I'm just going to go to my room." Aria opened the door, "I'm sorry."

"Or you can stay?" He grabbed her arm gently, "We can spend the night together and actually get some sleep tonight."

"I don't know." She hesitated, "Are you sure we'll actually get some rest?" She teased

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Yes, and if it makes you feel more comfortable I'll sleep above the blanket and you can have the warmth all too yourself."

Aria laughed while chewing on her bottom lip, "Okay, let me just go turn off the light in my room and I'll be right back."

LINE BREAK

The following morning Aria woke up next to Ezra and a little three year old. During the middle of the night Timothy had found his way into the room. Neither Aria nor Ezra knew that he had snuck in in the middle of the night.

Ezra woke up first. It was a quartier to ten when he rubbed his eyes and adjusted to the sunlight. He lifted himself up on an elbow and looked down at the two people in front of him. Aria was holding Timothy close to her chest; as if she were to let go he would fall kind of motion.

Ezra rubbed Aria's arm up and down in a soothing matter and pleaded for her to wake up. He laid a soft kiss to her lips and felt her move. She let her eyes fluttered open and then she smiled.

"Hey" She mumbled and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. She looked down in her arms and noticed Timothy, "When did Timothy come in?"

Ezra shrugged, "I have no idea. I thought you would know about that." He smiled looking down at his son, "At least he got to snuggle with you."

Aria frown, "I'm sorry. But maybe we can do something-"Aria stopped when she noticed the time, "I'm late…" She grumbled moving away from timothy, "Argh!"

"Aria relax." Ezra got up with her, "I'm sure they'll just rehearse around you!"

Aria ran into her room and into the closet as she got ready. She ran into her bathroom and started to brush her teeth. "Aria, I thought maybe we could do something today. Just the two of us?"

Aria mumbled into her sink as she rinsed her mouth, "I can't."

"Why not?" Ezra pushed, "When was the last time you and I actually did something as a couple? Aria I want to take you out on a date."

Aria stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Ezra. She felt guilty for making plans before she actually had a talk with him. "I'm sorry, and you're right." She walked up to him and graced his face. "How about we do it this weekend? My grandparents are leaving and I can probably get Spencer or one of the girls to watch Timothy." Aria kissed his lips.

"You promise." He mumbled against her lips,

"Ezra, I always keep my promises."


	22. Thoughts

**I wanted to say thank you tons for your reviews and for the people who are just reading this. I love you all!.**

**I also wanted to say that I'm sad that Ezria didn't have much screen time in the first episode and I am so not looking forward to them not being a couple. This is going to be a sad season because I love them so much. **

**I don't have anything to do with the show!- Disclaimer! **

Ezra walked around the house as he waited for Aria to come home. She had texted him an hour and a half ago saying that she was bringing dinner home and to tell the grandparents not to cook anything.

Letting out a frustrated breath Ezra tossed his feet in the air as he threw himself on the couch. He rolled his eyes and then looked over at the door when it started to creak open. "I was trying to call you?"

"Why what's going on?" Aria panic's motherly voice rang, "Is it Timothy-"

"No, he's fine." Ezra took the bags of food out of her hands, "I need to ask you something and I want to know how you feel."

Aria followed Ezra into the kitchen as he talked really fast, "And this couldn't wait?"

Ezra shook his head, "Nope," He popped the 'p' "Hardy wants to come with us to New York and I was wondering if you would be okay with that?" Aria knitted her eyebrows together, "I miss you!"

She chuckled, "Sometimes you're an idiot." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up onto the counter, "Remember this?" She whispered.

Ezra nodded kissing her neck, "Never forget!"

_Ezra hoisted Aria up onto the counter tops of her grandparent's kitchen and wiped her face off. They were both trying something new in their relationship. Neither Aria nor Ezra knew how to bake well and they both wanted to try and make a few dozen cookies for the bake sell that was happening at the end of the week for their annual fundraiser._

"_Can you hand me the flour?" Aria asked politely, "I want to finish mixing it before something else happens."_

_Ezra chuckled "Like you tripping again and spilling other products that we really need all over the floor?" He teased handing Aria a towel and the bowl of flour. He watched as she wiped her face with a snickered grin, "I love you!" Ezra smiled widely as he took the bowl away and stood between her legs. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" Aria asked seductively, "My Grandparents are home."_

_Ezra shrugged, "Their in a totally different part of the house." He retorted placing kisses down her neck starting from behind her ear, "I want to make love to you!" He kissed her lips_

_Aria wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him ever so lightly, "I know. But I thought we were going to try and make cookies?" Aria pulled him away a little but still kept her legs wrapped around him, "Don't you want to raise money for the less fortunate?" _

_Ezra made a thinking face, "Maybe I want to take you upstairs and make love to you in every way possible." _

_Aria rolled her eyes, "Then what are you waiting for? "_

Aria and Ezra pulled apart at the sound of her grandparents coming into the kitchen, "Did we interrupt?" Her grandmother asked, "We can come back!" She smirked playfully.

Aria rolled her eyes and untangled herself from Ezra, "We were just getting some plates. "

"I never knew that it took lip locking to do it." Peter laughed, "We should try it sometime." He looked toward his wife.

"Ewe that's just gross," Aria pushed Ezra away and jumped down, "Please try to refrain from any publications of the form lips locking."

Ezra laughed, "I think it's cute. You know seeing as-"

"Don't push your luck there boy!" Peter announced, "You'll be happy one day when you realize that you still got swag."

"Okay," Aria said as she placed her fingers into her ears, "Please stop. I don't want to hear any of this."

Sharon walked over to Aria and gave her a hug, and pulled her fingers apart, "That's how we felt when we heard you and Ezra groaning last night."

Ezra's face turned red, "We did nothing I swear," He held his hands up in defence,

"Don't worry." Peter patted his back, "We wanted to tell you both that whatever you choose are up to you!" He licked his lips and then wiped his chin, "We just hope that the two of you wait a little longer before having another baby."

Aria looked at Ezra smiled, "We will I promise." She confirmed them, "I want to at least wait till I'm out of college."

Ezra nodded and then waved them off, "I'm staying out of this conversation. My big mouth already got me in trouble and I don't dare to do it again."

LINE BREAK

The following day was Aria's last day of school before break. Ezra went over to the college for a quick meeting after he dropped Timothy off at his school and the Grandparents told Aria that they were planning on heading home that afternoon.

Aria sat in her last class of the day looking at her cell phone while the rest of the class watched a boring film about something she really didn't care about.

"Aria," She heard a whisper and looked up to confirm the voice, "What level are you on?"

"What are you talking about?" She questioned tucking her phone underneath her thigh, "I'm not playing anything."

"Tasty." Her teacher giggled softly, "So what level are you on?"

Aria smiled widely, "Level 58,' she replied, "How did you know I was playing it?"

"Because it seems to be on the hot list and I've been playing it for a while now." Her teacher winked, "I'm on level 248 and trust me it gets harder."

Aria laughed and that earned a turnaround from some of the other students, "Are you mad?"

"No, it's the end of the day anyways and I just thought I'd show a short film." She looked around the room and noticed a few more other students on their phones, "I think everyone is bored."

Aria nodded, "Well Ms Taylors. Maybe we could turn off the video and just let them have a free period to talk about plans for their vacations? I mean we really aren't watching the movie."

Ms Taylors nodded, "I know." She stood up, "Okay class." She called to order as she turned off the TV, "Why don't we just enjoy the last few minutes."

LINE BREAK

Later that afternoon Aria found herself lying on the couch all by her. Her grandparents decided that they were going to Timothy back home with them and Aria agreed only because she wanted some alone time with Ezra. She thought that maybe if they didn't have a third party then they were one step closer to rekindling what they had.

But she soon found out after everyone left that Ezra wasn't going to come home for another few hours because the Dean wanted his attention.

"Hey Han," Aria said as she answered the phone, "What's up?"

"_Caleb wants to take me out, something about it being an early Christmas dinner since we can't be together. I just wanted to know if you were still okay with my mom and me coming to New York."_

Aria laughed, "I'd be fine." She sighed, "I'm looking forward to spending some time with you both."

"_Great, because I didn't want to intrude with you and your family."_

"Han, when was the last time we ever did anything with only family? You know that my grandparents invite the whole neighbourhood."

"_Ok," She replied, "You got me there. Hey look Caleb is here, so I'll see you in a few days. Have fun with Ezra and I know you will." She smirked over the phone, "love you babe."_

"Love you too Han have fun." Aria closed her phone a few seconds after looking at the time. It was nearing seven and there was still no sign of Ezra.

She let out a sigh and tossed her phone onto the coffee table in front of her. She continued to look at the blank television screen in front of her before looking back up at the ceiling. She then closed her eyes and thought about what it would be like to be back on good terms with everyone around her. She thought the fact that even though Ezra is four years older than her he would never cheat on her or try to cause her any pain.

Aria once again opened her eyes and thought about why she just thought Ezra would cheat on her. Maybe it was because it was late and Ezra wanted to have a date night and he was never home. Maybe it was because it's late and Ezra never called or even text her since earlier in the day.

She turned her back so she was facing the couch backing. Aria then started to trace the outline of the fabric that held everything together when she heard the front door open. Once again Aria traced the outline of the couch not bothering to turn around.

"Hey," Ezra greeted in a tired voice, "What are you doing?"

Aria shrugged still not facing him, "Lying here." She replied broadly, "What have you been up too?"

Ezra placed his briefcase down on the floor and loosens his tie, "I have been in several different meetings all day." He turned Aria around so that he could move her legs and placed her feet on his lap. "Are you okay?"

Aria nodded and started to pick at the paint on her nails, "I'm just bored. My grandparents took our son to New York with them so we could spend time with one another. My friends are all with their respectful others," She said defeated and broken, while taking her feet off Ezra's lap and standing up, "And my husband who wanted a Friday night date night just came home."

Ezra watched as Aria walked into the kitchen and then back out with a water bottle and proceeded up the stairs, "Wait." He turned around and looked at her as she stopped half way, "You said you were busy. Aria you turned me down."

Aria nodded, "I know. I just thought you would have been home at a decent hour so I could tell you that things changed."

Ezra rubbed his face, "I'm sorry but I couldn't have gotten out of those meetings. I swear I tried but I didn't know they only talk in paragraphs."

Aria sucked in a deep breath and spoke again, "I'm not mad at you Ezra. And I'm sorry if that's the impression that you got. I was just telling you my day that's all."

Ezra stood up frustrated, "Well it didn't seem like it."

Aria looked at him in shock, "Are you trying to pick a fight? Because I really don't need this right now!"

"I don't want to fight with you." Ezra replied with ease, "Do you want to do something? It's still early maybe we can go catch a movie and have a late dinner."

Aria tilted her head and shrugged, "I already ate and I'm just tired. Maybe another night?"

Ezra watched as Aria looked down toward the floor, "Please talk to me." He pleaded deeply, "I miss you Aria, the real you!"

"I miss me too." Aria said taking a seat on the step she was standing on, "I wish I could go back to the days where we were undeniably happy."

"You're not happy?" Ezra asked confused as he approached the stair case, "I thought you and I were back on good terms again?"

Aria licked her lips and nodded, "I thought we were too. " She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry. I just had a really lousy day and I didn't mean for it to rub off on you!"

Ezra chuckled, "My meetings weren't a cake walk Aria. I wished I would have gotten home earlier and I wished that I would have known you'd be waiting for me." He tenderly touched her hands and gave it a squeeze, "I love you and I only wish the best for us. I want to fix this."

With a soft exhale Aria smiled, "I want what's best for us too."

LINE BREAK

The following morning Ezra got up at the crack of dawn. He opened up the door to Aria's room and noticed that she was still asleep. The two of them stayed up till one in the morning talking and to Ezra, they really made a big step in the right direction. But with that little voice in the back of Ezra's mind still told him differently.

He walked downstairs after using the bathroom and washing his face. He wanted to do something special for Aria; something that would tell her he was there for the long run.

Ezra walked into the kitchen and brought out a few ingredients for a good breakfast. Even though there were only a few things that he could actually cook. He knew for a fact that he couldn't mess up a few eggs and beacon.

Once he was done he pushed the coffee table that was in the living room off to the side and placed the blanket that he had gotten out of the cabinet down on the ground. He went to the DVD collection and looked for the old family movies that Aria had hidden in the back of the stack.

He looked for the one's that had her parents in them and knew that it was a big risk playing them but it was a risk that he was willing to take.

Once he felt like everything was set up to a point that he and Aria could enjoy the cold morning. He went back upstairs and into Aria's room. He gently woke her up with a tender kiss to the lips. Of course when that didn't work, he pulled the blanket up so her left foot was revealed and started to tickle it.

He looked at Aria and saw a smile grace her lips as her foot started to kick. Soon enough her eyes started to flutter open and she pushed Ezra's hand away.

"I knew that would do it." He chuckled, "Get up. I made breakfast."

Aria let out a moan as she attempted to grab the blanket to cover her face but Ezra bet her to it, "Ezra!" She squealed, "If you love me at all you would let me sleep in."

Ezra rolled his eyes and tossed the blanket to the ground and smiled as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, "I do love you!" He exclaimed, "And I want you to come downstairs."

Aria squealed in laughter and tried to squirm out of his grasp but Ezra just held on tighter, "Oh come on. Please drop me off at the bathroom and I promise I'll be with you downstairs." Ezra paused at the top of the stair case and turned his head slightly almost as if saying he didn't believe her, "Please, I swear I'll be down in five minutes. Just let me use the bathroom." She pleaded. "I love you!"

Ezra chuckled and turned towards the bathroom, "I'll be waiting in the living room."

Ezra sat on the bottom steps waiting for Aria to return to him. And finally after what felt like an hour to him but was only a few minutes in actuality Aria emerged from the bathroom. He stood up and turned towards her with a huge grin on his face.

"I wanted to do something special for you," he spoke, "I wanted to show you a blast from your past and hope that one day we could live up to it." He held out his hand for her to take.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked with a hint of nervousness as she took the steps towards him and took his hand, "Ezra, you didn't have to do anything special."

Ezra shrugged and led her over to the living room where he had the DVD set to its right place and the food sprawled out. "It had to be done." Aria smiled and sat down on the soft pillow that Ezra placed on the floor.

"Thank you!" She kissed his check and picked up the fork taking a bit out of the eggs that he had prepared, after a few seconds Aria smiled and said, "These aren't that mad. " She took another bite, "Did you follow YouTube?"

Ezra chuckled hard, "NO, not this time." He joked along with her, "I just practiced and prayed to God that I didn't burn it like last time." With a slight giggle and a mouth full of food Aria reached over and grabbed the remote from Ezra and pressed play.

Ezra lent back against the couch and pulled Aria into him. They both sat there and watched the Television in front of them. This was one of the home movies that Ezra never saw and he was in awe at what he saw.

It was the one that Byron and Ella had first brought Aria home from the Hospital and placed her for the first time in her brown wooden crib and by the looks of it- it looks like an expensive set of Oak.

As the first few minutes went by Ezra stayed silent and claim through it. He watched back and forth at the television and down at Aria as she admired and took in those moments of her first week. As half an hour went by Aria was now laying her head down on his lap and he ever so lightly stroked her hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked as the screen jumped to Aria's six year old Halloween costume. She was dressed as a Tiger from Winnie the Pooh with little whiskers and the tale. "You've been so-"

"I'm just happy." Aria looked up into his eyes, "For the first time in months. I have never felt so relived."

Ezra sucked in a breath and then let it out, "These are your lost memories and I'm happy that you agreed to watch them. I was kind of afraid that you would walk away."

Aria smiled, "I thought about it. " She turned her head and looked at the screen, "But what I've learned from talking to Jake the other night is-"She looked back up at Ezra, "its okay to let go of the past. My parents won't judge me on it; they will always look down at me no matter what."

Ezra bent down and kissed Aria on the lips, "Remind me to thank him. Not for kissing you, but for being there for you when I couldn't."

Aria laughed and kissed Ezra again, "Thank you. For staying by my side and for showing me my memories."

"Anytime," He smiled, "Anytime."


	23. NY here we come!

**Here is the next chapter. I also have the next chapter this and I will upload it soon. Maybe in the next couple of days. I hope you all are enjoying this drama cause I know I am.**

**Please don't forget to review. I love hearing from those of you who are reviewing.**

**So who watched tonight's episode? I did and I thought it was a filler. I thought that nothing big really happened and I thought that maybe it could have went better. But yet it's still the beginning of the season and it's just starting.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Aria dragged around the house Tuesday Morning as Ezra on the other hand was waiting impatience for Aria to hurry up and get ready for their long drive up to New York.

Plans for the two of them were to drive up Monday morning but Aria insisted on driving Tuesday because she needed another day to gather all her things. When Ezra told her that most of her things that she would even need were back at the apartment in New York; that just sent Aria into silence mode.

"Aria," Ezra called from the doorway, "Aria, are you ready? Hardy is here!" He yelled

Aria rolled her eyes as she took her black furry jacket off the coat hanger and put it on, "Whatever Ezra," She mumbled.

Truth of the matter is Aria wasn't too keen on going back to New York. She just kept on thinking about walking around New York and seeing those boys from her old High School. She thought about running into them and having some kind of problem because of what happened at the school. She thought about how they would feel being expelled from school and turning on her.

Aria heard footsteps coming up the stairs as she checked around the room making sure that everything was turned off, "Aria?" this time it wasn't Ezra but it was Hardy, "Are you okay?"

Aria sucked in a breath and shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to the dresser and grabbed her IPod, "I'm scared. I don't know what to expect once we get there." She admitted, "I don't want to go."

Hardy nodded, "I'm sure that whatever happens me or Ezra will be there to protect you!"

Aria shook her head, "He didn't even ask who it was. " She whispered, "He just told me that everything will be okay!"

"I'm sure he's just trying to process things." Hardy said giving her a hug, "Everything is going to be okay. Everything will work out and I'm sure that those boys will never come near you again." He pulled away, "Are you ready now?"

Aria nodded with a smile, "Thanks. I think I just really needed that hug."

Hardy looped her arm around his as his other free hand went to grab her bag, "Well then, shall we?" He chuckled and led her out the door.

As for Ezra he waited downstairs tapping his left foot on the hardwood floor waiting for his wife to come downstairs. When Hardy had arrived he never thought that he could get Aria to come downstairs. But then as he waited for the last ten minutes for them to come down he started to get really nervous, he thought about what they could be talking about and what they could be talking about that would get them to take this long. He thought about everything but the right things. He thought about Hardy actually making a move on her while he was downstairs.

Ezra let out a breath and closed the door to the house and started to make his way to the stairs when he heard footsteps. Ezra then took a step back and acted as if he wasn't going to march up there and see for himself what the heck was taking so long.

"Finally," Ezra rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, and then he looked up in time to see Aria unlooping her arm away from Hardy, "Is everything okay?"

"She's fine." Hardy spoke first, "She just couldn't decide what shoes she wanted to bring, "He joked.

Aria smacked him on the shoulder, "Not true. Hardy thought it would be nice to take Hanna out for lunch, seeing as Caleb isn't there. He just wanted to get my opinion on the matter." She lied

Ezra looked between the two of them and then nodded his head seeing right through them. "Right," He mumbled, "Let's go then."

Hardy walked off and left the two near the stairs and Aria went to follow when Ezra stopped her and gave her a passionate kiss to the lips, "I love you, you know that right?"

Aria nodded, "You are worried about nothing." She pushed him back, "I saw the devil look in your eyes when me and Hardy came into view."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He turned his back on her, "I was just wondering what the hell the two of you were doing that would make you take so long." He stopped by the door and faced her, "And I think I got my answer."

Aria knitted her eyebrows together, "Well it's the wrong one. And if you must know, Hardy was just talking to me about New York. Okay?"

"And you couldn't talk to me?" Ezra raised his voice, "I'm your husband not him. You should be able to come to me for everything Aria." Angry itched in his voice.

Aria rolled her eyes and crossed her arm's over her chest as she walked past him, "I should be."

LINE BREAK

Half way through the ride to New York, Hardy stayed silent in the back seat. Aria practiced her lines for the play that's coming up in a couple of weeks and Ezra faced forward as he drove. Once in a while he would look behind to see Hardy on his phone playing some kind of game and then he would look at Aria as she remembered her lines.

Ezra knew he was wrong for blowing up on Aria when there was absolutely nothing going on with her and Hardy. He knew that the way he approached her was not the best way he could have gone. Ezra looked into the review mirror once more to see Hardy dozing off and soft sores coming from the back seat. Aria looked at Hardy shook her head as she closed the play book and placed it between her legs on the floor and took her cell out of her purse.

She opened up her Candy Crush app and waited till it downloaded all her friends' level and then started to play a few rounds before she opened up her email and noticed that she had none.

Ezra reached over and took hold of Aria's free hand that rested between them but she took it away, "Aria." Ezra spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well you should be." She mumbled, "I can't believe you trust me so little. I don't know what to tell you to make you believe that I would never go for Hardy."

"Please," he begged and opened his hand again for her to take this time, "Please."

Aria hesitantly took his hand and he gave a little squeeze before bringing it up to his lips and gave a kiss, "Why do you do that? Why do you think kissing me would make up for all the damage we put each through?"

"Damage? Aria I wouldn't think we're damage." Ezra felt heart broken by that, "I think of us as a work in progress. I think of us a once in a life time kind of couple." He stopped and looked at her, "I think of you as the last living soul on earth and I'll be damn if I'll let that go."

Aria turned her head away from him and looked out the window. She didn't know how to respond to that so just stayed silent and let Ezra hold her hand the rest of the way.

Soon hours passed and Ezra let out a big yawn as he drove all the way to New York. Hardy had finally woken up and Aria was still passed out in the passenger seat. Ezra didn't blame her for being tired he knew that Aria tossed and turn all night.

Hardy was the first one to get out of the car and then Ezra got out. There were people staying outside and they greeted them with welcome arms.

"How are you Mr Fitz?" The butler asked taking his bag that was placed on the floor of the car. "Was it a nice drive?"

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "I'm a little stiff but I will survive." He replied, "We have three more bags in the back." He instructed, "I'll go watch up my wife."

The butler nodded, "Yes sir." He walked over to the trunk and grabbed the bags as Ezra went over to the passenger side of the car.

Hardy had already walked into the house and made himself as home. "Aria," Ezra whispered, "Aria, wake up babe we're here" He touched her arm and felt her flinch, "Babe." He spoke louder and reached over her seat to unbuckle the seat belt.

"Ezra I don't want to be here," Aria whispered and opened her eyes to see Ezra looking back right at her, "Please don't make me stay!"

Ezra closed his eyes and little and squatted beside her, "You know I don't want to do something that would make you unhappy." Aria shrugged, "This is our family Aria. This people love us just as much as we love them. Let's make them happy and I swear next year we can go and do whatever you want." When Aria made no effort to move or show any emotions Ezra just let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face, "Our son is in that house waiting for his parents to come in and welcome him with opening arms. Do you want him to wait longer?"

Aria looked to him and shook her head, "Now why do you have to play that card?" She pushed him playfully, "You win okay" She got out of the card, "but don't expect me to be all happy happy joy joy!"

Ezra chuckled as he watched Aria walk up the driveway, "Aria," He called out and watched as she stopped but didn't turn around. Ezra walked up behind her and gave her a hug from behind, "You're safe and I will be damn if anyone tries to touch you again."

Aria touched his hands and smiled, as she tilted her head to look up at him, "I love you too Ezra" She kissed him lightly, "Let's go!"


	24. Family

Aria and Ezra walked into her Grandparents home and were both sworn with people. Ezra's mother and brother were at the house along with a few other relatives of theirs. Aria stepped back in shock; she didn't know that all these people were going to be at the house. She thought that she would have at least a day or two because the annual Christmas party that her Grandparents through every year.

"Wow," Ezra announced quietly, "what are all of you doing here?" He smiled and let Aria go so he could give his cousin's a hug, "I thought you were in Spain?" He asked his cousin Wilson.

"Hey man," He chuckled, "Change of plans this year. I thought it would be nice to see the family." He explains letting Ezra go, "So when I got to your mom's she said that you and Aria were coming to town." Wilson looked over at Aria, "How are you?"

Aria shrugged, "I've been good." She hugged him back, "What about you?"

Wilson smiled, "I've been shooting a lot of models so I'm not complaining." He chuckled, "I have had the opportunity to meet your son!" He gushed, "I can't believe Ezra helped you make that." He joked and Ezra punched his shoulder, "I was just kidding man."

"Thanks." Aria smiled and looked around for Timothy, "Where is Timothy?"

Grandma Rose came into view and smiled, "He's in the kitchen." She explain," He feels a little sad this evening and I told him to go help with some of the cookie frosting."

Aria nodded, "Is he okay?"

"I think he's a little sad because you and Ezra took a while to get here." Aria frown, knowing it was her fault, "Don't worry dear." She graced her cheek, "Just go show your face to him and he will be your boy again."

"Thanks Grandma." She kissed her cheek, "Where's Mike?" Aria asked as the two of them walked off into the kitchen leaving Ezra with the family.

"Mike is spending time with his Girl Friend." Sharon chuckled, "Apparently her father surprised them with plane tickets to Iceland and Mike's feeling a little disappointed that he wasn't invited."

Aria laughed, "He went there already." She smiled, "What about you and Grandpa? Are you planning another outing for your anniversary?"

Sharon let out a breath they turned the corner, "I don't think your grandfather is able to get away this year."

"Why? "Aria pushed, "What's so important other than his wife."

"Aria, when you're married for as long as we have. You'll be happy just to have those lonely times together. And I'm happy that your grandfather comes home every evening after having to deal with all those unwanted people in his line of work."

"Are you saying Grandpa has stalkers?" She asked confused, "I thought that's why you have body guards."

Sharon raised an eyebrow, "_That's why we have body guards."_ She confirmed" That and the point that your grandfather runs his own show on live television."

Aria nodded her head, "Sorry I wasn't really thinking."

"Mommy!" Timothy yelled with total excitement, "I missed you so much!"

Aria embraced him in a tight hug, "I missed you too buddy." She kissed his cheek, "It was a long drive I'm sorry Daddy and I were late."

Timothy smiled, "GG said that I could make cookies." He pointed to the counter, "Come see." He pulled her arm and towards the cookies that he made. One of them had an M on it and the other had a D. "See mama?"

Aria nodded with loving in her eyes, "Thank you!" She gushed with watery eyes, "Where's yours?"

Timothy smiled, "I ate it. But we can make more!"

"Why don't we go find daddy in this maze?" Aria opened her eyes wide.

LINE BREAK

In the living room Ezra was already settling in with another round of scotch as he sat on the living room sofa with his family and Judge Rose. He couldn't be more than happy that his closes guy Cousin flew in from Spain for a few days just to spend time with him.

"So what's been really going on?" Wilson asked as Wesley and Dianne Fitzgerald just sat there with her wine in hand. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

Ezra shrugged, "I'm now working at Hollis College and I couldn't be more than happy," Ezra shrugged again and sipped his drink, "Aria and I aren't the ideal couple right now; but have you really meant one of them? We're normal and having trouble in our marriage, but I believe that we can work it out."

Wesley smirked, "Have you talked to Aria?" He joked, "There's no talking to that woman." Dianne pushed his son "What?"

"Let's get real here. How would you feel if you had to raise a son all by yourself and try to finish school on top of it?" She looked at all the men around her, "I may have had my fair share of opinions on the matter but I am very proud on how Aria still keeps her head held high. The way she pushes herself through school and the challenges that come with it."

"You're making it sounds as if I'm not here mother." Ezra encountered, "What am I?"

"You're the man that got a 14 year old pregnant son." She raised her left eyebrow to test him, "You're the man that wasn't around when Aria really needed you the most. Some of us never thought you would be like your father."

Ezra licked his lips and shook his head, "Well at least I'm still around and fighting for what I want."

"I think this conversation is over," Dianne stood up, "I will see all of you tomorrow."

"What mom you have no rebuttal?" Ezra stood up, "For years you have always butted into my life and this one time that I can fight for myself you have nothing to say?"

"Ezra," Dianne turned around to face him, "What I have to say you don't want to hear. So I said my peace and you know damn straight now I feel."

"Is this really about me?" Ezra asked after running a hand through his hair, "Or is this about the fact that Dad left all of us. Mom, Dad didn't just leave you. He left me and Wesley too. And I know I made mistakes, but I've learnt to deal with it. It about time you do it too!"

"Ezra," Judge Rose stood up and stopped the two before this conversation of theirs could get any worse. "You and Aria made choices that none of us approved of. And we are nothing but proud of the two of you for overcoming everything that was thrown at you."

"Well it doesn't sound like it Sir." Ezra turned to face him, "I think my mother is pinning me for all the mistakes that my father made and I can't take it anymore." He stopped and looked at Dianne," I'm not dad and I will never be dad. The day you realize it the faster we all can go on living."

"I second that mom," Wesley stood up, "You make all these choices for us and you make sure that we always play by your rules." Wesley stopped and took a foot forward, "We are not children anymore; we are growing regardless if you like it or not we are living up to what we want to be. But you are holding us back by trying to be someone that we are not."

Dianne nodded in defeat, "I have heard enough." She placed her gloves in her coat pocket, "Thank you for a wonderful day Judge," She kissed his cheek, "I will see you all tomorrow and maybe we can all talk about this more." With sadness in her voice the Butler opened up the door for Dianne. "Have a good evening" She stopped and looked at both her son's "All of you!"

LINE BREAK

A few hours after dinner Ezra and Aria got settled into her old room. Ezra sat on the bed rubbing his temples and thought back to what his mother had told him. He thought about the fact that even though he didn't want to agree with her; but knowing what she said was true. He is turning into his father. He left Aria hanging during the worse timing and – and he abandon her.

Ezra laid his head down on the pillows and closed his eyes, how could he be so selfish? And to top it off he knew Aria loved him. Unlike his father who played the role of a jealous husband and cheated on his mother; Ezra would never do that to her.

"Hey," Aria greeted and sat down beside him, "Are you okay? Dinner was a little awkward."

"Can you lay with me?" Ezra asked opening his eyes, "I need you!"

Aria nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, "what's wrong babe?"

"My mother." Ezra answered and shook his head as he laughed, "She just made me realize how lucky I am to have you and Timothy in my life." He kissed the top of her head, "I can't tell you how sorry I am for making you feel abandon. The feelings that you went through when I weren't there when you needed me the most."

Aria raised herself so she could look him in the eyes, "But you're here now." She kissed his lips, "And I love you for it. I don't want to look in the past and I don't care what your mom says. You are nothing like your father. You never ran from us, you never cheated on me. And if you do I will smack you silly." She smiled causing Ezra to chuckle, "You're a great father to Timothy and he loves you, just as much as I do. Never forget that."

Ezra raised himself off the bed and started to get change into his sleeping wear when Aria let out a whistle. "What?" Ezra turned around with only his boxers on, "It's not like you haven't seen me before Aria."

"I'm just playing around," Aria giggled pulling the sheets back and getting into bed "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Excuse me?" Ezra asked confused, "I think it would be before you left me."

Aria smiled, "I was just checking."

"When was the last time you fooled around?" Ezra pushed, "You can tell me." He showed his famous boyish smirk.

Aria made a thinking face as Ezra walked up to the bed and sat down at the edge, 'It's been awhile."

"Good to know," he reached over and turned off his light, "Want to fool around now?" he joked,

But Aria wasn't joking, "I do."

"Can you repeat that?" Ezra asked a little excited to hear his wife say those words, "I was kidding you know?"

Aria nodded and tip toed her fingers up his chest, "But what if I'm not? Ezra, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think the reason the two of us are fighting a lot is because we are being sex deprived."

Ezra laughed, "I am not sex hungry Aria."

"Okay fine." Aria turned on her back and turned off the light, "I guess it was just me."

Ezra turned his head to face her with a wide smile on his face, "Are you mad at me?" he asked jokingly

Aria rolled her eyes in the dark and let out a soft breath of air. "I'm not at you!" She looked at him, "I'm mad at myself" she let out in a mere whisper, "I'm mad at the stupid shit that I've put the two of us through these past years."

Ezra was confused at what she was saying. How can she be mad with herself? "What are you talking about?"

Aria shrugged and Ezra felt it, "I'm mad that our son barely knows his father. I'm mad at the fact that I'm not able to be a great wife and I'm mad at myself for putting you through so much." She let out a few tears, "I'm mad that I'm not older and wiser and out of college."

"Aria," Ezra stopped her, "I love you just the way you are. Your' a great mother and wife; I wouldn't ask for anything else."

"Thanks," Aria whispered, "I think we should get to bed."

LINE BREAK

Aria tossed and turned for hours while Ezra lay beside her and hugged her tight as he slept peacefully. She didn't understand herself where all that talk had come from hours before. She never once felt that guilty for leaving Ezra. She never felt so mad at herself before.

But after hearing Ezra talk the way he did towards his own mother and having Wesley join him. It just made her realize that that's not the person she wants to become. Ever since her mother's passing Dianne had always been there for her when her Grandparent's weren't. Dianne treated her with the utter respect. That was until Aria and Ezra started to date. And not even a month or so after they got together Aria had gotten pregnant.

After fighting her and trying to fall asleep. Aria peeled herself away from Ezra and headed to the second level of the house. Her Great Grandparents had built that home. And even though she has lived there for most of her life, Aria always knew that it wasn't home.

Aria passed all the spare rooms and went into the last door on the left right off from the fifth bathroom in the house. She slowly opened the door and closed it behind her softly. The room she was in was the Library. It was filled with thousands of books and magazines, articles that dated back to the early 40's. Her grandparents never thought to throw anything away. They always said that _"there is history in these walls."_

Over the years things have changed. Internet became the future and these so called histories were forgotten by most. Aria doesn't even remember the last time she saw her grandparents in this room… So she made it hers. Secrets and messages were hidden in the little nooks of the floor boards.

She walked to the far right corner of the room and lighted the fireplace. Once the room started to brighten up a little more rather than the lamps that were plastered throughout the room. Aria headed to the one spot that she loved the most.

In this spot was her past. Pictures, clothing that she hid. Her mother's locket from when she was a little girl. The first cell phone that Spencer had brought Aria because her grandparents thought that she was a little too young to have a phone.

Not before long Aria pulled out the floor board and took out everything that she had hidden there. She thought about what life would be like if her parents were still alive. It was something that she thought about all the time. It was the number one question that was burning in her mind.

She thought about how this perfect life of hers had gotten to where it was today. At that very moment, she closed her eyes and pictured her mother and father right there beside her. Wishing her a merry Christmas as she opened her first present; the smiles on their faces as they gave her a hug when she had gotten a bag score on in her dance competition.

After a while Aria pulled the laptop off of the desktop and opened up the browser. She waited a little bit before logging onto her Gmail account.

There were a few from unwanted people asking her for some kind of donation. Or Credit Card applications, but the very last email that she looked was a not a shocker. She and this person have been emailing one another for months.

_My Dearest Honey Bee,_

_I am deeply sorry that it has taken me two months to get back to you! I am sorry to hear about all the trouble's that you and Ezra are going through. But if you made it this far you might as well go all the way._

_You know I would do anything for you and I know you would do anything for all the people around you. So give Ezra another chance. I don't know if that's what you're doing now considering that I had gotten your message a while back and you never sent another after that. (Maybe you were waiting for me?)_

_I haven't known Ezra all that much. But I know of him and I know for a fact that he wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you. You have a good heart and old soul. So I know what you're looking for in a man. I think that's why you married Ezra in the first place._

_It wasn't because you had gotten pregnant, (right after I left I might add) but it was because you knew deep down in your soul that Ezra was your other half. You know that nothing and no one could ever in a million years take away the connection that you and he share._

_All couples fight. All couples go through some kind of struggles, but that's the way life is. That's the way it was meant to be. If there wasn't any drama then how would the two of you learn to grow? _

_Babe, what you and I had will always be special. But it's in the past and I guess we both have to learn to grow from it. I will always in the depths of my heart love you. You were my first for everything Aria, but if I can't have you. (Sighs) Then I'm glad that Ezra is there to protect you. I'm glad that you have someone that you could go to for anything in the world._

_You just have to believe and trust in that. You have to try and turn the other cheek when you know you want to blurt it out. (And I know you will)_

_Be safe Aria and trust your heart. It will never let you down. _

_With all my heart and soul,_

_Your Bee Hive_

**_I've dropped hints throughout the story. Now who do you think this email is from?_**

**_Next chapter coming soon._**


	25. Damn Ezra!

**WOW, I love each and every review. But I have to say that the answer to that email/ about who it was won't be revealed in this chapter sorry.**

**Thank you for your reviews and comments, and I look forward to reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

Ezra woke up at the crack of dawn and felt nothing but cold sheets below him. He opened his eyes completely after rubbing his eyes. He looked around the big room and saw no sight of Aria.

He groans and rolled onto his back and shook his head wondering where the heck Aria could be at this time of morning.

Last night was nothing but hectic. Here he has his mother telling him _still_ how to live his life. And then he has Aria's grandparents telling him to bite his tongue, and then there's Aria telling him that everything is going to be alright and that his family loves him dearly and is just making sure that the decisions that they make are the right ones.

Once again Ezra shook his head and thought about what Aria told him last night about being mad at her. All this time he thought that she was mad at him and of course it was true. But now he knows that most of that angry and guilt that she's been pushing out on him was because she thought that she wasn't a good mother. That maybe she wasn't a great wife. But Aria has always been there for him, always gave him the time of day even when he had done something so outrages, which she wouldn't speak with him for a few days. A couple weeks at the most, no matter what she always supported Ezra.

Ezra rolled off and out of bed. He looked around for his dissuaded shirt that he thought he placed on the ottoman last night. He chuckled to himself when he remembered that Aria always loved wearing his shirts. She even made an excuse that she didn't have to by sleeping wear because his shirts cover everything up.

After getting his NYU sweat shirt that he had left behind in Aria's closet he walked out the door. The housekeepers were already in full swing cleaning up the hallways and picking up anything that they could to make the house looking at wonderful as it is.

"Hey," He called out, "Um, I'm sorry what your name was again?"

"Brittney." She smiled, "Is there anything I can get you sir?" She was pleasant and if Ezra remembers correctly she was new to this household.

"Have you seen my wife?"

Brittney shook her head, "No sir. I've been sent to the third floor for cleaning. I think you should ask Travis who's on the second floor."

Ezra nodded, "Thank you! I'm sorry I interrupted things."

"No worries." She smiled and waited this Ezra headed for the stair before starting her dusting again.

Ezra took no time before he walked to the second landing and saw Travis doing the same thing as Brittney. But Ezra didn't ask where Aria was; he shook his head and thought how dumb he was for not remembering Aria's own sanctuary.

"Good morning Mr Fitz," Travis greeted as he came to a standstill and waited for him to pass.

"Morning," Ezra smiled, "Carry on. I'm just looking for my wife."

"Yes, I was about to vacuum in there but poor Mrs Fitz was fast asleep." Travis told him, "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"No, it was my fault." Ezra told him and continued down the long hallway and into the library.

He shut the door behind him and looked around the room. He hasn't been in there since he was a little boy and even then he only went in there a few times. He looked around the room and noticed that Aria was lying in front of the fireplace with the library laptop in front of her and all kinds of nick knack's surrounding her. He moved a few things around and into a neat pile when he noticed something that caught his eyes. It was his very first Gameboy, he wondered for months where it went and even got into a fight with a boy down the street because Ezra thought that he stole it.

He laughed a little and moved Aria's hand away from the laptop so he could wake her up. But when he did that the screen light came on and Aria's email that she was reading popped up. He didn't want to look but his ability to speed read kept him from doing the right thing.

"Aria!" Ezra yelled to wake her up, "Aria!" he yelled again and Aria woke up with a scared look on her face, "What is this?" He asked pointing to the screen.

"What?" Aria asked still confused as to where she was and what the heck was going on. Not to mention that she only fell asleep a few hour before. "What time is it?"

"Aria," Ezra spoke in a calm tone, "What is this? I thought we agreed to no more secrets."

Aria looked at the screen and closed her eyes, "What are you doing reading my mail?"

"I wasn't going too. But then again I saw my name a few times and it caught my interest. Sue me!" He replied with a sarcastic voice. "I thought we agreed with no more secrets and you've been keeping the biggest one of all. How could you?!" he stood up from his spot and headed for the door but Aria wasn't too far behind trying to hold him back. "Let go of me." He pulled his arm away forcefully and ended up smacking Aria right on the lower jaw.

Aria stumbled back and ended up on the floor holding her face, "Aria, I'm so sorry!" he bent down and went to touch her but Aria pulled away before he could even place a finger on her, "I was way out of line Aria,"

"Leave me alone Ezra," Aria mumbled seeing as her jaw was hurting, "I can't believe you smacked me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Aria, babe" He pleaded, "I-I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I swear I didn't-"Aria stood up and Ezra stood up with her, he tried to touch her again to show that he was sorry but she just pushed him back and ran out of the room.

Ezra brushed his hair with his fingers and ran after Aria, he didn't care that there were more people crowding the hallways. He just took off to the third floor and pounded on the bedroom door. "Aria please opens." He knocked hard again, "Aria!"

"What's going on?" Mike asked, "Did you lock yourself out and Aria is dead to the world?" He joked, but when Ezra just repeatedly knocked on the door pleading for Aria too open up Mike asked again, "What's going on?

"I did something really stupid." Ezra blurted, "Help me open this door."

Mike looked at him with curious eyes, "Use the secret passage." Ezra whipped his head to look at Mike, "If the two of you are fighting Aria probably has already used it and she's making her way out of the service doors. It leads to the back driveway."

"How did I not know this?" Ezra asked as he turned on his heel and ran down the stairs.

Mike was right on his heel, when they both made it to the first level and into the kitchen. They both just saw Aria walking out of the back door with a duffle bag in her hand, "Aria." Mike called and she turned her head to the left, "Where are you going?" But when she saw Ezra she ran into the streets and was instantly pulled away as a car almost ran her over, "Aria!" Mike yelled.

"Oh my god!" Ezra said out of shape and having Mike beat him too her, "Are you okay?" The car that almost hit her stopped in the middle of the street and started to rant in apologizes on how he never saw her coming and Aria was on the ground pinned by Mike as he checked her out.

"Leave me alone Mike." Aria pushed him off of her and attempted to stand when Mike stopped her again, "Let me go! Let me go!" She cried.

"You're bleeding Aria." Mike shouted and took his shirt to touch her jaw when she pushed him again, "Aria, please. Look at you!"

Aria's breathing started to pick up and everyone from the Kitchen came out followed by Sharon Rose. Aria looked to her grandmother and gasped when she caught sight of the unfolding.

"Sweetie," Sharon exclaimed, "What the hell happened out here?"

Ezra turned to face Aria and pleaded with his eyes to just stay calm. He didn't want her grandparents knowing that he was the one that did that to Aria's face. He didn't want to have to deal with the outcome knowing that he and Aria were more on two different planets than anything.

Ezra was afraid that Aria would never speak to him again. Even though he didn't mean to hit her the way that he did. He didn't mean to blow up when all he had to do was listen to what she had to say.

"I'm fine." Aria lied, "Mike pulled me away from the car and I hit my face on the ground." Sharon looked at the driver ready to burst when Aria spoke again, "It wasn't his fault. I was the one running and if it wasn't for Mike and Ezra running after me then he would have hit me. I was the one that ran into the street and thought I could beat him."

Sharon cooled her jets and nodded, "Okay fine. But I think there is something seriously wrong with this picture and trust me." She looked at all the people around her, "I will get to the bottom of it." Ezra's heart started to race and he walked up to Aria hoping- no praying that she wouldn't back away.

"Aria," he whispered, "Please just come with me. I swear not to touch you; I swear not to even look at you! Just please take a drive with me and we can talk. We can work this out and-"

"Fine," Aria mumbled, "Let's just go before my grandfather comes out!" She picked up her duffle bag and walked over to the house. Everyone followed and walking into the house after them; Ezra ran up the first flight of stairs and stopped, he turned to look at Aria who was now sitting on the bottom step hoisting an ice pack. "There's a spare key under the hallway window sill." Aria told him, "Give it back to me when you're done."

"Okay." Ezra chocked out, knowing this was one mess he didn't know how to fix.

Ezra grabbed the key and opened the door, quickly changing his clothes and grabbing his wallet and keys from the dresser. He opened up the door again and was faced with Mike standing in his way, "What did you do?"

Ezra went to push pass him but Mike stepped in his view again, "Mike, right now is not the right time."

"Oh you better make time before I hit you!" Mike stepped up to his face, "Did you hit my sister? Tell me why she's so frighten and I know it's not because of what just happened out there. I could see it in her eyes that she's afraid of something or someone and I think it's you!" He shouted and pushed Ezra in the chest, "What did you do?"

Ezra held his chest where Mike just shoved him and shook his head, "I have to talk to Aria. Now you can push me all you want but I need to talk to my wife. I need to make things right okay?" Mike could see the honesty in his eyes and knew that Ezra was telling the truth, "I can't lose her. I would fall apart." Ezra whispered with a fresh tear rolling down his cheek. Mike nodded and moved out of the way. "Thank you!"

"I want to come with you guys. I want to make sure Aria is safe." Mike told him before he could take the first step.

"She's going to be." Ezra looked at him, "I promise."

"Aria told me that your promises don't mean anything." Ezra closed his eyes and shook his head, "I want to come."

"No Mike." Ezra told him firmly, "I need to be alone with Aria."

LINE BREAK

Aria sat in the front seat of Ezra's car while he drove to a familiar place. A place that she once called home, their apartment.

Throughout the long drive Aria kept her focus out the window while Ezra kept on ranting about how sorry he was that all of this happens; or how sorry he was that he even blew up like that.

Once there were in the parking complex Aria was the first one who got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Ezra who watched as his wife raced up to the elevators; silently prayed that Aria would forgive him. He prayed that Aria would look at him the same and he prayed that Aria wouldn't want that divorce once and for all. Because at this point he was ready to give in.

Ezra got out of the car and kept his distance. He didn't want Aria anymore afraid of him as she already were.

"Mrs Marin." Ezra smiled as the elevator doors opened to reveal her smiling face, "Good Morning."

"Oh you guys." She smiled widely, "I can't thank you enough for allowing Hanna and me to stay here." She looked at Aria, "Aria, are you okay? What happened?"

Aria shrugged, "I fell this morning." She smiled slightly, "Is Hanna upstairs?"

Mrs Marin nodded, "She just getting dressed. I told her we should do some light shopping in this mob, and she couldn't wait. I was just about to bring the car around to the front entrance."

Aria nodded, "Oh, we just came for some peace." She told her, "The house is mad, and we just need to be a lone for a while."

Ezra nodded, "We were hoping that the two of you were going to go on some shopping spree."

"Right," She said not believing the couple. "Well, we better get going if we want to hit those last minutes sales."

"Have a great day Mrs M." Aria told her stepping into the elevator and Ezra following "if Hanna's not ready I'm sure we can push her out the door."

Once they were up on the sixth floor Ezra brought out his keys so he could open the door. Once that was done Aria looked around the apartment and rolled her eyes. Hanna's clothes were all over the couch and magazines were sprawled out on the counter tops.

"Hanna," Aria yelled frustrated, "What have you done?" She grumbled

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I live here," Ezra told her, "I hope you plan on picking up before you leave town."

Hanna rolled her eyes and waved her hands, "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep last night, and I was missing Caleb." She picked up her purse, "What happened to your face?" Hanna asked bringing her hand up to move Aria's cheek to the right, "Aria?"

"Can you leave please? Your mom is waiting for you in the front lobby"

"No, what the hell happened?" She exclaimed in shock and looked at Ezra who just shrugged and looked at his feet in shame, "Did you hit her?" Hanna walked up to Ezra and pushed him towards the counter, "You never touch her again do you hear me?" Hanna stepped on his foot with her six inch heels, "Or this heel will be so far up your-"

"Hanna," Aria pulled her away, "Just leave please!" She begged, "I will deal with this."

"You sure?" She questioned looking Ezra in the face, "Because I can open a can of whoop ass on this guy!"

"I'm positive, I'm fine. Just go." She pushed Hanna towards the door. "I'm fine."

Hanna gave Aria a hug and told her that they'll talk tonight at the party and Aria let out a few tears. She totally forgot about the party that was being held at her grandparents' house tonight.

Once Aria closed the door, she faced Ezra and threw the ice pack right at his face. But he ducked just before it could smack him, "I deserve that Aria,"

"How could you hit me? I get that you're mad but you had to hit me?" Aria yelled with tears, taking the opportunity to talk while the numbness from the ice helped her jaw, "You hit me Ezra."

"Baby, I know and I'm sorry." Ezra told her from the counter leaving space between them, "I so sorry and I swear it will never happen again."

Aria shook her head, "You will never trust me. Ezra, everyday it's another constant argue over the fact that Hardy has a crush on me. IT'S a constant battle telling you that I would NEVER go out with Hardy nor would I allow something to happen." She told him off, "You are just a jealous fool and I can't take it anymore. I don't know what to do to make you understand that nothing will happen."

"I know." Ezra looked down at his feet and then back up at her, "I know I'm pathetic and I know that I've made a huge mistake. I don't' know what to do to make it up to you. I don't know how to tell you that I regret even pulling away."

There was silence between the two before Aria spoke again, "I think you should leave." Ezra looked up at her with red eyes, "I think we just need space until the party."

"Are you leaving me?" He blurted

"I know that you didn't mean to hit me. I know that you would never hit me; the fact is you did. I just think that maybe you need some time to cool off, and I will see you tonight at the party." Aria let out a shaky breath, "Can you tell Mario to pick me up at four?"

"Aria, I'm sorry." Ezra told her once more, "And I will do everything and anything to make this right."

"Just leave Ezra."

**Smiles* Anyways I really don't know how I like this chapter. But on another note I think it will bring them back to what they had and that's coming soon. Just a few more chapters till the end.**


	26. Dinner party

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

Mario had picked up Aria right on time and was now waiting on her to come down to the front lobby. Aria had told Mario that she and the girls, preferring to Mrs Marin and Hanna weren't ready yet.

For the last two hours Hanna and Aria had been in Timothy's room trying their best to cover up the now visible bruise that had formed on her bottom jaw.

"He really did a number on you!" Hanna said angrily," I can't believe your grandparents didn't send him to hell."

Aria sucked in a breath and shrugged. "They don't know it was him Hanna. And please for the love of god just shut your mouth tonight." She pleaded not wanting to have a big altercation about the matter and when Hanna took an inch back Aria started talking again, "They think that I got this bruise when Mike saved me from that moving car. " she closed her eyes, "I don't know what I'm going to do tonight."

Hanna gave her a slight smile, "Well," She started apply the last of the touch up's, "You're going to have to walk and talk and hold your head held high because," Hanna looked her in the eyes, "This was what you were made to do. Aria, I don't even know why you agreed to come back here, when you had your heart set on spending it in Rosewood for the first time."

"Because I love him," Aria looked down at her newly manicure nails, "We fight and we argue a lot. But deep down I know something is wrong, I know that if we fight it out a little more Ezra will reveal to me the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

Aria shrugged and stood up to get her coat, "It's nothing. We better go before my grandfather sends out reinforcements."

"No," Hanna touched her arm and turned her around to face her in the eyes, "Tell me what you're talking about!"

Aria let out a soft sigh, "I think Ezra is hiding something big. I think that Ezra is keeping a huge secret and I think that I can get it out of him."

"How?" She asked confused, "Why don't you just ask him?"

Aria let out a small laugh, "Because he'll just lie to me and he's going to think that he has gotten away with it."

"Aria, Hanna." Mrs Marin knocked on the door, "We have to go."

"Coming," Aria called out, "Please just trust me. I know Ezra, and I know for a fact that something is bothering him. I just have to get it out of him the only way I know how." Hanna opened her mouth to speak but Aria cut her off, "He didn't hit me on purpose, I swear."

LINE BREAK

Once Mario pulled up to the front entrance of the house Hanna and Mrs Marin got out. Aria had told him to drive her to the back. She didn't want to go through the front door in case there were people here for the party already.

When Aria had looked in the mirror after seeing what Hanna had done to her she just thanked her. Aria didn't want to tell Hanna that it didn't look natural and that she didn't like it one bit.

Aria walked out of the car and into the kitchen. She looked around to see the house in full swing, decorations that weren't there earlier this morning now hung to every corner of the kitchen. Even when they drove up to the front of the house, there were thousands of simple decorations to make the front look more festive than anything.

Aria opened up the kitchen pantry and closed the door after she walked in, she then opened the secret door that hid behind all of the canned goods and made sure it was closed tight before heading up the three flights of stairs that lead to her room.

By the time Aria had got to the landing and opened up the little door that would let her out and into her room from the closet she was tired. Not getting enough sleep last night and having that huge out burst with Ezra made her feel weaker. All she wanted to do was have a few cups of Star Bucks coffee to full wake her up.

Aria pushed her clothes to the side and opened the closet door just a tad. She wanted to know if anyone was in the room before she came out and showed her face. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard no movement.

Aria stepped out of the closet and closed the door. She then turned around and looked around the room. She could see the dress bag that her grandmother had left for her along with the pair of pumps and jewellery she wanted her to pick out.

There was a long box next to the dress that had a note on it that read 'pick me' Aria picked it up and opened it up. It was a diamond bracelet; she smiled and took it out of the box to just feel the diamonds flashing against her skin.

"I thought I heard someone in here." Ezra said coming into the room, "I was in the bathroom," he pointed to the now opened door. "When did you get back?"

Aria looked him up and down and noticed his manly appearance, "You look really-"Aria bit her lip, seeing Ezra in suits really turned her on, "Damn."

Ezra laughed, "You can thank my mother." He blushed, "But the tie was your entire grandmother. She said that she wanted us to match." He pointed to her dress.

"Is this from you?" Aria asked holding the bracelet in the palms of her hand while looking at it whole heartedly,

"Yea, I figured it's the least I could do." Ezra said taking a step forward, "

"You don't' have to get me jewellery Ezra." Aria said placing it back in the box, "you know I'm not that kind of girl."

Ezra nodded "Yeah I know." He took a step forward, "It wasn't because of what happened today Aria." She looked at him confused "I had gotten this bracelet for you weeks ago; it was supposed to be one of the Christmas gifts that I had gotten you." He took out a box from the bedside drawer, "When you're ready, you'll get this one next. I swear it will go with the dress; so you don't have to worry about it."

Aria smiled, "Thank you!"

Ezra nodded and placed the box back in the drawer, "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"No," she answered shaking her head, "I took something for the pain so I feel really numb right now." She finished and opened up the bag containing her dress. She grasped when she had the red evening grown and gloves to match. "Um, are you going to wait in here or are you going to head down?"

"Do you want me to wait? Maybe we could head down together?" he asked gently, "I don't want to step on your toes."

Aria let out a shaky breath, "I'm not mad at you Ezra." She saying turning around to face him, "I know something is bothering you and I know that you'll tell me when the time is right."

He let out a soft chuckle, "After I left you this morning I thought about the worse punishment known to man." He started, "I thought about the pain in your eyes and how guilty I am for holding this from you. I know how you feel about me and this person and I know how much you don't want to see him." Aria knitted her eyebrows, "But this is about me and this is about facing my demons."

"What are you talking about?" She pushed, "You can tell me."

"I know, But this is something that I wanted to do for myself. This is something that I have to do."

"What?" She wanted to shout, "What do you have to do that I can't be there to support you for?"

"My father." He blurted, "I have contacted him and we meet Christmas morning. Actually he contacted me" Ezra looked her in the eyes, "I don't want you there. I know you don't like him and I know that you don't want Timothy near him after what he's done." Aria bit her lip. "I-I need this. He has something I want."

"And what's that?" Aria asked with a lone tear running down her cheek, "What is it that's so important that you have to see him?"

"I can't tell you. But you have to trust me on this. Please? Please tell me that you'll trust me on this decision?" he grasped her hands before she could even say anything or pulls away, "I'm sorry I hit you. I'm sorry that we fight a heck of a lot and I'm sorry that you feel hatred toward me." He voice cracking, "But please tell me that you'll support me in this."

Aria nodded, "Okay. I will support you!"

"Thank you!" Ezra and Aria looked at one another and Aria feeling bold was just about ready to give him a kiss when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ezra said letting go of Aria, "I'll see you downstairs. But put this on when you have your dress on, okay?"

"Sure." She smiled looked at Sarah who was there to fix Aria's makeup, once Ezra left the room Aria smiled "Thank you for coming back. Please fix my makeup."

Sarah laughed and placed her bag down on the desk, "With pleasure." she smirked, "What did Hanna do to you!"

LINE BREAK

Ezra was outside mingling with friends and family when Aria came into view. He looked at her with wide eyes and a goofy grin when he saw what she looked like. Some people would say goddess and the others would say that she looked like a princess. But to Ezra, she looked like pretty woman but in an evening grown instead of the cocktail dress that she had on in the movie.

Ezra excused himself and gracefully striated over towards Aria. She stood on the wooden dock that leads to the back yard where the party was taking place.

"You look stunning." Ezra said looping her arm around his, "wow!"

Aria smiled, "I know. You can't even tell there's a bruise on my face." She joked but that just made Ezra's heart sore with more guilt, "I was kidding Ezra."

"Well it doesn't make me feel any better." He said bitterly, "It makes me feel worse."

Aria turned her head to look at the coming crowd in front of her. It was mostly friends of her grandparents along with Ezra's mom's friends. Business, her grandparent's co-workers, Oh and Aria's favourite. The camera crews and reporters. This year Dianne had roped her grandparents in the annual charity fundraiser dinner. Every year she has one at some kind of fancy place. The table sitting were 10 and it was a two hundred dollar plate. Not to mention the auction off during the middle and then dancing and what not. So of course Aria and Ezra would have to be on their best behaviour and make sure that they put on smiling faces for the whole event.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked as they walked over to their son who was casually playing on one of the kiddie table's that they had set up, "You're very concentrated."

"I'm just tired," Aria said licking her lips, "I just want to get this night over with."

"Mommy," Timothy screamed which caused a few people to look at them

"Sweetie, "Aria said calmly, "Please don't scream like that, " She bent down to kiss him on the cheek and when he went to embrace her, Timothy accidently touched her jaw which caused her to flinch, "Timothy," Aria looked at her son with concern, "How many snacks did you have today?"

"I thought you weren't in any pain" Ezra asked as he watched Aria flinch away.

"I just didn't want him touching the make-up" Aria replied, "I'm fine, really!"

Timothy shrugged, "Daddy gave me a bag of candy for lunch because Grandma Fitzgerald said I couldn't have it." He pouted, "Daddy, took it from the counter and-"

"Son," Ezra chuckled weakly, "Please, I don't think you mother needs to know this." He bent down to his level, "thanks for ratting me out bud, I thought it was going to be our secret."

Timothy nodded, "But I tell mommy everything." He placed his hands on his hip, "Mommy said no secrets. Especially about girls."

Aria laughed and covered it up with a cough when she noticed Ezra giving her a glare, "What?" Aria shrugged, "Kids these days."

"Right," Ezra stood up, "Come on let's go make our rounds so we can just find a table and eat. I'm starving."

LINE BREAK

With the band playing in the background Aria and Ezra ended up going their separate ways after engulfing in the spread that the caters had put out. Dianne and Aria's grandparents had gone all out with this party.

Ezra ended up talking with his Cousin Wilson and Wesley along with Hardy while Aria went off with Hanna and her cousin Tammy. Spencer and her family weren't there yet and Spencer had sent a text saying they had to make an appearance at her grandfather's house first before attending the party.

It was now almost nine in the evening when Spencer showed up. She didn't know about the day's events and Aria told Hanna and Mike to keep it that way. She didn't want to replay all the mad things that could happen in one day.

"So sorry were late." Spencer hugged Aria and then Hanna, "I pushed and pushed. I wanted so much just to hang out with you guys."

Aria nodded," You look beautiful Spence." Hanna nodded in agreement, "So where's Melissa?"

Spencer picked up the glass of wine from the servers, "She wanted to stay with my grandfather something about having time with him" she looked around the yard, "Who are all these people?"

"Most of them are Ezra's mom's friends and colleagues and then my Grandparent's friends and colleagues. Those," She pointed to a small group of people, "Are Ezra's cousin's and those, "She pointed to her right, "Are my cousin's. I really haven't talked to them but you remember Tammy right?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, sorry." She gave her and hugs, "How's Stanford U?"

"I love it and I can't wait till Aria comes up next year." She gave her a side hug, "It's going to be a blast and you'll love it just as much as I do."

Spencer and Hanna looked at her confused, "Don't worry, as much as I want to go I haven't made up my mind just yet." She sipped her wine, "I really want something a little stronger."

"So do me!" Hanna smiled, "Maybe a vodka tonic." She looked at the open bar, "Why don't you go get Ezra to get some for us? I think he should considering all the drama he did to you!" She bounced around the story.

Aria glared down at her and then smirked as she looked at Ezra who was deep in conversation with his friends. "Maybe I should." She walked up to the group and looked at the boys as Wilson finished talking Aria looked at Ezra with a mischievous grin.

"I'm not getting you alcohol Aria." Ezra sipped his scotch, "You know your grandparents are totally against that. You're just lucky that they let you have a few glasses of wine.

Aria batted her long eyelashes and gave a little pout, "Ah that's so cute." One of the photographers said as she snapped a picture of the two. Ezra smiled and shook his head, "So tell me Mr and Mrs Fitzgerald, how are you both dealing with marriage at such a young age?"

"Fitz," Ezra corrected her, "I wanted something a little simpler." He sipped his drink, "Fitzgerald is my father."

Aria looked behind him and rolled her eyes, "Marriage is easy, you should try it sometime." She said with sarcasm, "How is single life Mandy?"

Mandy let out a death glare at the couple, "I have been in a relationship for a long time now."

"Oh," Aria grin, "I didn't know you could play around with your camera and note pad."

"Aria, need I remind you that she is the one that tells people lies?" Ezra whispered in her ear, "Play it cool"

Aria sucked in a breath and plastered a fake smile, "How are you enjoying the party?" Mandy arched an eyebrow, "Don't be a stranger, why don't you get something to eat?" Aria then pulled Ezra to the side. "Please get me three Vodka Tonics?"

"No," Ezra looked at her friends and shook his head, "Why don't you ask Tammy?"

"Because you owe me." Aria blurted, "Please!"

Ezra looked at her a little taken back and shocked that she would go for black mail, "Really? You're going to play it like that?"

Aria made a thinking face; "Pretty much yes" She smiled knowing she was going to win, "So are you going to do it?"

"Fine, but if you get caught, I didn't give it to you!"

"Deal, I got it from Hardy." She joked causing Ezra to laugh as he walked over to the bartender.

"Hey man," Ezra said leaning against the bar, "Can I have three Vodka Tonics,"

"Is it for your wife sir? I am under orders not to give her anything stronger than wine sir." He spoke so politely, "I don't' want to get anyone in trouble. I need this job."

Ezra nodded and reached over the bar to grab the bottle of Vodka, "Here, now you can say I just took it." He tossed a hundred dollar bill to him and walked away. "Here," Ezra gave her the bottle, "And if I go down you're going to go down with me."

Aria let out a burped laugh, "Sorry," She gulped down, "I didn't mean for that to come out."

"I think you had enough wine for the night Aria," Ezra spoke in his authority tone of voice "I also think you shouldn't be drinking this." He took back the bottle, "Why don't we dance? We haven't done anything like a couple tonight"

Aria narrowed her eyes and looked at the dance floor, "Is that what you really want?"

"Only if you want too?" He questioned back holding out his free hand

"Alright!" She grabbed hold of his hand, "Let's go."

The couple walked onto the dance floor as the band started to play a new song. Ezra smiled widely at Aria and spun her around and pulled her into him.

_I can usually drink you right off of my mind  
but I miss you tonight.  
I can normally push you right out of my heart  
But I'm too tired to fight_

"Did you plan this?" Aria asked laughing, "I know this is one of your favourite songs."

Ezra shook his head, "No, but I should have." He pulled away and brushed the strands of loose hair away from her eyes, "Remember your freshman banquet?" He asked and Aria nodded, "I planned that one."

Aria giggled, "You do know that he was dreaming, he envision her dying and that's when he came to his senses."

"So you watched the music video big whoop." Ezra rolled his eyes, "Let's make it interesting." He spun her around again but this time he made Aria face outward. He walked them in a circle before taking her left hand in his and extending it out.

"What are we doing?" Aria asked with a hint of a mischievous grin on her face, "Ezra!"

"Just go with it." He told her , "We're going to dance." And with that they started off in a medium rhythm box step dance.

_Yeah the whole thing begins  
And I let you sink into my veins  
And I feel the pain like it's new  
Everything that we were,  
Everything that you said,  
Everything I did and that I couldn't do  
Plays through tonight_

He spun her twice and brought her back up to his chest before she pulled away and walked around him in circles. Then she came back to him.

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every word it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up.

Aria giggled with excitement when Ezra bent down to her ear and started to sing the song with the band. She knew how much he loved this song, but she just didn't know why…

_Turn the __TV__ up loud just to drown out your voice  
But I can't forget  
Now I'm all out of ideas  
And baby I'm down to my last cigarette_

Yeah you're probably asleep  
Deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to  
Sleep  
Yeah wherever you are baby now I am sure you've moved on  
And aren't thinking twice about me And you tonight

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every word it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming

I know that you're moving' on  
I know I should give you up  
But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love

Cuz I'm feeling anything  
Baby this pain is worse than it ever was  
I know that you can't hear me but baby I need you to save me tonight

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every word it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up.  
Oh I'm dreaming.  
Come wake me up.  
Oh, I'm dreaming.

As the song came to an end Aria and Ezra both gazed into one another's eyes and Ezra took that opportunity to give her a lustful kiss. Aria was the one that took it a little more having been in the moment.

She placed her right hand on his fast beating heart and her left on the back of his neck holding his head in position so he didn't pull back.

It was kiss that Aria was waiting for. A right in the moment full of passion and fierce kind of thing. When she let go of Ezra's neck he pulled away more out of breath than anything. He looked at her in the most stunning blue eyes and his famous boyish grin.

"Thanks for the dance."

**IN ALL HONESTY I WANTED SOMETHING SWEET AND FUN AND THIS IS WHAT CAME OUT. I'M NOT TOO PROUD OF THE ENDING BECAUSE I KNEW I COULD PROBABLY DO BETTER. BUT I THINK THAT MY MIND WAS STILL SET ON DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA THAT THIS IS THE MOST ROMANTIC GESTURE THAT I COULD COME UP WITH.**

**Anyways, I have the next chapter ready for posting and I'm going to do it soon because I want to finish this story. It's long and dragging and etc... **

**On another note thank you to all of you who has read and reviewed it means a heck of a lot to me. I love reading all of your comments, happy, sad, angry, etc. It makes me smile every single time.**


	27. My choice

**So just two more chapters to this story after this. I can't believe that I actually made it this far. And I'm working on another story that I'm kind of interested in. But I'm not going to post that story until I am done with Lost Memories and I'm working on the next chapter for that story! _still.._**

**Thank you everyone of you that has been reading and reviewing. It brings me joy and I know I've told you this before but it's true. I love reading all of your comments.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

It was way past one in the morning when Aria and Ezra finally decided to head on up to the room. For the past four hours the couple along with their friends have been outside enjoying the quiet night and finishing up the couple of bottles of alcohol that they had taken from the bartender soon after the party had ended.

Both Aria and Ezra groan as they plumbed down on the bed at the same time. Neither of them knew what to say other than the fact that they were both tired very much from the day's events.

Aria sat up and started to take off her shoes and then tossed them on the side. She sucked in a deep breath and felt a little faint from doing it. "My feet are killing me." She mumbled and started to rub her feet.

Ezra sat up and took off his shoes and left them at the side of the bed and then took off his jacket, "I know exactly how you're feeling." He replied, "I feel like my feet are about to fall off." He joked.

Aria giggled as she got off the bed and opened up the closet door. There was silence between the two as Aria took out her clothes. Ezra had headed into the bathroom and started to wash his face and then brushed his teeth.

Aria who still remained quiet final spoke when Ezra came out of the bathroom in only his boxers and undershirt. "It was Lance Daniels." She admitted.

"What?" Ezra asked as he took off his watch, "What about him?"

Aria bit her inner lip and looked down in quilt, "Ever since we broke up we have been sending each other emails. We wanted to remain friends and that's all we are."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked confused, "I'm over it." Aria looked at him doubtfully, "I mean of course I wanted to know." He sat down on the ottoman, "But honestly, I really don't care. You can talk whoever you want and I don't care."

"Are you high?" She blurted out changing into her night clothes, "Did we not just fight this morning because you didn't trust me?"

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck. He had been drinking all afternoon and having this talk with Aria while still intoxicated was the farthest from his mind. Let out a breath then spoke again, "When I had left the apartment" he started shaky, "I went to my mothers and spent most of the morning talking with her. " he looked up at Aria and blinked a few times, "She made me realize what a jerk I have been. She made me realize that I have been so way over overly protective and that if I don't loosen my ropes on you, you'll never feel like you can trust me again." He stopped and shook his head a little bit, "She told me that my father did the same to her and that's what lead her to cheating in the first place. The fact that she had to cheat on my dad to just have a good time and I don't want that to happen" Ezra stood up from the ottoman and walked up to Aria, "You had to sneak out of the room in the middle of the night just to read an email. I don't' want you to be afraid of me and I most certainly don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me."

Aria smiled, "I wasn't hiding it. It was just something that felt right. We're just friends and I would never cheat on you like that." She grabbed his hands and placed one on her heart, "It beats for you!"

Ezra chuckled, "I think that's just the alcohol making it beat faster."

Aria shook her head and looked him deeply in the eyes, "I swear it's not the alcohol." She smiled, "But it helps."

LINE BREAK

Ezra woke up and groans loudly as the sun blinded his vision. He covered his face with the pillow and groaned again as his head started to pound even more. He never realized how much pain he would be in when he drank last night.

He moved the pillow slowly but kept his eyes closed for a few seconds before blinking the light that was shining heavily through the room. "Aria, close the blinds please." He mumbled, "My head is pounding."

Aria laughed from the bathroom and came out with the toothbrush dangling from her mouth. "You need to get up. You promised Timothy a swim today."

Ezra rolled his eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's about noon." She replied, "So get up."

Ezra groaned again and then rolled over and ended up on the ground. Aria snorted out a laugh with toothpaste falling down her chin. "Shut up!"

"I'm not saying anything." She mumbled walking into the bathroom and going into the cabinet to get a couple of Advil's; she then went into the mini fridge to get him a bottle of water. "Here." She held out her hand for him to take as she helped him up.

"What time did you get up?" Aria shrugged, "And why aren't you hung over?" He groaned taking the pills and swallowing them down.

"I actually have a confession." She smiled, "I drank just not as much as all of you."

"I was there last night. You drank a heck of a lot."

Aria shook her head, "I had a water bottle next to me. I spit out what I drank knowing if I went too far like the rest of you. I would be in the same position as you are in now!"

Ezra rolled his eyes, "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry. I knew you didn't want to get in trouble for serving alcohol to me and I agreed." She sat down next to him on the bed, "I didn't want you feeling the raft of my grandfather so I spit it out,"

Ezra smiled and brushed her hair a little, "I'm not upset and I want to thank you for that."

Aria nodded, "Do you still feel like swimming? The temperature dropped a few degrees and I don't know if they turned on the heater."

Ezra shook his head, "Not really. Maybe," he paused, "I really just want to stay in bed and get a few more hours of sleep. "

"Alright then." Aria stood up and Ezra grabbed her hand "What?"

"Come here." He gently pulled her arm so she was standing in between him, "Can I have a kiss?"

"Sure," She bent down to give him a peck and pulled away, "Happy?"

"Not really no." He answered truthfully and brushed his thumb over her bruise, "Does it hurt?"

"No, but I still can't believe you hit me." She pouted, "I-"

Ezra cut her off, "I'm sorry. I will make up for it for the rest of my life. I swear it on my soul." Aria smiled and bent down again for another kiss, but this time she let him deepen it.

Aria knew what was coming by the way their tongues played with one another and to her; they needed this. They needed to feel that connection again even if she knew in her right mind that they shouldn't be having sex just yet.

Slowly but surely Aria placed her right hand on his chest and pushed him back down to the bed. Aria could feel Ezra moving his hands slowly to the hem of her shirt and she didn't mind at all. It was a graceful feeling, a feeling of love which only wanted him more.

"Aria," Ezra stopped coming to his senses as he moved his head away from his lips, "I'm sorry but I don't think this is a good idea."

Aria dropped her head down on his shoulder and shook it, "but you want it?" Ezra kissed the top of her head and pushed her back a little, "Ezra, I don't think this is what we need. I know this is what we need, if I say that I trust you would you give in?" she teased going up to his ear and nibbling on his lobe, "I love you."

Ezra groans at the touch, "Why do you torture me?" He bit his lip as Aria sucked on his neck leaving him a decent size love bite. "I can't take it anymore." And in one swift movement Ezra turned them over so he was hovering over her. Aria giggled and Ezra immediately attacked her lips.

LINE BREAK

Ezra stood behind Aria as they both got ready for the day. And for Aria it was once again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck tenderly, "You were right." He looked her in through the mirror. "All we really needed was to reconnect again." Aria blushed and bumped her butt into him to push him back a little, "Do that to me again and we'll never get out of this room."

Aria giggled, "Then get out of the bathroom." She teased grinning her butt into him, "and we won't have a problem…"

"Alright," Ezra held up his hands and backed away from her, "can you just do me a favour and put your dress on?"

A few minutes later Aria and Ezra both headed downstairs to see the whole family already in the living room. They all turned at the couple with smiles upon their faces. Aria turned a deep scarlet red and Ezra just rubbed the back of his neck out of shame.

Mike got up and walked up to Aria, "I need to talk to you." He pulled her arm and into their grandparents office. "I wanted to talk to you for the last three hours. But when I went to knock on your door I much rather take that noise out of my head." He groaned and gave Aria a wicked smile, "Everyone heard the both of you having sex this afternoon."

Aria rolled her eyes, "I kind of figured the way everyone was staring when we came down." She replied taking a seat on the couch "Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

Mike shook his head, "No, I wanted to ask you if you could take me to Rosewood. I want to get out of here and-"

"Wait a minute" Aria's eyes perked up and she stood up in front of him, "You want to live with me?"

Mike nodded and lent up against one of the desk, "I'm going crazy here. Actually I am pissed off at you for leaving me behind." He licked his lips, "I want to go back with you. Please Aria, I will even babysit and I will do everything and anything you and Ezra want me too." Mike paused and looked his sister in the eyes, "I want to leave this place and go to a place where I can be myself. I want to be able to walk to school rather than have Mario take me every morning. I want to be a normal teenager and make mistakes and able to take care of the problem on my own." Aria looked at Mike as he went on with his reasons. She still wasn't convinced that he was real in this decision. "I have thought about this for a long time. And I know I like being spoiled and I like the attention. But this is just a little too much and the more projects grandma and the judge get into the more I have to grow up and be someone I am not. Aria, please, just think about it!"

Aria walked over to Mike and gave him a hug, "I love you so much Mike." She pulled away, "but I'm going to college next year. What are your plans than?"

Mike shrugged, "I'm not thinking about next year; I am thinking about now and I'm thinking about the fact that if I don't get out of here. I just might die of too much responsibility. Aria you got out, isn't that just a good enough reason?"

Aria bit her lip, "Have you talked about this with grandma and Judge?" Mike shook his head

"Not really, I might have hinted how awesome it would be to spend more time with you. More time with Timothy but I have never really blurted it out, I don't want to make them feel used."

Aria nodded, "okay, after Christmas we are going to sit down and talk about this. But Mike, living on your own is not a cake walk. If they agree there are rules that you have to follow."

"What kind of rules?" he asked a little scared.

Aria smiled, "Nothing lower than a C average and if you want to continue playing sports I want you to up that to a B. You will be home before 8pm and in bed by 10, you have to contribute around the house and I'm not just talking about washing your own laundry. I'm talking about house cleaning, bathrooms, dishes, living room."

Mike held up his hands, "I get it Aria." He laughed, "You sound like something Mom would say."

"Thanks, I think." She giggled and waited for their laughter to die down before talking again, "Are you absolutely sure this is something you want to do?" Mike nodded, "Okay then. Tomorrow."

LINE BREAK

Ezra changed his mind a few hours later and took Timothy out to the pool. He wanted Timothy to be able to swim on his own and he promised his only son that he would teach him how to swim before the year was out.

He held his son's back and told him to relax. Timothy was on his first road to swimming and that was floating. "Alright, stop kicking your feet son." Ezra told him wiping his face at the time, "There is no need for that."

"I'm scared." Timothy started to cry and Ezra told him to look at his face, "Can we get out?"

"Come on son," Ezra sighed, "You just need to relax and stop kicking. If we were scared of life then how are we supposed to live the next day? You want to learn how to swim right?" Timothy nodded, "Okay, then you just needs to think of something happy. Think of something that would make you smile."

"What about my Christmas present?" he asked "Can I think of that?"

Ezra laughed, "Do you know what mommy and I are getting you?" Ezra teased.

"Yes, mommy said if I was a good boy that she would get me the new Hot Wheels. It's a car mobile and I can drive it in the backyard." Ezra shrugged and he let Timothy go, "Is it true? Is there a Car that I can drive somewhere in the house?"

Ezra held his hands up in the air, "You're floating Timmy." He said not answering the question.

Timothy's eyes went wide, "I'm doing it. " He sat up in the water and started to kick and Ezra quickly took hold of him before he went down under water. "Thank you!"

"For what? You did everything all on your own." He kissed Timothy's head, "I'm proud of you. Now do you want to try some kicking?" Timothy shook his head, "Why not?"

"Because I want to go back inside and play with my toys." Timothy smiled, "Can we be done now"

"Sure, why not." Ezra smiled widely and went to the bars and let Timothy climb up. "I'm just going to do a few laps around the pool. Why don't you go find mommy in the sitting room and she'll help you change."

"Alright daddy. Don't drown now!" He pointed his index finger and placed his free hand on his hip. "See you later!"

Ezra swam around the pool doing some laps. He wanted to clear his head and try to not think about what tomorrow may bring. Ezra, finally after so many years was finally seeing his dad for the first time.

He was on this 20th lap when he decided to just bob around the pool. He wiped his face and looked up at the sky. He wondered what was so important that his father wanted to see him on Christmas day no less. He wondered if it was a right idea even agreeing to see him after so many years.

Ezra dunked himself in the pool and got back up only to go under again and back up. He looked up to see Aria there with a curious look on her face. "Are you okay?" Aria asked sitting down at the edge and putting her feet into the warm water, "You've been out here for a good hour."

Ezra swam over to her "I'm just thinking." He smiled and pushed himself out of the pool to sit on the edge with Aria, "Did the girls leave already?"

Aria nodded, "Yeah, Ashley wanted to head on home and spend some time with Hanna. Spencer left for the hotel and Emily called not too long ago. She wanted to wish everyone Merry Christmas before she wouldn't have the chance tomorrow."

"That was nice of her." Ezra commented, "What did Mike want?"

"He wants to live with us." Aria said kicking her feet in the warm heated pool, "he said he's pissed at me for leaving him behind. Honestly I never even knew he wanted to come with me, I thought he was loving the attention her in the house."

Ezra nodded, "So what are you thinking about? Do you want to bring him home with us?"

Aria licked her lips and turned her head to face him, "I don't know. I said we will talk about it with my grandparents but that was just because I knew they're going to say no. I would love to spend more time with my brother and have Timothy know his uncle a little more. But the fact is I am leaving for College and we are still in this world of back and forth."

"I know what you are saying and I understand where you are coming from." Ezra touched her hand, "But this is your brother we are talking about and I know exactly how he feels. We both have been there and we both got away."

"I got away, you got sucked back in." Aria argued, "But it was your choice. I choose to run and be a normal teenager for the short time that I have."

"Aria, College will offer you a wonderful experience, there are so many opportunities for you there." He smiled and kissed her tenderly, "It doesn't matter where you go. I'll follow you."

Aria face turned into a full out smile, "Really?" Ezra nodded, "What if I decided to go to Hollis?"

"Then we will stay and have the time of our lives in Rosewood." There was silence between the two of them before Ezra spoke again, "Are you still mad at me for not going to the College I planned?"

Aria let out a breath and shrugged, "Not really. I mean I still want to strangle you for not going but I understand why you did. And I wish that you would have come to me with it. But I'm not mad at you for making your choice. "She paused for a brief moment, "I learned that we all can't get what we want no matter how much money we have. I learnt that we will all come to some point in our lives where we would have to make the choices that we didn't set out too." She shook her head and looked at Ezra, "I learnt that I can't blame you for everything that goes wrong in my life and I want to apologize for putting so much drama and blame towards you. I have done so many unspeakable things and yet you are here beside me holding my hand and telling me that you love me. I love you too and I know even though there are things we have to work through. We are going to make it till the end."

"What made you change your mind?" Ezra asked smirking

Aria bit her lip and shrugged, "Believe it or not. It was the smack in the jaw that did it." Ezra laughed and Aria playfully pushed him, "I guess I needed a slap in the face to realize what I have right in front of me." Aria lent over and kissed his lips, "I love you so much. And sometimes I just can't help it."

**I have a question. IS it just me or does Jake look a lot like Garrett? I mean I swear they can be brothers!**


	28. You can do it

Ezra stood in front of his father's new house the following morning and rubbed his palms on the fabric of his jeans pants. He didn't know why he was so nervous and sweating to a point where he had to wipe his face for the fifth time since he drove up.

With a loud sigh Ezra finally grew the courage to ring the doorbell, which not even two seconds later the door opened up to what looked like Ezra's older twin. "I was wondering what you were doing out here in the freezing cold." Ethan laughed, "Come inside son, I just brewed a fleshly pot of coffee."

Ezra smiled and nodded, "Yeah sorry. I guess I was nervous" he licked his lips and headed through the threshold and looked around his father's house. It was a simple two story townhouse with a fireplace and a picture window looking over the road and to the next house, "When did you move here?"

Ethan came out with two cups of coffee and sat down on the couch. Ezra who was watching his father sat down opposite of him, "Um, I would believe it's been three years now." Ezra nodded and rubbed his hands together, "You look great son. I see your mother has been keeping you sane."

Ezra laughed, "Mom had nothing to do with it. I actually live with my wife and son in Rosewood. I teach at Hollis College and Aria, goes to Rosewood High School."

"And Timothy" Ezra looked at him confused before Ethan spoke again, "He's doing well?"

Ezra smiled, "Lively, he is really easy going and I love him to death."

Ethan chuckled, "So, I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you to come here? I know we planned on meeting at the diner but I've been really sick lately and I didn't want to hit the cold air too much."

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked thinking about the worst.

"Yes of course, I just had the flu and my body still feels like I'm walking on quick sand." He laughed and picked up his cup of black coffee, "You look good; I wish Aria came with you!"

Ezra frown, "I told her not too. I wanted this for myself and she understood."

Ethan nodded, "I have something for you. Think of this as a late Christmas gift." Ethan walked over to the mantel and picked up a brown envelope. "I found this a few months ago when I had the chance of going through the attic at your mother's house." He handed him the folder, "I had my lawyers look over everything and they said it's legit, there is nothing that your mother can say or do about it."

Ezra looked at me confused while he stuck his hand out and took the envelope. "What is it?"

"Open it." Ethan smiled, "it will set you for life."

Ezra opened the envelope and gasped when he saw nothing but number and documents, "Is this real?" He looked up from the stack of papers and then back at it, "Oh my god,"

Ethan laughed, "I had the same reaction and apparently your mother doesn't know about this little piece of information."

"I wouldn't call this little." Ezra said flipping through the pages, "I can't believe I got everything."

Ethan nodded, "It didn't matter if you lost interest in the family, or wanted to get out of the family inheritance Ezra. This little piece of paper say's no matter what. You will get every estate and money that your great grandparents give you. Your mother and I have nothing to say about it we can't touch it. And so far from what I know is, you can take your mother to court for the money that she has taken out of your trust fund in order to replace it."

Ezra shook his head, "This is a little too much." He placed the paper's on the coffee table, "What about Wesley?"

Ethan shrugged, "This will was made out before Wesley was even born, and it's up to you! Like I said, your mother and I can't do anything."

"Wow," Ezra bit his lip, "I can't believe this."

LINE BREAK

At the house Aria waited on batted breath for Ezra to return. She never thought that he would have gone through with this idea of meeting his father have ten years of being apart. For crying out loud the man left Ezra and Wesley when they both needed him the most. They were just young boys and out of the blue he calls to tell Ezra that he wants to see him on Christmas day no less.

She paced back and forth in the library and wondered what the heck the two could be talking about. And the fact that she didn't get to go; was just another mystery to her. Of course she disliked the guy, but so did Ezra for many years.

"Aria," Mike said coming into the room and sitting down in front of her and watched as she paced back and forth, "Aria!"

"What?" She yelled looking him in the eyes, "what do you want?"

Mike held up his hands in defence, "Are we going to talk to the elders" he motioned to the door, "Should I call them in here?"

Aria closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm sorry I forgot." She let out a breath, "Where are they?"

"In their office." He answered, "What's going on? I have never seen you pace so much before. It looks like the rug is on fair with all those marks."

Aria giggled, "Ezra went to see his dad and he didn't want me going. What was so important that I couldn't go with him?"

Mike shook his head, "I don't know but I'm sure he'll tell you when he gets back."

LINE BREAK

"But why?" Mike yelled at his grandfather who told him a flat out no about moving in with Aria, "You let Aria leave when she was my age."

"No, Aria left when she was a year older than you." Their grandmother said towering over Aria, "Was this your idea?"

Aria looked to Mike who pleaded with his eyes for her to help him, "Mike is like me whether you like it or not." She stated, "You are smothering him just like how you did with me. And the more you push him the more he'll want to run away. If it's safety that you are worried about; I will give you my word that he will be safe. "Mike smiled at Aria and mouthed a thank you!

"What about when you leave for College?" Peter questioned, "What are you going to do then?"

Aria sucked in a deep breath and sat down on the arm of the couch, "I plan on attending Hollis College so having Mike stay with us until he goes off to school wouldn't be a problem. Mike and I actually talked about the rules if you were to agree to this." She stopped at looked at her grandparents and then at Mike, "We agreed that if he was to live with me that he would keep up his grades and help around the house. He is to keep a minimum of a C average and if he continued to play sports that grade will go up to a B, I know the requirements are a C average but I would like him to push himself a little more."

Peter nodded his head, "I agree with you. And what does Ezra think about this? Surely he doesn't agree to this; considering that the two of you are actually just starting to make full sentences."

Aria let out breath, "Ezra and I are okay with it. We agreed on the terms with Mike and we know what it's like to be rushed into adult hood. Look at me for example… Instead of living my life like a normal teenager I went right into sex thinking I was ready for it. I thought that maybe because you both treated me like an adult I was able to make this big decision at such a young age."

"So you are blaming US for what you and Ezra did? For having sex and having a baby at 15?" Peter yelled, "We did not tell you to have sex with your boyfriend Aria, we did not tell you to have a baby either."

"But you did tell me to stop acting like a child and grow up. You did tell me that I'm not a teenager I'm an adult and I should very much act like it. You said" she pointed to her grandmother, "That two people who are very much in love should be able to make adult decisions in life. You said" she pointed to her grandfather, "That sex was nothing but away for two people to connect."

"I was 14 when I gave up my virginity to the boy I love, I was 14 when I had made that decision to be the adult that I am and bring a life into this world." She stated calmly, "I was a child who was raised to be an adult at such a young age. I was a child bringing a child into this world. "Aria licked her lips and looked them both in the eyes before saying, "I am an adult now out in the real world and the sooner you both realize that Mike is just a simple teenager the better. He is a teenager and he will have sex, but we always don't listen to our teachers. It's better to hear about sex coming from our family, it's better to realize the struggles and obstacles that we go through in life and if I can teach Mike something. If I can show him that having sex at such a young age will hurt you in the long run then I know I am the big sister that Mom and Dad wanted me to be."

Aria looked at Mike, "I know you want your freedom because you are in a house full of people 24/7. I know you want your freedom because you feel like grandma and Judge, are pushing you into thinking that adult hood is something you should be in now. But I will tell you something. If they agree to you living with me; it will be hell. "

"Aria we need to talk to Mike and then we will come and talk to you!" Sharon said giving her a hug and then whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry."

"I love you too grandma."

LINE BREAK

Ezra walked through his mother's front door, well actually his front door after spending hours with his dad. He wasn't upset that his mother had kept this information; he knew that if his mother knew about this will that it was first nature for her to do something like this.

"Hey Ezra." Wesley smiled, "Merry Christmas bro," He gave him a manly hug, "Where's my nephew?"

Ezra motioned with his head, "Across the street. I actually wanted to talk with mom, is she here"

"Just missed her. She went to out with a few of her single friends."

Ezra sucked in a deep breath and nodded his head while he adjusted his pants, "I was with dad all morning."

"Why?" He asked confused, "Did you not say that we were never to speak to that man ever again?"

"Yeah, but things change of the years Wes. He's a new man and so am I."

Wesley scoffed, "I don't believe you!"

"Hey, this was something that I had to do on my own. I wanted to see him just as much as he wanted to see me."

"Why?"

"Did you know that our great grandparents gave all of their estate to me?" Wesley shook his head, "everything Wes and I mean everything is mine." He smile, "All the bull-shit ad drama that mom brought upon us was for nothing. SHE took everything away from me when in reality it was all mines for the taking."

"Wow," Wesley let out and sat down on the coffee table, "So what are you going to do?"

Ezra shrugged, "I really don't know. But I wanted to ask you something, "Wesley nodded, "What do you want?

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is. If you can have anything in the world, what would it be?" Ezra laughed, "And I mean anything."

Wesley chuckled, "Well it would be grandpa's old vintage car that mom has in the garage."

"Done," Ezra smiled, "Anything else."

"I want to travel the world."

"Okay, then go for it. I want to give you half of what I have. I don't care what mom has to say about this because as far as I know. You can't mess with the grandfather clock, every document that I have says I have all the rights to do what I please. And since you weren't born and never got to meet them; I want to give you a piece of their heart. Our great-grandparents built what they had from the ground up. From what I remembered they had nothing, and still came up successful. I want you to do that."

"Thank you!" Wesley hugged his brother, "Best Christmas present ever"

"Now, I have to go tell Aria some great news." Ezra moved to the door, "Tell mom that I stopped by."

"Sure."

LINE BREAK

Aria played with Timothy and allowed him to open a few of what seemed thousands of gifts he had. She smiled as he rode around in his new Cars mobile. He laughed and giggled as he listened to the live radio and wondered how it actually works.

She wondered what Ezra could be doing at that very moment and how his day was going. Because she knew that whatever day he was having wasn't comparing to the day that she was having. Aria just blamed her grandparents for basically having sex. She knew it weren't all true; only about the fact that they did treat her like an adult and she thought having sex was the adult thing to do.

"Aria," Sharon called to bring her back to reality. "We need to talk."

Aria nodded, "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm sure I was way out of place and I was just venting on you."

"I know what you felt like growing up here. You miss your parents and the fact that your grandfather basically threw adult hood on you." She stopped and shook her head, "It wasn't easy."

"It wasn't, but I understand if you decided to keep Mike here."

Sharon smiled, "After talking for the last two hours and putting all the pros and cons. Your grandfather and I decided that Yes, we will allow Mike to leave with you. "

Aria smiled, "Thank you! I know it's not easy seeing the birds fly the coop, but I think Mike needs this just as much as I do."

Sharon hugged Aria, "I know. I love you so much and I know you will watch over Mike."

Just as they pulled away Ezra came into the room holding the envelope, he had a new glow to him and Aria noticed it. "Guess what?" Aria smiled, "Mike's coming home with us."

"That's fantastic, I have some news too." Ezra said coming to them and sitting on the floor next to Timothy, he picked up Timothy and placed him on his lap, "I'm rich."

"You talked to your father?" Sharon said smiling, "He came to see me a few months ago and I looked it over."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Aria asked confusion washed over her face, "what do you mean you're rich."

"Well," Ezra said looking door at Timothy, "We can pay your grandparents back every piece of penny that we ever borrowed." He hinted, "My great-grandparents had put a pretty HUGE amount of money away for me and only me. Wesley wasn't born yet to inherit anything but I'm giving him half it's only fair and the house that my mother is staying in" Aria nodded, "Is mine."

"Congratulations Ezra," Sharon bent forward to hug him, "Your Mother is going to have a cow, and there is nothing she can do about it. It's not her money or it's like she's poor."

"Grandma," Aria smacked her arm playfully, "That wasn't very nice."

Sharon shrugged as she got up from her spot, "I have a big mouth, I'm sorry!"

LINE BREAK

As the following week went by everyone was on their best behaviour and didn't talk much about the past. Aria and Ezra talked about the future and about how sure she was about going to Hollis next year. Mike talked about how much work he would have to put in because he wanted to join sports. Timothy talked on and on about the fact that he got a new car and couldn't wait to drive it back home.

Hardy who finally came back to the house after spending time with his family, talked about how his sister and brother both found someone before he did and how much they were in love. To the rest of the people in the house Hardy just came up a little strong and needs to be a real man and not a man that go for one woman to another.

Aria, Ezra and Timothy rode home in Ezra's while Hardy and Mike drove behind them. For Christmas the grand parents had gave Mike a new car and since he only has his permit he wasn't able to drive alone. Between three adults, they all coin tossed on who was to drive back with Mike and Hardy ended up losing.

Ezra grabbed Aria's hand and looked toward the back seat to see Timothy fast asleep before looking over at her, "I'm so happy." He said kissing her knuckles, "I love you!"

Aria smiled, "Watch the road lover boy." She giggled with a sly smile, "I love you too."

They drove in silence the rest of the way and finally stopping at the grille for a quick dinner before heading home. Aria had cleaned out the refrigerator before they had left and made a note to her to go shopping the day after they came home. Now, she's shopping for four instead of two and no matter how much take out they would get, nothing beats a home cooked meal.

Upon arriving to the house Aria told Ezra that she was nervous about the play that would be going down in a couple of days and how Bonnie Taylors just sent an email wanting the full cast and crew to show up at the school tomorrow for another dress rehearsal and fitting just to make sure no one ate too much over their break.

When they go home Hardy drove off into his car saying his goodbyes to the group. Mike took his bags out of the car and looked up at the house with a huge grin on his face. Aria and Ezra both looked at one another before busting out in a fit of laughter, "What?" Mike asked confused, "I didn't say anything."

Aria nodded moving to walk up the few steps to the door, "It's your face."

Ezra nodded also patting his back, "You look like a clown bro, you might want to tone it down there are no maids here." He joked

Mike rolled his eyes, "I'm looking forward to it."

LINE BREAK

Aria helped Ezra move his things into her room while Mike brought in the rest of his bags. He couldn't believe that after so many years he would be on his own living with his big sister and her family. Well his family too, but never the less Mike was excited to inbound in the journey and looking towards things from his point of view. He was looking forward to having the time to think for himself and not have anyone tell him otherwise.

"Aria," Mike said stopping his sister as she grabbed the last unpacked box from the room, "I can't thank you enough for getting me out of there."

"Sleep tight Mike."

The following morning Mike offered to watch Timothy so Ezra and Aria could get to Hollis for the rehearsal. He parked his car in front and walked Aria to the theatre

"Are you still nervous?" Ezra asked, "Because if you are. I just want you to know that I will be right there rooting you on."

Aria cocked her head a little and stopped in front of the door, "Not so much, but I just can't wait till this thing is over."

"I have to talk to the dean, but I will be here shortly after." Ezra said planting a tender kiss to her lips, "Have fun!"

**Alright so this is the second to the last chapter and I will be posting the last chapter really soon. Also, I've been updating my other story Lost Memories! and I'm pushing that one along as well. Thanks once again for all the reviews, have a great Sunday!**

**After posting this chapter I realize that there are a lot of words out of place and i am truly sorry for that. But I'm just a little too lazy to go over and replace them so I am writing this instead. Once again i am sorry!**


	29. The final chapter

**It's not as long as my other chapters and I'm sorry. I wanted to push it along. So this is the last chapter and I already have the first three chapters to my next story but I think I'm going to rewrite it and then post the first chapter to see if it's to your liking before posting the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little liars and enjoy the show way too much!**

**On another note I am really grateful that those of you whom have stayed with me till the very end... I can't express on how happy and joyful it was writing something with so much drama. I love these two and if I can write a story about it I will. **

The play finally came to an end with a little to no mistakes known made. Aria couldn't believe the outcome of people that showed up to one play that was written from scratched and copied from two famous movies. Well famous to her because she loved a good chick flick every now and then.

Aria looked over her shoulder and smiled at Ezra as he did the same at that time. He was busy talking it up to a few other Professors and students that helped out with the production. Aria didn't want to pry into that and she just walked out of the room they were in and into the big opened dressing room. She was still dressed in her last assemble and couldn't wait to change.

Hanna, Mona, Spencer and Emily were already in the dressing room taking off their make-up and Mona talked on and on about how she still couldn't believe that Aria had gotten the part over her. But when she noticed that Aria was in the room she stood up and walked over to her, "Congratulations, you were wonderful tonight and now I do see why you had gotten the lead role." Aria was shocked to say the least and couldn't believe that- that just came out of her mouth. She thanked Mona and walked over to her friends that were full of smiles and comments about each other and soon join them.

Two hours later Ezra finally made his presence known and stood in the archway of the dressing room to see Aria putting together the last of her things. He walked over to her and handed the two dozen roses that he ordered earlier and made Mike hold during the show.

"You were wonderful, the expression behind the mask and voice. Simply miraculous." He gushed, "Where did that come from?"

Aria turned around in his arms that were placed around her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I just thought about all the stuff that we went through and all the stuff that happened over the years and pictured my mothers and fathers faces during those instance scenes." She shrugged a little cocking her head to the left, "I practically placed our troubles and the things we went through into my head and brought out my natural character."

Ezra kissed her lips with full passion, "It's what happened to us in the pass that helps us with the future." He said taking hold of her left and giving it a kiss, "I have something for you!" Ezra reached into his coat pocket and took out the ring that was once his great grandmothers, "My father gave me this ring on Christmas. He told me to give it to you when the time was right." He took off the ring that he had given her and placed it on her right hand, "I want you to wear this ring just like my great grandmother did. My great grandfather never had money when they first meant. They were just as broke and struggling to make it through to the next day. It wasn't until they won the lottery that sent them to sit on a pedestal, "He chuckled, "I want you have this as a token of my love for you. I will love you till death do us part and I don't care what I have to go through over the next four years of your College life to make you see it."

Aria laughed, "I see it Ezra." She kissed him, "I've always seen it."

LINE BREAK

As the night settled on Mike, Timothy, Ezra and Aria where at the Golden Bistro along with Aria's friends and their respectful others. They were mostly talking about what's about to come in the next few months as they cram for finals and decided on which College they were really applying for. Spencer even though she was having a tough time deciding what was her second choice thought about Berkeley and Ezra told her that he would be more than happy to help each and every one of them.

Hanna on the other hand told everyone that her mind was made up and she was going to Hollis, Hanna wasn't about ready to give up on her mom until she knew that all the troubles they were having were in the clear.

Emily told them that she decided to go to Stanford and couldn't wait to start a new life with Paige, they have been through a lot over the years and finally coming out to the world they weren't just about ready to hide it again. They both decided to go to this new school with their heads held high.

Mike told the group that he didn't really have any choice of schools that he would like to go to when the time comes. He wanted to wait till last minute and decide then, if he still wanted to go. Mike said that life is short and if he could he would want to take the first year off of school before jumping back into the routine.

Caleb said that he wasn't worried about College and that he was offered to go to MIT and Penn State. It was the first time that Hanna heard about it and then he went on explaining that he wasn't going to push the matter and didn't care about it because he was planning on following Hanna where ever she went.

Toby, told Spencer that he had saved up enough money to start his own construction company and was wondering if Spencer would take his hand in marriage. It seemed though only Caleb knew about this and when he went down on one knee Spencer squealed in delight and accepted and they both agreed that they would wait a few years and then get married.

When the night finally ended and everyone went home Mike plopped down on the couch and picked up one of the catalogues that Aria had lying around. He wondered after hearing what a great and new experience they were all going to have next year. If he should start planning where he would like to go. If he really wanted to take a year off and travel to a few places.

Aria sat down next to him after Ezra told her that he was going to put Timothy to bed, "What's up?"

Mike let out a breath and tossed the catalogue back onto the coffee table, "You did really well tonight. Are you planning on taking dance classes again?"

Aria thought about it before answering, "It did cross my mind." She picked up the stack of mail, "But what's really going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking and I think that after hearing your group of conversations that maybe I do want to take a year off. But then again there is this voice that's on replay in my mind telling me that if I do take a year off then I just might not go back."

Aria laughed, "I thought about that." She sighed, "But then again I thought about just getting it over with and then I wouldn't have any worries. Finish everything up one time and you would have the rest of your life to send with your family and travel. Actually take vacations and not have to worry if you finished your homework."

Mike rolled his eyes, "So are you saying that I shouldn't?"

"No," she answered, "I'm saying that's what I thought for myself. You are free to make your own choices, it doesn't matter what other people say because in the end. It's still your life; they're not the ones living it. You decide what you want to do and if you feel like it's the right choice, than do it. If you have to second guess yourself than it's probably not the right decision." Aria stood up, "I'm going to bed, and it's been a very long night."

Once Aria hit the stairway Mike called out for her, "Thank you. I can't express how happy I am to be here. To be with you!"

"I love you Mike," She blew a kiss to him.

Ezra stepped out of Timothy's room and closed the door just as Aria approached the landing. He closed his eyes for a bit and took two large steps toward her and wrapped her up in his arms. He couldn't believe all the troubles, twists and turns that they went through. He couldn't believe that after living in New York and then Rosewood that Aria was still by his side. Ezra couldn't believe that just at the age of seven when Aria was merely able to run and catch up to the group that he had found his soul mate.

There is this thing that people say, _'God gave everyone two arms, two legs, two ears, two lungs, but he only gave you one heart… It's because the other heart was placed in someone and that would be your soul mate_. It would be the connection between the two that would make the heart want more and grow stronger together. Although it was just a saying deep down Ezra knew it was real. His other heart was placed in Aria just like Aria's was placed in his. It was fate that brought the two families together and it was fate for Aria to move to New York and have all the troubles and twist, between them to grow from.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed of the room. Aria giggled and brought his lips to hers as they shared something so passionate and real that neither one of them wanted to interrupt it.

But then again sometimes you just have too. "Can you two close the door? Gah!" Mike said sarcastically as walked into his new room.

"Your brother," Ezra chuckled,

"Has a point." Aria smiled as she cut him off and ran to close the door and locked it behind her, "Now where were we!"


End file.
